Needing Truth
by Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan
Summary: The Continuation of Needing a Mate. What happened to Gohan after he killed Chichi and how will it effect the events that are about to unfold. M for language, violence and sex and possible Male pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Description: The Continuation of Needing a Mate. What happened to Gohan after he killed Chichi and how will it effect the events that are about to unfold. M for language, violence and sex ( and possible Male pregnancy)

Needing Truth:

Chapter One: Bulmas's POV

A week

That's how long it's been since Piccolo teleported here with Gohan in his arms. It scared the crap out of me. I would have yelled at his if his hand wasn't covered in blood that was pressed against his chest. Looking more closely Gohan was so pale. He didn't even look like he was breathing. The image of a sleeping angel in a demon's arms came to mind looking at them. We didn't know what was wrong with him at first besides the stab wound. We had stripped him of his cloths and had a sheet over his hips and legs when Goten and Trunks came bursting into the room with Vegeta and the others behind them.

I remember the growled to stay that came from Piccolo who was watching me stitch up the skin over the stab wound. I knew it would heal on its wound without it but would keep him from losing more blood then he already had. After four hours of running tests, I learned what was wrong with him. I couldn't believe it at first. It wasn't till I found the injection sites that it hit home. I aided Chichi in helping to abuse him. I made the serum. I even tested it on him after Vegeta reacted badly to it. I even showed Chichi where it was when I put it away after the test and where I kept the key. Besides giving him the anti-venom to the snake poison there was nothing else I could do for him.

Piccolo didn't take that well and left the room after glaring murderously at me. Goten had climbed up onto the bed and curled into Gohan crying, which only got worse when we tried to pull him away from his brother. I looked at Vegeta for answer to what happened only to get a shrug.

Today started off no differently when I got up a 4:30 am. Everyone would be asleep; I'd make coffee for myself before going to cheek on Gohan who had slipped into a coma, not long after getting here. Goten would be curled up into him, and my wheel-ly chair would be pulled up next to the bed, empty. Sometime during the night Piccolo would return and sit with him but would be gone before anyone saw him.

"Any idea if he'll ever wake up?" I jumped hearing a deep rough voice that sounded distant and broken. Turning around, I noticed Piccolo standing by the back door watching out the small window as two birds chased each other. I don't know why but he looked so broken and alone standing there. Almost as lonely and broken as Gohan looked over the last three years or when he was a child and Piccolo was dead after saving him. Oh my god. Gohan was gay... and he loved Piccolo.

For the last three years the man had been missing, Gohan looked like his world had come to an end, I didn't notice it at first but itwas growing as his hope faded. Maybe Piccolo didn't love Gohan back and he did this to himself to end his pain of loving Goku and Piccolo. Maybe Piccolo was blaming himself for what Gohan did. "I don't know Piccolo...I wish I knew...You know you're not to blame for what he did to himself." I said reaching out a hand to put on his shoulder. I froze hearing a faint deep growl that sounding like it was from an animal and not from the man before me.

"Gohan wouldn't hurt himself...not like this anyways..." he growled out but it sounded like it was competing with a sob from him. Maybe Piccolo loved Gohan but didn't get to the boy before he did this to himself. Suddenly I remember the scare on his wrist that was from an old suicide attempt.

"You seen the scare on his right wrist Piccolo, I know you have, he tried to kill himself before..." he had tuned so suddenly that I didn't see it. His eyes narrowed looking ready to kill something. He didn't move as his eyes slid off me and on Gohan laying on the bed behind me. I looked him over and noticed a scare on his right wrist as well. I grabbed his arm pulling it to me to get a better look at it, then dragged him over to Gohan to compare the marks. They looked like the same mark just in mirror image to the other.

"It's part of the mating ritual Bulma. Gohan and Piccolo are mates now. Between them; no secrets are kept from the other, they share power, life, emotions, everything. Think of it as a permanent marriage that can't be undone, ever." I looked over my shoulder at Vegeta who was leaning on the door frame. "Gohan only tortured himself Bulma by staying with that Harpy and doing her wishes but he never hurt himself. We all watched him leave to pack stuff for himself and Goten to get out of the hell you let him stay in by believing that harpy." I was ready to slap Vegeta for saying it. He was wrong. Chichi cared about the boys why else would she push Gohan so hard in his studies?

A glimpse of movement caught my eye. Looking back down at Gohan, nothing changed. He still looked like a sleeping angel. His pale lips parted. I'm not going to lie it was tempting to see what it was like to kiss those lips, to see if they were as soft as they looked. It was as if I was looking at a man I never knew, instead of the kid I watched grow up. Piccolo was sitting in the chair, both his hands held onto one of Gohan's limp ones.

I never have known Piccolo to ever crack a smile, let alone a tear but I watch as a single tear slipped from his closed eyes and fell onto Gohan's fingers. It was more compelling than the soaps I was watching on TV. I watched as he brought Gohan's hand to his lips and held it there for a moment. Whispering something against the fragile skin before kissing it gently; or at least it looked like a gentle kiss that any demon could give. Ah... I don't know why I keep doing that; seeing them as angels and demons.

Sure go back 18 years ago Piccolo was the king of demons that tried to take over the world but Goku stopped him the first time and Gohan kept him from going back down that path. This was just getting stupid though. Gohan wasn't an angel with large white wings that made you feel like everything will be okay in the end, no matter how hard he tried be that for the team, yet laying on the bed the way he was. His thick dark lashes just tickling the skin on his cheek bones, his skin a creamy white that was unmarked, parted lips that begged to be kissed and laid in waiting for someone to grant his wish.

"Piccolo...Gohan's going to keep his promise, right? He's going to come back to us, isn't he?" Goten asked softly, his large black eyes filled with fear, sorrow and unshed tears.

"Yeah Goten, he'll come back...he's never broken his word before and he's not going to start now" he said managing to say it without breaking yet from the look in his eyes, he didn't fully believe that. After kissing the hand one last time he carefully laid it back on the bed as he got up again and walked out of the room.

"I'll be back later...I have places to be and things to check on" he said to Vegeta as he passed him and turned the corner to go down the hall by the time I got there he was gone. I blinked then looked at Vegeta who was walking over to Goten and the bed.

"Come on Goten, let your brother rest, besides you have school, not to mention you and Trunks have training tonight for the tournament this weekend." He said picking up the boy and set him down on the floor. He rarely showed it and would deny it if you brought it up but he was good with kids. Goten nodded to him and walked out of the room most likely to go wake Trunks up. "Don't even think about it Bulma, unless an alarm goes off you're not going into this room." I blinked looking at him than raised an eyebrow to challenge him.

"My work is in there Vegeta, not to mention someone needs to be there watching over him encase he wakes up."

"That someone isn't you. I saw that look you had. You looked ready to kiss him, not to mention you're scent gave away the fact that it aroused you in some way. He has a mate; a kiss from anyone else in that way will only make him sick. Rate now someone needs to protect him from you, till Piccolo gets back." Oh I really wanted to slap him. I'll admit I wanted to kiss the teen but it didn't 'excite' me to think it. "His body is going into heat; its releasing pheromones into the air letting his mate know that he's fertile. Normally it wouldn't affect anyone but his mate but humans don't pick up on the scent as a mated one, just that he smells good. Do everyone a favour and stay out of the room" he said dragging me into the kitchen to make breakfast, watching me to make sure that I didn't go back into the medical bay.

It creep me out thinking about Gohan getting/being pregnant. It just didn't seem right but then he wasn't fully human. Neither was Piccolo. God; men at like parking lots all the good spots are taken and the rest are all handicapped. Vegeta loved Goku, it was clear when Goku died and stayed dead by choice, he stopped sleeping, eating training. He barely functioned for months afterwards before slowly returning to his cold distant ways excepts when talking about Gohan, Goten and Trunks. I loved the cold hearted man and yet in a way he could never fully love me back.

"I promise I'll stay out of the room on one condition, you go in there and keep an eye on him." He simply nodded filling up a cup of coffee before leaving me alone to make breakfast while the boys got up and ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Piccolo's POV

"Please Gohan, come back to us. Wake up here...I don't have things set up on the other side for you yet" I whispered against his limp, cool hand before pressing my lips to it. I noticed the change in his scent. That honey pine scent was getting sweeter and at the same time deeper, richer even. I looked at his face again and the parted lips that I kiss every night for the past week that he's laid here.

"Piccolo...Gohan's going to keep his promise, right? He's going to come back to us, isn't he?" I looked at Goten. His large black eyes lined with tears, begging me to give him hope of some kind. As bad as it is for me to sit here every day for a week it wasn't that long of a wait for far for me but for the boy; Gohan was all he had left of his family and he might even lose that.

"Yeah Goten, he'll come back...he's never broken his word before and he's not going to start now" It's true so far Gohan never broke his promise to anyone. He killed Cell like Goku and 16 asked of him, he endured hell to protect Goten's life. I wanted to believe he would come back to this side but I knew, felt how tortured his soul was from the night we mated. It wouldn't surprise me that sooner or later I was going to get a messaged that he was at the cheek-in station standing before King Yama.

Looking back at him, I wanted to get lost in his beauty. I don't care what anyone said, to me, he's an angel. A guardian angel sent to protect Earth from me and bring light to my soul. I wanted to so badly kiss him, yell at him to wake up and part of me wanted to cry against him even though I wouldn't allow myself to do that, not in front of anyone but him. I sighed. Around now the message from the gods would be coming in about the decision of his soul. He was too pure to be pulled into hell but as his mate it gave me claim to it but it would warp the balance of things. Slowly I forced myself to stand letting go of his hand before turning to leave the room.

"I'll be back later...I have places to be and things to check on" I said to Vegeta. Rate now he was the only one that I trusted enough to keep him safe while I was gone. Once I was out of Bulma's sight, I teleported to the Cheek-in station scaring half the guards again. "Any word from the gods about where his soul will be sent if...when his time comes?" I asked trying to keep hope that he wasn't going to die on me yet.

"They voted that if you keep him in the dark about who you are, than your forfeit rights to his soul. If you do tell him, it'll be his choice of where he wants to go when his time comes." The large man said not looking up from his books. I leaned against the wall. Telling Gohan that I never gave up being the demon king wasn't something I planned on doing. I'm not sure he could understand my need of keeping the position. I needed to feel the power one gets from having control over another. Being the rule of hell filled that need without having to rule over earth without having to having him see that said of me. Now I was going have to tell him and hope he chose to stay with me.

"I'll hold off on his Judgment till you get here, if he shows up" I nodded to the man, before leaving the men to his work. I appeared in a large thrown room that was empty but voices were beginning to draw near. Silently I walked around the thrown and sat on it. The gold looked darker, colder with the dark red padding of it. I watched as four of my advisers walked into the room talking.

"Lord Dabura; you really should send word to our king about the plan" I smirked darkly as the green robed demon hissed out to the tall red skin man. None of them had noticed me sitting there watching them talk.

"That fool doesn't need to kno-" he stopped talking as our eyes connected.

"Go ahead Dabura finish what your where saying." I growled out. I something felt off about this whole thing. I just wasn't sure what it was just that something was up.

"That there is a demon who has agreed to work with a wizard of sorts named Bibidi. We're looking to find out the nature of the deal that they made. Forgive me, my king for the fool comment..." he said with a bow. I knew he was trying to kiss-ass for the comment. I smirked darkly.

"Is that all?" I asked darkly. I had a feeling they were still hiding something from me. They where bowing to me. I got up and walked towards them. Snapping my fingers, two guards appeared. "Take Dabura here down to the torture halls, record any and everything he says and send it to me, failure to do so will result in be sent to lava pools." I growled out to the two demons; who nodded and dragged the man off.

I spent the rest of the day going over the important events that occurred in my absents when Dabura was 'running' the show while I trained Gohan. I didn't trust the man like I use to after the cockiness in his tone at calling me a fool. I was going to find out what he was up to while I was gone. Once I retried to my chambers after having it thoroughly checked out, I teleported back to Gohan's side.

For the first time all week he laid alone on the bed, his lips still parted. I took a seat on the bed with him. I watched the star light play on his face. I couldn't resisted the urge anymore and I claimed his lips. They were soft and cool as I ran my tongue along the inside of his lips. I pulled back and rested my head on his chest.

"Gohan...I don't know if you can hear me but I hope to the gods that you can. I should have told you before hand...I'm the Demon King. I never let go of that titled. I can't leave that position...I need it the control and power it gives me. When I first had to train you Gohan... I planned on turning you into my personal bodyguard, into my advisor that could never lie to me. I never planned on falling in love... I never saw a need of having a lover, of knowing what love is.

Don't leave me behind Gohan. I need you with me Gohan. I don't know if it's because of the bond we share or because I love you. I know something is going down in hell but I can't figure out what. All I kept thinking about was you; about how I could lose you because I wasn't there to protect you, to watch your back, when you need it the most.

Please Gohan... come back to me." I whispered and closed my eyes. I sat up when his body tensed under me. I looked down at him as he opened his eyes. The dark orbs shimmered with confusion.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked. His tenor voice never sounded so good till now. I wanted to get lost listening to him talk after not hearing it for so long. The three years the trip to Namek took and the week he's spent in a coma.

"Medical bay at Bulma's place; you've been in a coma for a week..."I said I couldn't stop the tear from slipping from my eye. I leaned down and kissed him. He didn't kiss back right away. I ran my tongue over his lips before he responded a bit when his lips parted and his tongue brushed against mine shyly before retreating into his. I couldn't resist the need to chase after his tongue, exploring his mouth earning a soft moan from him. I smirked as I pulled back.

"Piccolo...I heard you..." he whispered trying to sit up. I held him down, glad that he was too weak to fight against it. "Why didn't you tell me before that you where still the demon king?" he asked. There was a faint layer of hurt in his eyes.

"Because how did you want me to say it; that I need to keep the title, to torture souls, to feel blood on my claws in order to feel sane again? That ever since I read your journal I wanted, craved to hear your moans laced with pleasure and pain, to have you pinned under me wanting me, bleeding for me and I curse myself for thinking it. For wanting to have you as mine so no one else can get near you to take you from me. The only way I can stop myself from doing that to you, is by ruling hell like I've always done." I growled out. I shouldn't have said a word about it. The fear that played in his eyes and scent was nearly suffocating. I sighed and pulled away from him. After the hell Chichi put him through, I'm not surprised he feared what I said. I'd he scared too if the harpy had kissed me and I'm not even her son. It was the first thing to do when I went back to Hell in the morning; I was going to enjoy torturing her soul for what she did to him for seven years.

"Was that so hard to say just now?" he asked looking away from me. He sounded broken as his dark eyes starred out the window, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yes. I never planned to tell you any of this. I never planned on mating, I never planned on being in love and I never planned to have it happen with you." God I sounded like an ass saying it. He asked and I answered truthfully. Hell it was hard for me to even make up my mind of taking him as my mate. "We didn't know if you would come back to us or move on and join your father. I had to think fast or never see you again. I was given an ultimatum for the rights to your soul when you die and even then the choice is yours to make but the only way I can give you that choice was to tell you everything that I kept from you." I added moving to sit in the chair beside the bed. I didn't know what was going through that mind of his nor was I going to pry.

"Then why even offer mating with me? I find it hard to believe that you needed power to rule over hell since you've done it for how many hundreds of years now?" he asked coldly, distantly. He felt hurt and yet he still loved me, I gotten that much from the link between us.

"Because I couldn't stomach the thought of losing you to another. Because I'm selfish for wanting to capture and hold a guardian angel at my side to posture before all of hell, challenging another demon to do what I did and make an angel fall" I said going with the stupid human metaphor to describe him but that's what he was. If I wasn't already the king of hell, I would have been tortured long ago for tempting the boy to fall for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Gohan's POV

I didn't know what to say. Piccolo called me an angel. I doubt that I am but still, it made me feel special even though I wasn't sure how I felt about him being a Demon King. I knew that he once held the title but to know that he never gave it up even as he trained me, got close to me. Yet on some level it didn't bug me. I didn't know what to say to his response to my question but then how could I? It wasn't something I thought about. It never crossed my mind. I did the only thing I could think of to do.

Sitting up I closed the distance between us, pressing my lips to his. They were warm and enticing, like frosting on a freshly made cake. Before I knew what was going on, I was pinned on my back against the bed again with him above me. God, it felt so right to be under him like this. I really thought I was going to die, without saying goodbye to anyone or him. That I would break my promise to Goten but then at least Vegeta and Piccolo would have made damn sure Goten was safe, even though I failed to save him like I failed to save dad from cell. I felt him pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Is that how you see me Piccolo; as an angel?" I asked I needed to know if he was being honest with me or not. I never saw myself as one because angels never made mistakes, never let the ones they love die because of their mistakes. They could protect the world without fearing that they would destroy the very thing they were trying to save.

"Yes Gohan, in my world your an angel you always have been and always will be. It's why I can't stand to lose you, because I manage to capture the heart of one of heaven's most valuable souls. I get that you never got over your father's death at Cell's hands but you didn't kill him nor did you fail him. You saved the world and you saved Goten from that harpy." He growled, annoyed that I still don't see it that way. Coming from him, it didn't sound all that bad like it does when I replay it in my mind. I forced myself to sit up. It took effort and made me dizzy but at least I was sitting up on my own.

I rested my head on his shoulder letting my eyes close I felt cold up to the point where I touched him. The moment my cheek touched his shoulder I suddenly felt like I was being burned from the inside out. "How long have I been laying here?" I asked softly wrapping my arms around him.

I remember when I was little, I couldn't remember ever being able to read him to know what kind of a mood he was in. Now it seem so clear though if he didn't want me to know how he's feeling, he could probably be unreadable to me again. "A week. God Gohan we all thought we lost you when we found you barely breathing. There was so much blood everywhere I thought you were going to die in my arms..." he breathed out. I kissed his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and cuddled into him deeper.

It was the last thing I could remember before being gently shaken awake by him. "I have the head to Hell, I have some things to take care of, I'll be back this evening." I nodded to him wanting to go back to sleep. He kissed me before vanishing as the door opened.

"Piccolo are you...I guess he already left again..."I heard Bulma say. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. I heard her rush over to the bed than silence. I relaxed my grip on the blanket which ended up being a mistake. She pulled the blanket off me. I groaned again only to get hugged by the woman. "Gohan, I'm so glad you're awake." She said holding me. After a few moments she let me go. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I should be sleeping more" I muttered out knowing it wasn't going to happen. I pulled out the IV and sat up. "Coffee is made I take it?" I asked getting up. I was only mildly dizzy from it which was good. I noticed I wasn't in the cloths I was wearing a week ago. I was in a pair of pajama pants. "I take it my cloths where cut off?" I asked looking at her noticing that she was watching me closely. She nodded slowly. I rolled my eyes.

I walked out of the room and to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. I knew she fallowed me. I think she was too shocked that I was up walking around already. So was I to think about it. I shouldn't be walking around not after the damage that the poison would had done alone with that serum that I was injected with. "Go see if Vegeta's go some cloth's that'll fit you while I make breakfast. After the kids go to school we'll run some tests to see how you're doing." I nodded. I knew she could see the scars on my chest and back. I knew she was going to ask about them later.

I walked up to Vegeta's room and knocked on the door softly before walking in. "Vegeta..." I called out as I closed the door behind me softly. I walked further into his room to see him sitting on the bed holding a picture frame. I sat at the foot of the bed looking at him. I notice the single tear running down his cheek. "You'll see him this weekend" I said softly. I knew which picture he was holding. He asked me for a picture of dad just after he died for the second time.

"I know but a day won't cut it. As much as I love Bulma for helping me get through my heat and the son she gave me. It's not as satisfying as it should be. Transfers should be with another male not a female" he said sadly. I understood that. Out of all the kisses I had with women, not a one never even came close to stratifying me, unlike Piccolo's kisses that left me craving for more.

"A day is better than nothing" I whispered. I knew from experience. I treasured the day Piccolo had straddled and kissed me after the first night Chichi abused me. After which he was gone for three years. It hurt when he left. I really did believe that he wouldn't come back to Earth, that I drove him off by starting that kiss. Those three year feel like eternity to me. "He loved you. He planned to make Chichi leave and have you move in with us. The last thing he told he before that fight was that he loved you not her. I overheard them having sex and the conversation afterwards." I never told anyone it, they didn't need to know about that since dad was dead but Vegeta looked like he needed some sort of hope at the moment.

"Gohan...?" I saw the shock in his eyes. I smiled softly.

"I'm not lieing. He was sick of having that harpy poison his food all the time, not to mention her cheating on him all the time. I guess somewhere along the way he fell in love with you" I said honestly smiling at him. "I'm sorry that it never worked out that way" I said looking at my lap.

"It's not your fault Gohan, it was your first major battle that you actually fought the majority of the battle. You didn't have experience under your belt like you father, Piccolo or myself had. You also faced off against a manufactured monster not a born person like what we had to fight. You did amazing for your first major fight. I think I would have been more pissed at your father if he didn't step in and protect you in your first fight when you needed it" I pulled Vegeta into a hug and rubbed his back. "You should know that you're going into heat, it's why Bulma with give you funny looks."

"I noticed the looks when I got my coffee when she wouldn't let me go back to sleep. I don't mind, it's nothing new, all the girls at school give me that look. Not to mention she has to go through Piccolo to get to me." I said with a smirk. Explains why I've been craving Piccolo's touch since I woke up from the coffee. "How about you get up and ready, I get the boys up and met you downstairs for breakfast?" I asked letting him go slowly. I smiled at his nod. I took the picture from him hands and put it on his dresser before heading out of the room.

I opened the door to Trunks' room and smiled at the sight. Trunks was laying on his back with Goten cuddling into his right side. Goten's hand rested on Trunks' chest next to his face. They looked so cute sleeping like that. I'm not surprised that they were sleeping like that. After all Goten was also a transfer and Trunks was the only dominate male that he know in his life that was his age. I walked over to the edge of the bed, kneeling beside it. I knew better then at sit on his bed while they were asleep. It was an unwritten code that we all went by, don't touch anyone's bed if they were asleep unless someone was really sick and need help.

"Trunks, it's time to walk up" I said softly, gently shaking him awake, giving Goten a few more moments to sleep. He groaned and pulled Goten closer to him. I smiled. "Trunks" I called a little louder and shook him slightly harder. He opened his blue eyed and looked at me for a moment blinking the sleep out of his eyes before they widen.

"Gohan...your awake." I smiled and nodded to the boy and pointed down to Goten.

"I'll let you wake him up. I'll wait for you two downstairs" I said with a smirk standing up to leave the room when he grabbed my hand.

"No Gohan you wake him up. He spent every night but last night sleeping against you but he didn't really sleep. He would have slept against you last night but he fell asleep playing video games with me. I didn't have the heart to wake him." I looked at him blinking than smiled. I knelt beside the bed and shook Goten gently but firmly.

"Goten time to wake up, breakfast is almost done" I said softly and the boys eyes snapped open at the mention of food. He could sleep though anything but that. His eyes locked with mine before he sat up rubbing his eyes before looking at me again he tackled me in a hug.

"GOHAN!" he cried knocking us both onto the floor causing Trunks to laugh. I laughed and held my brother. "Don't scare us like that!" he pouted out as he burred his head into my chest.

"I didn't plan on it, but I'm sorry I worried you bro. Thank you for sitting at my side all week so I could find my way back home." I said to the boy to make him feel better. Trunks smiled brightly getting out of bed. Heading to the closet and tossed a shirt at me that was about my size before grabbing his school uniform and Goten's uniform from the closet. I nodded my thanks, not letting go of my brother since he wouldn't let go of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Trunks' POV

I tossed the school uniform on to the bed. Chuckling at the two brothers who were still laying on the floor. I missed seeing Goten so happy. The whole week he had been depressed and worried about Gohan being in a coma that I nearly forgot how much I like his smile, need his care free nature. "Goten you need to get off him. We have to get ready for school. Breakfast will be downstairs waiting for us along with Gohan." I said causing to boy to pout but get off his brother who smiled and ruffled Goten's hair promising to be waiting downstairs for him.

I walked over to him and pulled him to me, titling his face up to look at mine. "Relax 'Ten he's not going anywhere till mom give him a clean bill of health even then he wouldn't leave you behind." I whispered to him before pressing my lips to his. It wasn't anything new for us. It only ever occurred in my room or his when no one was with us and usually when he's pouting about something. His body was tense then melted into mine. I knew Gohan and dad figured out that we had a deeper bond then friendship but it didn't seem to bother them one bit.

"I know but he just came out of it and yet I can't spend the day with him since we have to go to school that Vegeta booked us for training for the tournament this evening." He whined softly just as I pulled back slightly. I pressed my lips against his again. After two or three kisses he would stop pouting. I didn't want to go through the normal route with him. I parted my lips slightly against his and licked the line of where his lips meet one another. He stiffened against me again. I kept running my tongue along the line. Soon as his lips parted I slipped my tongue into his mouth, brushing it against his tongue. He leaned into me more; holding onto my shoulders for support. I tighten my hold on him so he wouldn't fall as he shyly brushed his tongue against mine, unsure what to do. In truth I didn't either though. Slowly I pulled back from the kiss and held him close to me.

"You'll get time to see him tonight Goten, I promise you, for now let's just get ready for school and grab something to eat" I said as I stepped away from him quickly changing out of my pajama's and into the dorky school uniform. He did the same, both of us finishing at the same time. He grabbed his hair brush before heading to the washroom while I combed mine out and headed down stairs.

Walking into the kitchen I notice Gohan was reading from his school text book while working on the homework he missed over the past week, mom was watching him intently. "Piccolo's going to be mad at you, mom, if you keep staring at Gohan like that." I said sitting next to him as he reached for his mug of coffee not bothering to look up from his reading or stop writing. I just blinked watching him, impressed with how he could do that. "God, you're a bookworm Gohan" I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not looking at him like '**that**' Trunks"

"It comes with practice"

I blinked both talked at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them. "Yeah mom you where, it's the same look you give Dad before you two have sex" while it got Gohan to look up from the book and at me while mom choked on her coffee. I blinked not getting what was so shocking about it.

"It's not that big of a deal...we hear lots of things; like about how the Mateing ritual is suppose to go and the risk involved with it, what dominate and transfer males are, about Vegeta being in love with dad. We hear a lot more than you think" I heard Goten say as he walked into the room sitting on my left side. I found it funny that he could only eat if he was sitting on my left, yet he could only sleep if he was sleeping on my right side.

Gohan laughed shaking his head as mom put a plate of eggs and toast in front on the table fallowed by bacon, sausages and fruit smoothies before us. "At least it saves time on explaining things to you two" Gohan said getting up to grab more coffee. I notice mom watching Gohan again. "Relax Trunks, there is nothing you mom could do to make me sleep with her, I'm gay and I have a mate that I love. Beside it would kill me to sleep around on Piccolo, which would be going against her trying to save my life." Gohan said winking at mom. I never seen him this happy in my life. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. Mating with Piccolo really did wonders for him, I couldn't help but wonder if sex with the man was really that good. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Goten was already digging into breakfast. I could resist joining him before he ate it all.

"Don't forget you two; we're training for the tournament when you get home. Gohan we're training soon as Bulma says you're healthy." I heard dad growl out as he walked into the room. I laughed at his single mindedness. I guess he had to be, it was the only thing that kind of kept him going after Goku died. I nodded as I ate and he sat down on the other side of Gohan.

"So, do you know where Piccolo went to? He's here every night but never during the day. I wanted to talk to him about some things." I choked on my mouthful. The only one who could ever get that man to talk really was Gohan otherwise he was a cold distant man who said the minimal amount that he could get away with.

"He said he was going to Hell to take care of things" Gohan said like it was a normal everyday thing for the man to do. He blinked looking up at all of us when we stopped eating to look at him. "What? It's what he told me rate before he left and Bulma came in to check on me, though I wanted to sleep."

"No living person in their right mind would go to Hell. It's a one way trip" Dad grunted out. He was just as bad as Piccolo for the not talking thing which I guess is why their close friends. they get one another without having to talk much and when they do talk they get right to it, avoiding the small talk. I felt Goten slide his hand into my hand under the table hold onto it. I gently squeezed his hand watching Gohan, willing my expression to stay the same.

"He said he'd be back this evening, I'm not worried about it, Piccolo never breaks his word." He sounded so confident about it but his eyes gave away his worried and fear. He was trying so hard to make things turn out for the best, for everyone, for so long I think he forgot how to just be himself and relax. He was always on edge about something. Till this morning than we had to ruin it for him.

"Anyways, Goten and I will be waiting for you by the car mom" I said before finishing off my drink and leaving the room with Goten not far behind me. I swear that he could be a puppy some days. Together we headed upstairs grabbed our backpacks.

"Was it just me or did Gohan seem relaxed up till your mom asked about where Piccolo was?" Goten asked so softly that I gave paused and looked at him blinking. He was leaning on the door frame to my room watching me with large, pleading dark eyes. As if he was begging me to say I saw the same so that he wouldn't be the only one going crazy. The sad thing was is that Gohan did seem relaxed till Piccolo was brought up, then he went back to being the Gohan I knew; the one that was always trying to make things right, always trying to be one step ahead of everything, so that nothing could go wrong.

"I saw it too 'Ten. Don't worry so much about it, Gohan and Piccolo will work things out and things will settle into a new norm and things will be fine, you'll see" I said trying to comfort him. I'm guessing that unlike Gohan, Goten and I who grew up knowing what he was, made it easy for us to accept our deepening feelings for each other. It also explained why I was so protective of him all the time. For him he learned the info at as a per-teen along with Piccolo. Shortly after Piccolo left, Gohan learned everything else he could about what he was in those three years Piccolo was gone. The whole time he lost hope with every day that passed that he would be with the man. I doubt he would say anything to Piccolo about it but there were days I really did think that it would be the last time that I would see him alive. He would be so pale with dark begs under his eyes. I grabbed our bags, hand him his bag, taking his hand I lead him to the front door to grab our coats and put on our shoes, trying not to think about the drama going on in Gohan's life.

"Gohan, I really think you should stay here at least till your schooling is finished."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I never wanted to go to school and be a scholar? That I was happiest when I was living off the land away from the rest of humanity? That I don't want to deal with people who aren't on the team."

I looked at Goten and sighed. I think that I rather take a day at school then listen to mom and Gohan argue about things. Both were too stubborn to let go of their points but in this case, I sided with Gohan. I wouldn't want to deal with pure humans after what his mother did to him. I ushered Goten out of the house. "If mom doesn't come out here in 15 minutes, I get dad to call us in sick and spend the day training with him." I said walking over to the car. He nodded leaning on the car beside me. He looked so lost in though. It wasn't like he was spacing, looking like an air head but he looked so focused and yet he wasn't focused at all. I set the alarm on my watch to go off in 15, signalling the wait time was up.

"Hey Trunks...what's going to happen during the year you're in high school and I'm not, along with the year after you graduate?" I blinked looking at him. That's what he was thinking about. "What happens to us then?" I blinked not knowing how to answer him. I didn't know that the future held.

"I don't know 'Ten but we'll get through it, together" I said taking a hold of his hand. He held onto it desperately. "I promise 'Ten I'm not going to leave you alone" I said smiling at the smaller boy. Trying to bring back that joy he held earlier this morning. He smiled back at me, his eyes promising the same thing as my watch went off; causing us both to grin, no school for us today. We ran in to find dad who would gladly call in so that he could spend the day training us for the tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Goku's POV

I stood waiting for Baba to arrive to go back to Earth, even if it's only for 24 hours. Seven Earth years, that's how long it's been since I last seen my family and friends. The last I seen them, talked to them, they couldn't understand why I chose to remain dead. Part of it must have been the shock of having Gohan fight Cell, and of that monster nearly blowing up the entire world and my death to save the planet I love and for them.

"There you are Goku, you ready to go to Earth for the day?" I heard an airy female voice say from behind me. I felt the grin break out over my face. I couldn't wait. After seven years I get to see how much Gohan and Trunks' have grown and see Vegeta one last time. Either I'm going to get my wish of spending one night to know what it would have been like to be his lover or give him the rematch I promised him all though years ago. Before I knew it the silent air boomed with sound of people talking, having a good time.

The smell of cooking food filled the air. Before me stood the z-team, my friends who I rather call my family. Piccolo leaned against the tree looking unimpressed. Vegeta didn't look at me, arms crossed over his chest. "GOKU!" I heard Krillen and Bulma call out as they hugging me along with Yamcha and Tien.

"Hey guys, long time no see" I laughed using the fake innocent tone that they knew to be me. I figure only Gohan could tell I was faking it. I looked over the group noticing a boy with lavender hair; Trunks standing next to Vegeta looking just as unimpressed as Piccolo. On the other side of Piccolo stood a young man dressed in green and black with sunglasses on with a girl hanging off his arm and a kid hiding behind his leg. The man for the most part smelt like Gohan but there was something off about it besides it being mixed with Piccolo's scent.

"Hi dad... there's someone I want you to met. Goten this is our father...Dad, met Goten." I looked at the boy who looked out from behind Gohan. I couldn't believe how much he looked like me yet didn't. The boy hid further behind Gohan. I looked at Gohan again, so much conflict hidden deep within his eyes. I noticed the lack of Chichi being here. I couldn't help the worry that. "Don't look so worried, Chichi can't hurt me...She's dead..." I blinked and watched as the girl gasped looking up at Gohan holding tighter onto his arm. He pulled away from her, stepping closer to Piccolo who still didn't look impressed.

"um...Hi..." I smiled kneeling down to the boy's level. He was shy but he didn't have Gohan's reserve about talking to people. I open my arms to the boy. Had I known Chichi was pregnant with him I might not have stayed dead, it wasn't fair to Gohan to have to help raise the boy. After a second he hugged me and tightly. I couldn't help but hug him back just as tightly as he hugged me. "Your the last one of the team to resister. We got here at the crack of dawn so we wouldn't have to wait in line to do it. Your going to watch me fight right dad? I'm going to make you and brother proud of me and how well I can fight" I laughed at the boy's eagerness. I put him on the ground with a true smile.

"You bet son." I ruffled his hair before walking over to Gohan who watched the crowd walking past us. _**'Thank you Gohan for looking out for him and I'm sorry for leaving you alone to deal with her. I'm glad you're safe'**_ I used the mental link between us. I felt his shock. "You better take care of him Piccolo or I'll come back here myself to make you pay for hurting him." I said. It wasn't that shocking to me that they had become lovers. The two held such a deep bond for each other that only a total idiot couldn't see it. I pulled Gohan in for a hug the he returned almost desperately. I guess the last seven years have been the hardest on him.

"Moron; go register for the tournament, so we can go eat. You can share stories then." I laughed. I missed hearing Vegeta's voice. It was short and though I know he was trying to sound angry and pissed off at me all I could hear was the sorrow in his voice and the slight relief that hid under the fake tone he used. I nodded and took Goten's hand letting the boy lead the way to the sign-in table as the others fallowed. It wasn't till we were already walking towards the table did I notice 18 and Krillen had hair. "um...why is 18 here and Krillen what's up with the hair?" I asked blinking getting a nervous laugh from Krillen.

"18's my wife Goku and well keeping my head shaved and waxed was just too much work to do now that I have a family to support and raise." I blinked more, looking at my best friend than to the blond woman walking behind us. I noticed the faint blush on her cheeks but left things at that.

"Congratulations you two, I'm happy for you both" I said. I meant it, they looked happy together unlike how I was with Chichi. I notice Gohan walking behind Piccolo, the girl still trying to cling to him and he was still rejecting her politely but she wasn't getting the hint. I looked over at Vegeta out of the corner of my eye. He still had his arms crossed and he looked more lonely than ever though, a detested looked played on his features.

"He already turned her down last week and harshly too. What's with these Earth women and not getting the hint?" He growled out bitterly. "He has your soft heartedness Kakarot. For nearly dying from it last week and he still didn't learn from it..." I blinked looking at Vegeta. He growled, glaring at me out of the corner of his eyes. "What are you staring at clown?" I missed his insults for me. In general, I missed the proud prince and his antics while I was dead. I swear that by then end of my time here on Earth I was going to kiss him at the very least.

'_**You; call me soft all you want but I missed you while I was in paradise...I missed everyone but you're the one I couldn't stop thinking about. Day, night, it didn't matter, the only time I could stop myself was during training and half the time that didn't even work. I figured that since I only got today to be my last day on earth, I want to spend as much time as I can being by your side.' **_I said mentally to him, partly confessing my love for him. I really fear that he would reject me if I fully told him about my feelings. I felt his shock as his step faultered slightly.

'_**Kakarot...what the hell are you trying to say?'**_ I didn't say anything back as I signed in for the tournament. Afterwards I let Goten drag me off towards where Bulma arranged for us to eat privately.

The room was large with a large table in the center with piles of food mounted high. My mouth watered at I walked over to the table everyone finding their seats. I couldn't help but notice how everyone sat at the table. Most of the couples sat across from each other, except Gohan who sat beside Piccolo on the man's left side. I blinked notice that Goten was also sitting on the left side of Trunks', Vegeta even sat to the left side of me. _**'You missed a lot being dead dad...Vegeta, Goten and I are transfer males. Think of it as a third gender of the saiyan race. The sitting on the left side of a more 'dominate' male is a sign of our status. With Piccolo and I being mates, I could sit on either side of him but I like sitting on his left side, it just feels right. It's why my scent has changed along with the scare on my right wrist and left side of my neck. It's from the mating ritual. If it wasn't for Piccolo, I wouldn't be here dad...'**_ I heard Gohan's voice ring out in my head. Looking over at him he was talking with Dende and Piccolo in their native language. Videl who sat next to Dende was giving them funny looks for talking in a different language. My own son wasn't even looking at me, I must have been giving of some powerful confusion vibes for him to pick up on.

'_**Gohan...?'**_

'_**What? You where giving off confused vibes since you got here, it's kind of hard not to notice. Look; don't worry about Trunks and Goten. Both know about it and when the time comes they have their own plan to deal with it.'**_ I looked over at the two boys who were having an eating contest. _**'look Dad, Vegeta wants something to happen today, but your going have to cut through his pride to make it happen. Now's your chance for you two to go out of the room to 'talk' if you know what I mean'**_ I smiled nearly choking on my mouthful of food. Gohan didn't waste time pointing things out, though he rarely go without speaking up if he felt/ thought something should be voiced. I nudged Vegeta and nodded to the door.

"We'll be back Guys, I need to talk to Vegeta about something." I said half dragging Vegeta with me to leave the room. I made sure the hallway was clear and the door to the room was closed, so others couldn't see us or fallow without us knowing it. I pinned him against the wall keeping our bodies close together. The shock and fear in his dark, bottomless eyes was clear. I smirked, closing the distance to press our lips. His lips where warm and soft against mine, it took a moment before his hands clutched my shirt tightly, as he started to kiss back, fallowing my lead. I have to admit that my fantasies about this kiss could never do justice compared to how this kiss was turning out.

In all my life I never had a kiss that made me dizzy yet feel so much more alive from it. I never let Chichi know it but I always wanted to show affection, to hold someone in my arms for hours, to cuddle with them every night, to have kisses like this, to have something special in the entire world that no one else can be a part of. It took years of being dead to understand what I wanted out of my life; a life that I gave up twice for to save the world and my friends, my sons. I wanted deepen the kiss but I heard someone coming towards the door. I broke the kiss and stepped back a step. I felt cold already missing the heat from his body.

"I was thinking that if we don't fight each other in the tournament that we should head up to the lookout and have our rematch up there" I said putting on that fake innocent's again while he became cold and unreadable again. I wanted to pull him against me and melt that wall around him, to feel all that desperation and emotions that he kept locked away. The door to the room opened and Piccolo stepped out closing the door behind him. He nodded to us before turning to walk away from the room. The second he vanished from sight I was pressed up against the other wall with Vegeta against me, clutching tightly to my shirt.

"Idiotic clown; I didn't want you to leave me behind. I was finally ready to stop being alone, to open up to someone, you went and got yourself killed. Do you have any idea how hard it's been these last seven years for me...?" I cut him off with another kiss. I poured every ounce of love and respect I had for this man into the kiss. I held him tight to me, memorizing the feel of him being in my arms. What ever happened today was going have to last me till his death...maybe longer than that. He was no saint but then he had helped to save the earth and stop Frieza but it didn't mean that he would go to paradise but he might not go to hell either. Only time would tell where King Yama would send his soul when his time in this life came to an end.

"I get it Vegeta and being honest here, I didn't want to stay dead, I wanting to come back for you and Gohan but look at how things went when I was off training after my fight with Frieza on Namik. The both of you where safe here on earth, you both had peace. I'm the cause of the androids being build; I'm the reason why Frieza came to Earth, why Raditz, Nappa and you came to Earth. I had to stay dead...it was the only way I could insure that you two and Goten are safe." I whispered to him, our lips just millimetres apart. "I love you Vegeta." I voiced it, to both of us. I voiced how I felt about him. The words Chichi longed to hear from me, was heard by the prideful man in my arms.

"If we don't fight in this ridiculous tournament, I rather not fight at all. I want to know what it's like to have one night with you would be like. Please?" he whispered back softly begging me not to break this one last chance we had to be together. I was glad he didn't reject me out right. Even if I never hear him say he loves me back, I can live with it, knowing that he didn't fully hate me either.

"For you my Prince, anything." I breathed back to him claiming his lips one last time before we headed back to enjoy the feast that was a waiting our return. I noticed Gohan's knowing smirk he flashed us. I nodded back to him before taking my seat again. As Goten and Trunks filled us in while we ate about who won their eating contest.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter everyone, I have a lot happing in my personal life rate now, along with working on two new stories; Flames of Hope (posted here of ) and Wolf's Call (original story on ) I'm under the same name for both sites for those interested in reading Wolf's Call. Enjoy the reads and thanks again for all your support!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Piccolo's POV

I had to leave the room, watching saiyan's eat wasn't want made me leave even though at times it was disturbing how much they could eat in so little time. No, what made me leave was due to two things; Videl and her believe that Gohan couldn't be gay or that she could turn his straight and this presence I was feeling. I had a feeling of who it was but I couldn't be sure about it. I walked past Goku and Vegeta. I have to applaud the two, on looking like nothing happened but their scents don't lie, they had done something. Both had the scent of arousal on them, along with the others scent mixed with their own.

I let it go, leaving to two to work out whatever was going on between them. I had to see where this presence was coming from. It didn't help that I didn't like the idea of Gohan fighting after being in a coma for a week before waking up about six days ago. I felt like I was going out of my mind with him still wanting to fight even though he was pregnant. Vegeta said normal saiyan heats last about two months here on earth, which would be about a month on Planet Vegeta. His scent was only alluring for the four days before tapering off for the most part, well before his heat was suppose to have ended. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was pregnant, since that was the whole point for going through heat.

'_**Piccolo...you sure you don't want me to go with you?'**_ Gohan still sounded panicked and clingy. Not that I didn't mind him being clingy but I rather not have the others watch us. It wasn't Dende, Vegeta or the two boys but the rest of the team that I was having problems with. They might know that we're mated but knowing and seeing it are too different things and some of them could barely handle knowing that we were mates.

'_**I'm sure Gohan, besides you need to relax. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby alright?'**_ I asked back walking through the hoard of people heading towards this power I was feeling was resting.

'_**I know but I still feel like I should be with you not sitting here with the others...'**_

'_**Gohan listen to me. Spend time with your father before he has to go back to the other side. Maybe think about telling him about the pregnancy since you only have today to talk with him. I'll be back by your side shortly.'**_ I cut him off. I had to. He was panicking again. We talked about it the other day. He didn't like being away from me. He feared that I made a mistake in mating him and that I would leave on him to never come back. He started writing in a journal again. I made him start it again, for the most part it helped him get his emotions off his chest and not feel judged but in a way it was always being judged by him. Though he had nothing to fear about me leaving him, if watching him grow up didn't drive me away from him, us being mates could never be a mistake.

I walked into an almost empty area on the grounds. There were two men sitting on a bench unmoving. One was small, with purple skin; the other was tall, with red skin. They didn't look at me for a moment before the smaller one turned his head slightly to look at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. The Supreme Kai was sitting here on Earth. I knew of the man and never officially met him till now.

"Answer me something Piccolo; what was his answer?" it was a softly spoken question. It must have been one of the rare events in the whole universe that the gods couldn't see. I smiled; a true one that I rarely even gave, when I was around anyone else but Gohan. "So he chose to fall, to be with you in hell. Protect him Piccolo; it's not often that a soul is willing to go to hell; especially for love." I nodded in agreement.

"I know...it's rare for you to leave your planet, rarer still to have you fight in a tournament for sport, do I get to know what brings you here or do I have to wait for when you fill the others in?" I asked. This God was no fool. I figured he had a hand in sending Goku back to earth today, that in some way, the unease I felt within hell, he had a part in.

"When the others are filled in, so will you, however I will let you know this now, Gohan's fight is going to be an important one; no one must interfere in it no matter what. I promise you that I will not have him die in that fight." my hands clenched and a growl escaped me. I closed my eyes trying to keep my anger under control.

"And what of the child he carries?" I asked darkly. I knew Gohan could take care of himself but the child was helplessly depended on Gohan, who as time goes on, would rely on me heavily to protect both of them. Even though it was the early stage of the pregnancy I noticed the shifting in his power. Each day it was dimensioning; sliver by sliver. He still had a massive amount of hidden power that he had yet to tap into if worse came. I hadn't feared it before now and from the shocked looked on both of their faces, they hadn't expected that news. It took them a moment to sink in.

"I can't say Piccolo..." I nodded. He could guarantee the Gohan would live but not a child that he was pregnant with. "I swear to you Piccolo, if the child dies, I'll make it up to you two." I gave a short nod before turning to leave the two be. I headed back to where the others were.

"Come on Gohan, we're going to be late for the Preliminaries if you don't hurry up." I heard Videl say before I even got back to the room where we were eating lunch. I came into the room to see Gohan pulling himself to his feet, looking paler than he did when I left. I walked over to him, sitting him back down sitting with him. The girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gohan...you okay?" Goku asked kneeling next to the teen, who nodded trying to wave off that he wasn't looking so good. I didn't let go of his right hand watching him closely.

"I just stood up to fast is all, I'm fine dad" he said with a smiled. I knew he was faking it. He didn't want the others to worry about him or to have me worry about him.

'_**Gohan don't lie to me, what's wrong?**_' I asked him. A feeling of dizziness and nausea washed over me coming from him. It came from him, along with a sharp yet dull ache coming from his stomach.

'_**I'm okay...just my body adjusting to being pregnant. I know, take it easy; I swear I will. I'll concede any match that would force me to turn super saiyan'**_ he promised before standing up more slowly this time. At least he had more color in his face this time. He didn't look like he was about to lose his balance at the moment. _**'Just don't go far, please Piccolo... I don't want to be alone while my bodies adjusting' **_I nodded to him getting up along with Goku who still looked worried.

"You sure your okay Gohan? I've never know you to get sick before" Goku asked.

"I'm fine dad, really" he said before heading out of the room with Goten running to catch up to him. Goku looked at me for an answer to what was wrong with him. I said nothing and fallowed after my mate as he walked towards the Preliminary area. Goten headed off to go join the kids for the starting round of the kids tournament. On the way I pulled him with me towards a secluded spot away from the crowd. Gently I pinned him between me and the wall.

"Gohan..." I didn't know how to warn him about what the God warned me about. He closed the distance between us, pressing his lips against mine. I grinned into the kiss, pressing him more against the wall as I took control of the kiss. He shivered against and I pinned his wrist to the wall. I didn't want to get caught in too much of a compromising position. "Something was going to happen during one of your fights. I won't be able to help you. I want to, but the gods have ordered me not to interfere with the fight." I whispered to him. He gave me a look of confusion for a moment before a look of peace and trust over took his features.

"Relax my king, I'll be fine. I know that if you could, you would. I love you. I've trusted you longer than I could remember most things. You need to trust that I can handle what's going to happen." He whispered to me resting his head on my shoulder, letting his eyes close for a moment. I warped my arms around him, holding him to me. "I already can't wait to go relax in the lake when we get home tonight" I chuckled as I lead him the rest of the way to where we were supposed to be. We watched as 18 tapped some sort of machine getting a number on the screen of 218, leaving the crowd speechless.

They called Gohan up next, getting a score of 103 managing to punch the machine without breaking it, making it look like it was a struggle to hit the number he did. Though my favourite part of this, was with Vegeta not bothering at all to hold back his power and sent the machine flying into a tree; it was what we all felt like doing. "Lucky for us that we all got to go before Vegeta did, no telling how long it's going to be till they dig out the replacement machine." Goku laughed out, being the care free fool that he always was. I rolled my eyes.

"We can finish watching the kids tournament while we wait..." Gohan whispered out looking towards the Supreme Kai and his guard who were walking towards us. I noticed Gohan and Vegeta both backed up a step from the two approaching men. It wasn't that the two couldn't stand their ground but I think they both picked up on that air of dominance the small man was pumping out making it seem like an aura.

"You must be Goku; it's truly an honour to meet a man of your calibre. Your reputation intrigued me so much, as to come here to meet you." The smaller one said holding his hand out for a handshake before Goku, floating before us. Gohan was shacking beside me, as his hand found mine, holding onto it tightly. The taller man was watching him closely as if sizing him up.

"Thanks, I think. Since you know my name, what's yours? Call me old fashion for wanting to know the name of those who come all the way to earth to meet me" I heard Goku say. He didn't sound carefree nor did he sound pissed off at man before him. Both men managed to hold their ground as a sparks arched over their hands.

"You can call me Shin; I look forwards to seeing your skills for myself. Good luck in your matches." he said with a smile before he floated pasted us with the taller man fallowing behind him getting lost in the crowd of combatants behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Shin POV**

I 'walked' away from the legendary Z-warriors that the universe talks so highly about. Chills were still shooting up and down my spine from the meeting and from a simple hand shake with Goku. I never meet any of them or seen pictures of the warriors besides that of Goku. I hadn't expected they would all have this over powering aura about them. Like nothing could touch them, not even the gods. I could understand that feeling coming from Piccolo and the teenage boy who stood beside him, desperately clinging to the demon king, but from the others; it didn't make sense why they would have that kind of aura to them.

Looking at the boy, I couldn't even tell that he was pregnant or feel how much power he truly had. I'm not going to lie; I hated to lose his soul to hell. He was too pure, too innocent to be trapped within hell but I also couldn't deny his soul the love it was craving. It's why I gave Piccolo the ultimatum. I would allow Gohan to go to hell with him; if he came clean to the boy. I didn't think that the boy would do it, that he would agree to go to hell to stay with Piccolo.

In a sad way, their more blessed than I'll ever be. They have each other; they know the joys of having someone to hold during the long nights, or the comfort found in the other's embrace. Those are simple joys I could never know. Ironic; how the king of Hell is blessed with those, while the god of god's is cursed from ever knowing them. I see it in the eyes of those around me, those who see a glimpse into my relationship with Kabito, thinking that we're lovers; we're not. Though there are days I wish we were. Unknown too many, Kibito has a wife and a set of twins at home waiting for him.

The man is my best friend and only adviser I think I'll ever have but the man deserves time with his family. I tried to convince him of that before coming to Earth. Buu; the terror of the universe that I feared to the core of my soul and he wouldn't turn from my side; my knight in shining armour, lighting my world in my darkest hour of need; I couldn't ask for a better friend than him.

"I'm going to check in with Allia. I'll be back in a bit." She's a tall, sturdy woman. Intense brown eyes; that could boar into one's soul, golden spun hair that was always pulled back into a sloppy ponytail; at least that's how she had it every time I've seen her besides the wedding. They had met at a festival that we went to a few hundred years ago. I want to say it was love at first sight but it wasn't. It took them close a hundred years to even become friends but once that happened things moved quickly and within a few short years they were married and been happy ever since.

"Go Kibito, talk to your wife, say hi to her for me. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own for awhile." I said with a smile waving him off. They man worried about everything all the time but for once I heard something in his voice that I wouldn't never believe if I hadn't wedded the two. Joy, pure absolute joy was laced in his voice. I was happy for him, and I wished him well with his wife. I walked away from him, weaving through the throng of people. I order myself a pink tea lemonade and headed back to the pound that was on the grounds that most visitors didn't even know about.

I didn't expect that I would have company. There standing alone was a young namekian with his head bowed. His frame clad in simple robs. For a moment I couldn't feel my heart beat as I watched a humming bird landed on his hand. He had such a soothing aura about him. I walked towards him silently so not to scare the bird away. The bird flew off when I got only a few feet from him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare the bird off on you." I said softly, startling him as well. I smiled guilty. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you." I chuckled out. He shivered before turning to me.

"Don't worry about it. What can I do for you?" He asks with a smile. There was something about this boy that seemed so otherworldly even to me. I didn't know what to say to the boy. He closed the distance between us and put a hand on my shoulder, still smiling warmly at me. Unlike the electrifying energy that Goku had when you touched him, this boy's energy was like gentle water caressing the shore. In a way I never wanted the feeling to end or the contact to brake.

"Not use to being around large crowds, I didn't mean to intrude on you. I'll go..." I lied. I didn't mind large crowds I just needed to be away from the humans this time to think about what to do about Buu and how to keep Piccolo and Gohan's child from being killed.

"No, please stay. I don't mind company. I don't get much of it most of the time outside of a few close friends." He said before leading me over to a bench. "Name's Dende, what's your name?" he asked, never losing that smile that said everything will be alright. It took a moment before it clicked; this boy was the guardian of Earth. He was a healer and the creator of the current Dragonballs here on Earth. I did my research before coming here to know all the key players and a healer was essential. We didn't have to rely on Kibito's limited healing skills for the battle. Problem came with is this boy wasn't a fighter and on the battle field he would be killed easily.

"Shin, it's a pleasure to met you Dende." It wasn't a lie; it was a true please to meet the young Guardian.

"Tell me Shin, what brings the god of gods here to Earth? Surly you haven't traveled all this way to see if I make a good guardian or not." He said teasingly. I looked at him, seeing that he was smiling still but there was haunted look in his eyes. "Though keep the flattery, it makes things entertaining." He kept teasing. I laughed.

"Piccolo's corrupted you."

"Gohan"

"Leave it to the new 'queen' of hell to already start corrupting the minds of such graceful innocents" I said cupping his face with one of my hands. I knew I shouldn't be doing it but for whatever reason, I felt the need to reach out and protect this teen before me. The silent gasp that came from him as I touched his cheek was like blue bells ringing. I wanted to hear more of it but knew it was forbidden to listen to. "I wish I was here to watch you work but sadly little one; I'm here because something so dark and powerful is sleeping somewhere here on Earth and I'm here to stop it" I whispered. I sounded so calm and brave about it; like I stood a chance at killing Buu. Even though I knew I didn't stand a shot in hell at it.

He nodded closing his eyes; perhaps in silent prayer that no one would get hurt besides this new threat. I licked my lips and leaned forward, barely brushing my lips against his. I wasn't sure I touch his lips or if it was my mind teasing me before I could brush his lips with mine. I heard his soft gasp before pulling back with a smirk on my lips. I felt it. I walked away from him. I paused just about to merge with the crowd again. "oh and Dende, take care of yourself will you, it would be a shame to lose someone with your talents" I gave him a wink seeing the blush on his face as I joined the hoard of people moving heading to where the fighters were gathering to draw our lots of where we'll be fighting during the first round. I didn't care about the rest of the matches just that I need to fix it so that I fought Piccolo first fight and that Kibito was to fight Gohan in the fourth.

"What trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Kibito asked as I walked over to him. I blinked not getting what he was talking about. "You were smirking like you found something that you shouldn't be playing with" Dende; his name popped up in my mind. I sighed. Kibito was right I found myself trouble. I swear I couldn't hide anything from that man.

"I don't know what you talk of Kibito, I'm just excited that I got to shake hands with Goku" I lied. If I told him about Dende, he would give me a lecture about how wrong it was for a god to fall in love. In a way he was right. I would favour the north and more importantly Earth; where Dende oversaw things to make him happy. He wanted to say something but was cut off as people started to draw their places.

It didn't take long for everyone to draw their lots before heading to the ring. Piccolo and I walked towards the ring. If I wasn't careful about this, this man would rip me to shreds. I looked over the crowd and spotted Dende sitting with a group of humans and two young boys. His look of shock recognition didn't go unnoticed by Piccolo. We stood facing each other. His eyes were narrowed and distant as he looked me over.

'_**First you warn me that my mate is going to be attacked and I can't help him and now you're taking my brother from me. I'm not sure I can let that slide'**_ he said as he over. The bond all namekian's felt for each other is what he spoke of. It must be one of the few remaining pieces of Nail that remain with the man.

'_**I'm not able to take him away unless he dies but then he'll go to paradise, not with me Piccolo. Unlike you, I'm not able to love'**_ another lie. I was able to love; it was just against the rules to fall in love so I avoided others so I wouldn't be tempted like I was now.

"Gentlemen you can fight anytime now" the announcer said into his mic. I wasn't going to make the first move in this. I wasn't going to play into his hand.

'_**This had better be important to the whole damn universe Shin for asking me to risk Gohan. If it's not; I'll personally see to it that you're killed for risking him needlessly'**_ he said before shocking me and everyone else from the look on everyone's face, by forfeiting the match. I fallowed back to the fighters area behind him. I was shaking, I knew what I was doing was for the best interest of the universe but when a demon king makes a threat, it's not to be taken lightly and this threat was directed at me personally for once. For now all I could do is wait till Gohan's match and the events that would unfold. Only after his energy is stolen, I could fill them in as we're taken to Buu, so we can stop him before he's awaken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Gohan's POV**

Once the shock of the anti-climatic battle past, the next match was short lived and the third match was heart wrenching one. I may not have loved Videl like she was hoping for, but she was still a friend and watching her nearly get killed in the ring was almost unbearable. If it wasn't for Piccolo putting a hand on my shoulder, I would have jumped into the ring to protect her. I sighed as the red skin man walked towards me and towards the ring. Again I got an unnerving feeling from the man, that made me was to hide behind Piccolo again. I couldn't though, this man was my opponent and I wasn't going to let him scare me off like the little purple man scared Piccolo off.

I fallowed the man to the ring; standing across from the man. "I assure you Gohan, we'll fight but first I wish to see you at the true height of your power." I didn't know what to say. I stopped training till 6 days ago. It didn't help that I was pregnant. I think I knew I was pregnant before Piccolo did. I woke up after a few hours of sleep five days ago with a sharp cramp like feeling. It hurt but in a way it didn't. I remember I spent most of that night curled in on myself laying beside Piccolo on our bed trying to will the feeing away. That cave and clearing felt more like home than anywhere else. I remember when he woke up near dawn that fallowing morning; he was worried about me. I remember hearing the slight panic in his voice when he asked me what's wrong. I remember the prideful look on his face when I confided in him about possibly being pregnant.

My eyes darted to Piccolo who stood watching. I knew he heard what the man asked, he gave a short nod. I looked back at the man before me, pulling off the sunglasses. "Alright but be warned, I'm not an easy person to take down when I power up" I said. The man nodded; I knew the second I started to power up that something was wrong. I couldn't draw on much of my power that I knew I had. It's like it wouldn't wake up but I manage to draw enough energy to at least transform to the second level of super saiyan. The concrete blocks that made up the ring fell back into place.

"He slacked greatly on training. He was so much stronger fighting cell then he is now." I hear Vegeta say. I managed not to roll my eyes at the comment. If only Vegeta knew that I was pregnant he might not have said a word about it.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" I asked only I found that I couldn't move as the two pale humans came at me. This was the fight Piccolo warned me about; the one that he had to stay out of. I felt panic and fear rise in me at the large one; Spopovich held me from moving. He was stronger than I thought pure humans could get, when I had a hard time drawing air into my lungs. The thinner man; Yamu stabbed me with this weird gore thing. I felt my energy drop like a stone. It wasn't what I cared about. I didn't care how much energy I lost, just about the child's safety. Unfortunately for me, where the gore was embedded in me, was close to where I felt the discomfort five days ago. The close eyes and pain look on Piccolo's face showed that he felt my fear and concern about the child and was struggling to keep in compliance with what was ordered of him.

I felt dizzy, weak and worse than I did after my fight with cell. I wanted to throw up as they let me go. I didn't even have the energy to move to catch myself as I fell to the arena floor. I couldn't move but I could still hear and see what was going on. The small purple man that scared Piccolo off from their fight, said he's explain what was going on as they fallowed Spopovich and Yamu. Piccolo walked over to me. Knelt next to me I knew what he was going to ask before he did.

"I'll heal him; we'll be right behind you guys." Kabito said.

'_**Gohan...?'**_ Even his mind was shaken about want happened. I wanted to reach out to him, comfort him. I didn't know if the child was okay or not. I knew that if I lost the child; I might not even be able to forgive myself for it. I swore I wouldn't transform and I did; I broke my word to him. What and great 'mother' I'm turning out to be.

'_**I'm okay Piccolo, went I get the energy, I'll check on the child and let you know. Don't let those two get away'**_ I whispered back softly. I had a feeling he needed to go kill something for not being able to help me. He nodded and fallowed after dad and the other. I felt a large hand on my back and energy starting to flood my body. The first thing I did was reach out with my sense within my own body to feel out the child. I felt a pocket of highly condensed energy; then the flicker of the tiny life within me, protected by the sphere of energy. I'm guessing that it's why I couldn't draw on a lot of my energy; that my body realized the danger before I did and was already protecting the child before I was aware of it.

The energy I lost wasn't fully restored but it was enough that I wouldn't be defenceless in battle. I stood up nodding to Kibito before we took off. _**'Piccolo...the child is safe'**_ I said to him as we raced to catch up to the others.

"Sorry that it had to be you Gohan, be we needed someone with high energy to get them to steal energy and lead us back to where a wizard named Bibidi is and more importantly; where a villain named Buu lays sleeping. We need to kill him before he wakes up; it's the only way to save the universe from the monster's terror." Kabito said watching the ground passed by. I got the feeling that he didn't know much more then what he told me.

"Don't worry about it...It's not like I was at full power...do to circumstances. Most of my power is tired up elsewhere." I said, noticing his shock about that news. "Yeah, I know I have a vast amount of power, most of it I haven't been able to tap into. I'm also figuring that you and Shin were the ones to warn Piccolo not to interfere with what took place." I speculated. It wasn't hard to figure out when Piccolo looked like he seen the two before, when they talked with dad and when Piccolo forfeited the match to Shin. It wasn't like my mate to just step down from a fight like that, which only help my theory about the pair, that one of them knew more about what was going on then they cared to share.

'_**Gohan I want you to go back and stay with Dende...I'm not letting you or the child be in harm's way' **_I sighed. I got why he was bring protective about this but if Buu was as big of a threat as Kibito was hinting at, there was nowhere in the universe I could hide and be safe.

'_**You know that there is no place I'll be safe if Buu wakes up' **_I said back. _**'I just need to be near you rate now Piccolo, please don't send me away'**_ I whispered trying not to let the pain show on my face. I know he didn't like me showing affection for him around the others but I couldn't help but need to feel him holding me or feel his power wash over me.

'_**Fine, but when I say you leave, I mean it Gohan. I don't like you being at risk during normal conditions but you being pregnant isn't helping Gohan. Your power showed that, when you powered up today Gohan.'**_ I had to agree with him, I could fight if I had to but I couldn't draw on my full power like I had when I fought Cell. It wasn't much longer before we landed on the rocky outcrop that the others were hiding on. I landed close to Piccolo, my back against the rocks and the ship before us. I was shaking. My body didn't like the yo-yoing my energy was doing today. I felt nauseated still.

"Gohan you okay?" I heard dad whisper to me. I nod back. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that Piccolo wasn't impressed with me for doing this at the moment.

"Pregnant warriors shouldn't be here" Shin hissed to Kabito I flinched. They knew, great...glade I'm so obvious to the universe. I felt the shocked looked of the others on me and wanted to flip them off. "Dabura... I didn't think that the man would be here...this is bad..." Shin breathed out. Dread hit me like a ton of bricks. It wasn't coming from me but from Piccolo. My mate knew who they were talking about and it stunned him. I flinched hearing him growl deeply, deadly. It didn't help me but he couldn't stop himself from being pissed off enough to forget that his growling turned me on.

Seconds later there was a man with bright red skin appeared above us, blasting Kibito into dust. The guy than spat at us and I found myself being tackled out of the way by Piccolo. "So this is where our king hinds, and for a weak, meaningless boy no less. Pathetic." The man said bitterly. Piccolo growled again. I looked at my mate noticing his right hand turning to stone. I felt panic rise up in me.

"Avoid his saliva Gohan and kill him, it's the only way to break the stone curse." His said to me before his was fully turned to stone. Krillen's stuttered scream alerted us to look over at him as he turned to stone. I growled and charged at the floating man. Not my best idea I had to admit but Piccolo gave me a task to do and I'll be damned if I failed him. The guy smirked dodging my attack but beckoned me to fallow him into the Ship. My mind screamed it was a trap but I didn't care as I followed him anyways. I heard the shouts from the others not to fallow, I ignored them. Rage filled me for losing Piccolo because I refused to be left behind. I was going to prove that even pregnant; I was still someone to be careful around, someone who could still fight.

I landed on the floor in the room that ship looking for signs of where the man went. "What the Hell is wrong with you Gohan? Your better than to playing into their tarps like this" Dad snapped at me. How could he understand what I'm dealing with? He took the easy way out of dealing with mom. He left me to fill his place in his fight with Cell and in Goten's life. I finally got out of his shadow. I have my own child that I had to worry about and freeing my mate. I felt a hallow ache in my chest that didn't go away, it only got worse. My eyes stung with tears I refused to shed.

"Besides losing my mate just now? Besides being pregnant? Besides stepping up to the roll you should have been doing?" I snapped back at him, looking over the room not seeing where Dabura vanished to but knowing that there was a hidden door here somewhere. I heard Vegeta and Shin land and the door above us close. The sound made me freeze, as panic and fear gripped my heart. I felt the tears roll down my face. I leaned against the wall unable to bring myself to move. How could I? I had no reason to move at the moment. For the moment the child was safe and Piccolo was gone. I wanted to curl up and die from the numbness that was spreading from the hallow ach in my chest. I could tell from the silence that no one knew what to say to me to make it better and didn't try to. I think in a way they knew it was pointless to try and they were right about it. I don't think I could move for the life of me unless it was to face the demon who took Piccolo from me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Vegeta's POV**

I didn't know what to say to Gohan. The kid had a lot to deal with. Going though heat for the first time is emotional enough; but he had mated with Piccolo, killed Chichi, slipped into a coma, wake up in heat and got pregnant within two weeks. Add on today's events and it wasn't surprising that the teen wasn't handling things well. The haunted look in his eyes was clear as he looked at the floor just at his feet. I don't think I'd be thinking much better than him, if I lost my mate let alone deal with everything else.

"Welcome to my ship, to reach me, you have to fight your way down to me. Have fun" a voice broke the silence of the room. Gohan didn't move, Shin stood there like nothing could touch him and Kakarot looked eager to fight at the moment.

"I swear you have a few screws lose in that head of yours clown" I said watching him. He looked over at me grinning. He looked fine till you looking in his eyes; he had this scared look in the depths of his black endless eyes. I sighed just as the door opened and a somewhat tall, lanky man walked out. From the looks of it, he wasn't very strong, from his power level he was even weaker than his looks, but that didn't mean anything, he might have some messed up abilities like Guldo had; stupid time freezing toad.

"I want this one clown, the kid isn't in any position to fight and we can't trust Shin to win a fight to save his life. He only got lucky that Piccolo didn't see point in fight him in the ring" I said coldly. I didn't really know why Piccolo didn't fight the guy but we knew nothing about him and I didn't like leaving my fate to chance. I looked over at Gohan, the kid hadn't moved since he leaned against the wall. It was clearly written on his face that he would only fight Dabura, it was the only thing that was keeping him going at the moment.

"Fine but I get the next fight Vegeta, you can't hog all the fun." I smirked and walked towards the man who watching us with mild-interest.

"Are you two insane? Pui-pui here is one of the strongest fighters in the universe; he'll rip you to pieces Vegeta."

"Relax Shin, you haven't seen our powers or how we fight, Vegeta has this fight, besides it would break Vegeta's pride if we take this kill from him." I couldn't decide if I wanted to kill that man again or kiss him for saying it. At least he knew better then the little purple guy of what I could do. I stood before the fighter, looking board. From the looks of things and how cocky the guy looked when Shin named him, this wouldn't be much of a fight.

"Do me a favor, make this interesting for me" I said to the man. It wiped the smirk off the man's face as he attacked. The punches and kicks where slow, predictable and rhythmic, everything I've working with the two boys to never to fall into. I grabbed his leg punching him in the face. After a few more punches we were transported elsewhere instead of being on the ship. He laughed.

"You don't stand a chance at beating me here on my home world. The gravity is 10 times that of Earth's gravity" he said. I laughed at it.

"Maybe if it was 500 times that of Earth you'd win but 10 times is nothing." I train at about 400 times that of Earth's gravity and that was starting to get easy now. It wasn't much longer after that the he was dead by my hands. I smirked and dusted off my hands, turning back to the others. I notice a hole in the floor opened up. It sprang Gohan into action again. Goku could have stopped the boy but what was the point? Gohan would only snap again about having to do things that he wasn't ready to do. It was clear that it was still a sore spot for Kakarot, to leave Gohan behind to raise Goten and deal with chichi now that he knew about it.

Shin looked stunned, but it was clear in his eyes that he was finally starting to understand the Kakarot wasn't the only one with any sort of Calibre when it came to fighting. I fallowed after Kakarot to the next level. It wasn't till Shin landed beside Gohan that the door above us slid shut. Snickering was heard from a tall green thing that kind of reminded me of an insect. A shudder passed through me, I was glad I took the first fight leaving Kakarot to fight this guy. Not only did the man smell like rotten meat, he felt weak like the other guy. Kakarot just walk towards the new opponent, un-phased by it.

Shin stayed next to Gohan, watching. At least the man didn't say anything this time around about those guys being the strongest in the universe. The only one being I know who could claim that was Frieza, before his trip the Namekic. Watching Kakarot's back, I felt longing. How many times have I watched the man from behind? Wishing that for once, the reasons why his muscles tensed wasn't from battle and that I wasn't behind him but in front, under the warrior before me. Like I thought; Kakarot was easily stronger and better warrior than this guy. Much like my fight, we where teleported elsewhere, somewhere where light couldn't reach, leaving us in pitch blackness. From the sounds of the grunts and groans, Kakarot was still in control of the fight.

"C-can you see in the dark?" the guy sounded freaked out.

"No, but I can feel the vibration in the air when you move. That and I can smell you, stinky." I smirked, this was the first time I ever heard the man crack an insult in a fight. Today seemed to be shaping up into a day of firsts. "Though I do have a way to see in the dark..." He said as his power started to climb. I shivered missing the feel of the familiar power wash over me. Perfection; that's was he is. Look up the word in the dictionary and you find a picture of his as the definition. "Look, seems like I found my spare flashlight"

The man who became super saiyan to kill Frieza, he took it to the next level to beat Cell and here he was showing off that unbeatable strength one last time that I would ever see. I wasn't a saint like this man was; I know the blood that stains my hands could not be washed away. The best I could hope for was to get a taste of the heaven that he is, before I'm sent to hell. It was the only thing that was keeping me going over these last seven years. After tonight, it would have to last me till the end of my life. Suddenly the light that flowed from him was snuffed out. I couldn't breathe. I knew he wasn't dead but it still alarmed me. Over and over again, the light came to life and died away, like a child playing with the lights.

After the six time; the creature exploded as Goku walked towards us, a grin on his face, as he flashed us the 'v' sign with his fingers. "Your such a child, Kakarot" I teased back with a smirk as the hole in the floor opened. Once again, Gohan moved down to the next level before the rest of us, this time shin didn't wait around for us to go first. The purple man didn't say much but the fact he was still with us meant that he wasn't a complete wimp of a god. I fallowed Kakarot down to a rocky outcropped landscape. Gohan stood, his eyes scanning the terrain. I was glad to see him finally join us in the process to get further through the ship.

I didn't like how low his power still felt, pregnant or not, it was barely as strong as Krillen's energy level was, not that of where he was when he fought Cell. Maybe Shin was right about Gohan not being here for this fight. Maybe his human blood couldn't handle being pregnant and fighting, like his saiyan blood could handle. As if appearing from thin air, Dabura stood before Gohan. Both where sizing each other up.

"What do you know about this guy Shin?"

"That he was the right hand to the Demon King for centuries now and that he acted on behave the king for close to 20 years. Rumors had started to spread that the king was dead with no named heir. Since Piccolo came to rule hell, hells known a state of peace that it never had before, his lost would have destroyed that."

"That's right think about the shock it was for us learning that the reason why our king wasn't around was because he was fallowing some pathetic child around the universe. He turned his back on all of us, for this boy." I watched Gohan's back. The kid didn't move. I wasn't even sure he was breathing, thats how still her was. I wanted to reach out to the boy but I doubt he would respond to any of us. All he did was walked towards the demon before us, as his power started to sky rocket up to where it should have been and then some. From the looks on both Dabura's and Shin's faces, neither had expected Gohan to be as powerful as he was; saddest part is, Gohan still wasn't close to being at full power yet. After all, this was the kid who's power was dictated by his emotional state, after everything that's happen, anger from what Dabura said must have been enough to unlock his power.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Gohan POV**

"That's right, think about the shock it was for us, learning that the reason why our king wasn't around was because he was fallowing some pathetic child around the universe. He turned his back on all of us, for this boy." I wanted to growl but couldn't. I felt the rage burn through my body much like it had when Cell killed 16; a rage that was closely followed by power that I couldn't normally call upon during normal circumstances. I never asked to be trained as a fighter by Piccolo. I remember when I first met him, I was terrified of him and that I wanted to just go home.

Over time that changed but I never asked him to do anything of the sort he chose it himself. I could never make him do something he didn't want to do, no matter how hard I tried; it would fall on deaf ears. I walked towards him. Piccolo's last words before he turned to stone burned in my mind. Even if it killed me to do it, I'd honor that last request from my mate. For the first time since I was a 5, I couldn't reach out to him, couldn't feel him. Even when he went to Namekic I could feel that he was alive.

He attacked, it was easy to see and predict his movements. "He held back at the ring just before his energy was stolen..." I heard the awe in Shin's voice. This was like my fight with Cell all over again after the man stepped on 16's head. He growled hating how weak I was making him look. I smirked going on the offensive. Sending him into a nearby cliff from a single punch to the face I fallowed after him.

"No wonder he didn't stick in hell, if you're the next strongest, he would have gotten board out of his mind."

"You know nothing about our King"

"He's been in my life since I was a young child, he's my mate. Want to know what he said before you turned him to stone? He ordered your execution" I hissed back to him. The fear clear on his face as he tried to kill me before I could kill him.

"You're lying about that." he hissed back. I couldn't help but smirk at this demon before me. He couldn't

"Am I Dabura?" I asked darkly watching him. I knew I shouldn't be baiting him to attack me but I didn't care. He wasn't that powerful and so long as I didn't get hit by his saliva, he couldn't beat me. He growled again and charged. The fight didn't last long before I pinned him to the ground, an energy blast charging in my hand, aimed for his face. I could see he was getting ready to spit at me. I released the blast, I wasn't going to fail Piccolo or risk losing his child that I was carrying. I left his headless body laying there for the wizard to see, as I walked back over to Vegeta, dad and Shin. The shock on their faces was funny to see. I couldn't help by laugh at it. I knew it sounded hallow but it was the best I could do after what happened. I felt my hands start to shake from the lack of power surging through me after that fight.

We all stood waiting for the floor to open up so we could go face the wizard behind all this. I just wanted to be done with it all. I just wanted to go home, curl up on our bed and cry. I didn't want to be around anyone I didn't want to feel anything. He was so worried about me leaving him that he didn't bother to think about what would happen if he left me behind. No one spoke, what was there to say about it.

"Get...out...of...my...head" Vegeta gritted out, his hand flew up to his head as he backed away from us. I noticed the look of worry in dad's face.

"Vegeta listen to me, you can beat this...your stronger than he is. You've always been strong willed; you trained for this fight your whole life." Dad sounding so concerned for the prince, like he would lose the other and couldn't handle that though of Vegeta losing the battle of wills. Vegeta hissed backing further away from us sinking to his knees, head bowed, hands gripping onto the thick hair he had.

After a few moments his hands loosened their grip and falling away from his head. When he looked up, there was an 'M' on his forehead and a red glint in his eyes, a sign that he was under the wizards control. "Vegeta..." I called his name he didn't seem to hear me. The only thing to hold his attention was dad, who was kneeling before him.

"Vegeta, keep fighting...please...come back to me...I didn't much time left here... to be with you..." he whispered but Vegeta only glared at him.

"This is going to get ugly..." I sighed looking at Shin. The last time Vegeta looked so pissed off at dad was back on Namekic before the fight with Frieza. When they fight, there would be no stopping them. My heart stopped, I felt it, the flicker of familiar power. I wanted to cry as relief filled me, I suddenly felt tired, weak. Shin looked up at me; it was there in his eyes. The fear, the understanding, the regret that was hidden in the depths of his dark eyes; this wasn't how he planned things to go. Dread filled me; when the long awaited fight between them started; it wouldn't be long till Buu would be awaken. I wanted my mate, to go home and hid from everything but it was childish; we're part of a small group of those who stood a chance to stop this from going from bad to worse.

"Vegeta, Kill them all, I want them dead!" the voice filled the room. The one that told us we had to fight to get down bottom of the ship to face him. I flinched, hearing a growl that came from Vegeta, it was dark and cold. He didn't like being told what to do. Whatever Bibidi told him, it was clear Vegeta chose to let his body be a puppet for the man.

"Vegeta, is this really what you want? To fight me?" Dad asked softly, his voice had cracked, shaken. This was hurting the man more than any fight ever had.

"Beating you and being the best warrior the universe has ever known is the only think I could ever want." Dad backed off from him, head bowed. I bit my lip I was going to reach out to him when he lifted his head.

"I'll give you both the fight you want on one condition; we fight outside and away from other life." I sighed. I knew it, this fight would happen the moment I saw the M on Vegeta's forehead. Seconds later the two vanished. The floors above us opened up. I grabbed Shin's arms and heading out of the ship, there was no point being there and I needed to see if I was feeling things right. I dragged Shin with me to the ridge we were on before, when we had tailed Spopovich and Yamu.

"What the hell happened to us?" I heard Krillen ask before I saw the two. I let go if Shin and rush forward hugging Piccolo. I couldn't get enough of his scent or the feel of him, I also couldn't stop my body from shacking. I felt a hand on my back, it wasn't the hug I wanted but at this moment just having him with me was better than anything in the world.

"Dabura's dead, freeing you from the curse of his saliva, but Vegeta's under Bibidi's control. He and Goku were sent to go fight somewhere." Shin said filling them in on the key points of what happened while they were stone statues.

'_**Gohan, you can let go now, I'm not going anywhere'**_

'_**Just give me a few more moments; I thought I lost you, that you had left me here to raise our child alone.'**_ I knew what it was like to raise a child alone. I knew how hard it was to raise Goten and I wasn't the one who had to bring in money along with raising him. If I had to do it alone, I didn't know if I could handle doing it. Although I had the feeling I'd be relying on Bulma for more help then I would have liked too.

'_**Gohan, stop freaking out about nothing, I'm not going anywhere. The more worked up you get the more stress you put on yourself and our child. Just go back to Dende and the others, get to the look out and I'll meet you there. In the mean time, eat something and get some rest.'**_ "Krillen take Gohan, get back to the others and get them to the look out. If possible; keep him from using more energy than needed. Unless its life or death fight Gohan, no more energy use once at the look out, I don't like how low it is already and it's okay going to keep dropping till the child's born." The worry was laced in his voice as he pushed me off him and towards Krillen. I didn't want to go but I promised I'd go when he said to. "Gohan Leave, you're only going to be in the way here. You want to help, then leave."

"Come on Gohan, we got to get the others to safety" I nodded and fallowed Krillen. I didn't how to react to being told I was in the way. It didn't sound like he was angry but worried about me but I still felt like I was unwanted. It hurt, I knew I was being hormonal but knowing and controlling it was another story. "Are you really pregnant Gohan?" I blinked looking over at him, he sounded shocked as he looked at me.

"Yeah...it's too soon to know it's a boy or a girl yet. Most of the time it slips my mind I'm pregnant...well before today that is" I said looking away.

"Congratulations Gohan, you're going to make a great mother to that child. Man I feel old; it seems like yesterday you where a four year old kid..." Krillen laughed as we flew. "Just let me know if you need a break during the flight or anything for that matter, just because you can't fight rate now doesn't mean you're not off the team." I nodded to him. I would have said something but the stadium came into view.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Vegeta's POV

It was fitting; our rematch was taking place in an area similar to the area we first fought in all those years ago. 'Kill him. He deserves it for leaving you, for out classing you, for mocking you with those kisses.' That voice was back, the one that had spoken on the ship. It was annoying listening to it looping, saying the same thing over and over and yet it was focusing at the same time. I looked at Kakarot, he looked shaken, off his game. It wasn't something that I was use to seeing in the man. Every time he said he'd fight, he would fight but this was the first time that he didn't look ready for it. It was almost as if his heart wasn't in this. I growled. This wouldn't do, I won't have him mocking my abilities again by not actually fighting me.

"Don't patronize me clown or waste my time. You're not actually going to fight me, you can get out of my way and I'll take out that son of yours" I said smugly. I wasn't actually going to attack either boy but the look on his face was stone cold. He would fight me now without holding back knowing his sons where on the line. Everyone of us; minus Goten and this time's Trunks watched as the man before me surrender his life to save his child. I didn't have to wait long before he charged first. It wasn't like the man to be the first to attack.

From the strength in his punches, he was holding back enough so that he wouldn't kill me but enough that it could do some significant if he got a solid hit in. I smirked, it's what I wanted, him not to hold back on me, I needed to know where I truly stand against him. There wasn't even a warm up for the fight. I didn't know how long we spent fighting each other but the feeling of another powerful energy that was still rising could be felt.

"Vegeta we have to stop this madness...your heard what Shin said, we shouldn't wake this thing up..."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. You're just too much of a coward to fight me!" I snapped back at him. He flinched. The light his eyed dimmed, he was losing his resolve to fight me. He looked tortured to do this fight.

"Your right, I am because I don't want to be fighting with someone I love. If that's what I wanted I would have come home from Namik right away after my fight with Frieza to be with Chichi. I didn't because I wanted out of that but then I can't seem to have simple joys in my life can I?" I didn't know why he was asking me that question. He just stood there on the rocks below me once again only this time there wasn't this look on his face that he would win this fight. The look on his face was at of utter defeat. Seconds later he was rate in front of me, before I could react, his lips were pressed again mine. His arms wrapped around me, his warmth was intoxicating, it was even enough to silence the voice of the wizard in my head.

I kissed back, if this was going to be the last time I was going to see the man, I was going to get as much attention from him that I could as well as getting that rematch he promised. He deepened the kiss as he backed me up. My back hit the rough face of a cliff. One of his hands was behind my head and the other was on the small of my back, his fingers slipping into the back of my pants. His fingers brushed against a spot the made me moan and shudder under his touch. Unlike the fighting where he didn't seem to be in it, he was fully into this kiss.

The heat he was creating was tempting to give into. I didn't lie to him about wanting to spend the night with him. I could feel a power that was awakening and it was quickly growing stronger. I had a feeling that Buu was either close to being woken up or had already been awoken. Kakarot's sudden stiffness told me he felt it. He pulled back releasing a heavy sigh.

"Help me kill this guy and I'm yours for whatever time is left." I nodded he turned his back to me trying to work the sensu beans loose from the knot he made as he felt things out. I hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out. The three beans laid on the ground just a inches from his hand. I picked up one up.

"Sorry but knowing you; you'd find away to kill yourself again if it meant saving the world again. I'm not going to keep living in this world without you." I said. Maybe he could he still hear me or maybe not but at least, I said it aloud, I didn't stay silent like the last time. I took off heading towards where the ship was and where that power was coming from.

"I'm not leaving Piccolo till you tell me where my father is!" I hear Trunks' voice before I saw them. Man did that kid have a set of lungs on him. I couldn't hear Piccolo, but I didn't need to I knew how that man worked, at least for fighting anyways. "You can't order us around Piccolo. You're not our fathers." I had to laugh at that one. That was my son, stubborn as hell. When he wanted something, he wouldn't be backing down.

"Trunks stop yelling at them...dad and Vegeta are already at each other's throats, the team doesn't need any more strife" they came into view. Trunks looked pissed, Shin had a look of dread on his face, Goten was looking at the ground, while Piccolo held his usual unimpressed look. I silently landed behind the two boys. I looked over at the ship that now had a giant pink ball beside it.

"You two boys shouldn't be here" I growled at him. Goten flinched before turning to looking up at me along with Trunks. Their eyes widened as they looked at me.

"Where is Goku? The four of us combined might be enough to stop Buu once and for all" Shin asked. He might be a god but it was good to know that even gods had fears and this one was at least trying to fight against his fear.

"What the hell did you do Vegeta?" Piccolo growled at me.

"Relax. Kakarot is still alive...well as alive as he could be since coming here today. He's just couldn't resist having a nap after our match." I said with a cocky smirk that only got more growls from Piccolo. I put my hand on Trunks' shoulder to walk away from the others to talk to the boy.

"Dad?"

"I'm proud of you Trunks. You'll make a fine warrior one day. No matter what, know that you have always held my love and respect." I said softly to the boy. It's not something I ever planned to voice to the boy but I really didn't think I'll be surviving this battle he looked up at me with shock and hope on his face, I smiled at him. Before he could say anything, I dropped down and punched him hard in the gut, knocking him out and letting him fall to the ground.

"What did you do that for? Trunks didn't do anything to you Vegeta! You're a monster!" Goten yelled at me, his dark eyes that where so much like Kakarot's endless eye yet held their own gleam of understanding of the situation, though it couldn't overcome the worry from seeing Trunks drop. There was nothing I could say to the boy that would calm him down. He defiantly balance Trunks' nature, it's a shame that I would see how the two would continue to grow together over the next few years to come.

I knocked the boy out much like I had my own son. Didn't let him fall like I have Trunks, the boy could handle the fall but that wasn't the point. Trunks wouldn't forgive me for knocking him out left alone letting him fall to the ground. I looked at Piccolo and Shin who didn't bother to object to the boys being knocked out.

"You really going to go thought with this Vegeta?" It would be Piccolo who would figure out my plan first. There was something in his eyes that I never seen before, a spark of intelligent darkness. I nodded. There was no point in lying to the man. "We'll take the boys to the look out, may your journey be a swift one Vegeta" he said, Shin had his eyes closed. I didn't care what he thought about my plan. I watched them pick up the kids before taking off towards the look out.

I went over to the ship where Bibid stood alone before the pink ball that was steaming out white steam. "Ah, Vegeta your back... you didn't quite finish your job though, Buu still didn't have enough energy to break free from his prison." The flee man said. I had to admit I didn't like how he thought he was running the show. I raised a hand and blasted the shell finishing cracking it open. When the mist cleared there stood the large tubby pink creature thing.

"All this hype over a tube of lard... I'm disappointed" I knew from the power this thing was through off that taunting it was a great idea but I need this thing to get close to me so when I unleashed every ounce of my energy, it would rip apart of the creature along with a good chance that It would tear me apart awhile.

From the look on the face of the creature it really didn't like being called fat. I smirked he came at me angrily for the name calling. I took into the air and he fallowed. I can't say I'm happy with my plan but it was the only one that might put an end to this quickly. 'Bulma, Trunks...I do this for you... and yes Kakarot, even for you...' it was the last thought I had as I unleashed everything I had, being consumed by the explosion of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Shin's POV

Piccolo and I landed on the lookout; the look on his face was grim. I didn't know why though. He looked around the lookout as he walked towards the building. I didn't need special powers to know that he was going to drop the boys off in a room before looking around more. "Damn it Gohan answer me..." I jumped hearing this speak. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why such a gentle, kind-hearted soul would ever give up heaven to be with this man when he was nothing by cold and distant to everyone around him.

"Perhaps they taking a vehicle up here and he simply fell asleep" I don't know why I said it, maybe I was hoping that it would keep the man calm till someone else could join us. Buu wasn't the only creature I feared that could kill me, this man could as well if he truly felt like it.

"Maybe...you have something else on your mind, say it"

"I want to take Gohan with me to the Planet of the Kais for training to that he can defeat Buu."

"Not happening. I already let you put my mate and child at risk once today Shin and that was one time too many. Find someone else to train because Gohan's out of the question and don't you dear think about talking to him behind my back about it." I flinched at how cold his tone was. For a moment I thought he would kill me for even bringing it up. When nothing happened I looked up at him blinking. He had move to the door across the hall from where we laid the boys down. I walked him walk inside, leaving the door open.

Inside for the most part everything was dull, nothing personal within it besides one photo that sat on the window ledge. It was of Piccolo who was leaning against a tree with a pre-teen Gohan standing in front of him. A green arm draped over the boy's right shoulder and across the boy's chest to the other side of his body, where the green hand rested on the boy's hip and side. Both held smirks on their face's like they knew something no one else did. I watch Piccolo pick up the picture and sit on the large made bed.

"He's fought so much in his life already Shin against some of the universes greatest villains as nothing more than a boy. Against all odds he survived his childhood. I didn't care that I had to die once to save him...but you're asking not only for him to fight which I know he wouldn't hesitate to do to save this world that he and 16 love so much but to ask me to watch our child to start off the same way he did. I had a hard enough time watching him grow up like that, I won't be able to handle it if our child has to start off the same way."

I blinked looking at him. He didn't sound angry or distant. No he was letting me see how much this was affecting him even by asking about it. I didn't really know what that would be like to watch since I never really been in love but judging from the look he had, it's worse than hell itself.

"Alright Piccolo... I won't ask Gohan about it or bring it up unless there is no other way of stopping Buu." I whispered. He got up, leaving the picture on the bed as he walked towards me.

"I hear a jet craft coming, the other's will be here shortly. Let wait for them outside." I nodded waiting in the hall for him to lead the way. Just as we got outside the craft landed and the first to step off the plane was Dende. I froze seeing him. The presence he gave off down on Earth was nothing compared to be presence he gave off here.

"I see you got back before we did... we would have been here sooner if Gohan teleported us but Krillen wouldn't let him and to avoid arguments he knocked Gohan out..." I blinked looking up at Piccolo who walked towards the back of the craft. I looked to Dende for answers but he just shrugged, just as lost as I was about it.

"Relax I used the back of the neck to knock him out, you told him not to use his energy any more then he had to and teleporting use here wasn't a had to emergency deal."

"If he wakes up in a bad mood you're dealing with it Krillen. I never said knock him out, pregnant or not." I flinched at how cold that sounded. I didn't know what to say about it.

"Piccolo, Take him to your room to rest, Krillen go get Mr. Popo from Kami's gravesite, I have a feeling we'll be needing his talents. The rest of us should think of some way to stop Buu now that he has awakened and without relying on Vegeta, Gohan and Goku." I looked at Dende who took charge at the moment. Being a healer meant your got listened to by everyone since no one argued it. "I want the rest of you to start dinner, and cheek on the boy, Shin and I need to talk." I blinked as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me off with him to the other side of the lookout.

We stopped, he let go of me and stood with his back to me and his fist clenched. He said nothing nor did he move. "You said we had something to talk about, I'm curious as to what that would be and yet you say nothing why?" he shock was clear before he even turned to look at me with a look of disbelief and shock.

"First you kiss me and wink at me, than you tell my brother that you're forbidden to love. Which is it Shin? I'm not going to let you or anyone else trick me into falling in love with them when they can't return it. So which is it? You can love or you can't?" I sighed. I didn't think I would have to answer that so soon.

"I can love but it's against the rules at my level to be 'in' love. Out of all my years of being alive I only kissed one person and that was you Dende and most likely the only Kiss I'll ever give anyone till I die and after that." I said leaning against the wall of the building. I was honest with him about it. I felt his anger subside. He truly was amazing with how pure his soul was. "I want to get to know you more, I like how true you are to yourself and yet it is for that very reason why I can't. Once Buu's taken care of you won't hear from me again unless there is another threat to the galaxy or see me again. I'm not sticking around that much longer anyways...Just awaiting for Goku to join us then I'll be heading back to my home world to oversee evacuation and defence plans." Sadness and despair; that was what came off him in waves. I looked at him blinking. His head was hung and tears hit the tiled ground.

"Piccolo was right, gods are worse than demons. Demons show their true nature from the start, Gods don't they only show what they want you to see..." that was the only thing he said before he walked away from me. He had sounded so crushed. I reached out to stop him from leaving but I couldn't bring myself to raise my hand. My body wouldn't respond to what my mind was telling it to do. I closed my eyes, trying to will myself to forget about the guardian of Earth but that simple kiss I gave him kept replaying over and over in my mind haunting me.

After awhile I walked back over to the other to see that everyone had gathered minus the two young boys around Goku who must have just arrived. "I have a plan that just might work to stop but by no one is going to like it much... First of Piccolo I need your help training the boys how to fuse together into one form. It's not permanent but it will increase their strength by using it. Secondly, Gohan, I know I asked a lot of you to against Cell but I need ask you to step up to the plate once more. I might not be here for the real fight to begin let alone finish but you will be and with Vegeta gone, you're the only one with the strength left to fight. I know this is asking a lot from you rate now with you bring pregnant and all but on Shin's home world there is a weapon call the z-sword and it's rumored that it can stop anything in the universe if used by the right hands but no one have ever been able to draw it from its resting place. I believe that you are that person who can draw it from where it lays."

I couldn't believe my ears. Goku had just told everyone the plan I had told Piccolo I wouldn't do unless I had too. His growl confirmed that it wasn't just me that he had the problem with for the plan but the plan itself. I looked over at Gohan and Piccolo when the growl suddenly ended. "I'll do it dad, I know your try to protect me Piccolo but nowhere in this universe is safe so long as he's alive. At least in hell your power out classes his in every way but we're not in hell now are we?" I was stunned speechless by that one. So was Piccolo from the look on his face. I think most us were. I never thought he could be so cavalier about all of this.

"Thank you Gohan...your truly are stronger than I could every be" Goku whispered hugging his son. I didn't get what Goku meant. He was the strongest warrior in the whole universe, so how could Gohan be stronger? "You've already seen it for yourself Shin. Gohan don't overdo it training... you won't be the only one who'll relies on that body and I'm not sure how the child will react to you pushing yourself to the point of passing out, like you did in the time chamber."

"I won't dad...Keep an eye on both of them. They like to pull pranks and they are very cleaver about it, don't tell them about this yet okay... It'll only distract Goten and we don't need him distracted rate now." Goku laughed stepping back from the boy.

"Come now Gohan we must be going."

"You'll get him in four hours, he'll meet you at the check-in station" Piccolo said darkly before walking away. I wanted to reach out to stop him from leaving but the look Gohan shot at Goku and I about it, made it hard to stop it from happening.

"Very well, I'll see you in four hours Gohan." I said just as he vanished. Today was shaping up to be a longer day then it already was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Gohan's POV.

I fallowed after my mate to find him waiting for me out of the view of the other's. He held his hand out to me. I didn't hesitate to take it letting him guild me towards him. Before I got close to him, he teleported us from the lookout, I didn't know where he teleported us to. Looking around I took in the sight of the warm rich red walls, the thick hard wood furniture. A large king size bed sat beside him that had four posts that went up to the roof. I looked up at him blinking.

"We're in hell rate now Gohan. This room is our bedroom here." He said softly. I smiled up at him. He was trying to easy me into his world though I didn't get way now. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, one of my hands slid around his neck holding onto him. I couldn't help the moan that left me when he pulled me flush against his body and turned the simple kiss into a burning one that he controlled. The tips of his fingers slipped into the waist band of my pants brushing against the scare where my tail used to be. The light running of his nail over the scare sent white hot jolts of pleasure shot through my body. He already had me withering within his arms. The soft growl that came from him in approval only told me that he had much more in store for me. He pulled back from the kiss trailing kissed down my neck to the mark that he left when we mated. I tilted my head to give him better access to the mark, moaning again for him. My hands were kneading his back from the pleasure he was giving me.

He growled darkly at the sudden knock on the door. I rested my head on his shoulder. His teeth sank into my neck. I knew he drew blood yet it wasn't pain that I felt, only more pleasure; a slow burning one that didn't simply fade away. I heard the door open and someone step inside. "Forgive the intrusion my king but we're request your presence for Dabura's explanation of his actions topside."

"We'll be there in a few moments, have him stew before the thrown till we get there. Now leave." Piccolo growled, licking my neck. I moaned at the feel of it. For a man who loves his privacy on Earth, he had no problem showing our relationship off here. I wasn't comfortable with it but I didn't bring it up rate now. Undermining the king here would be a bad idea and I wouldn't put him in danger if I could help it. I heard the door open then close once again. "I know you're not comfortable with this but I won't take things too far. If it's really pushing your limits on how far I take things, scratch the back of my neck okay?" I nodded

He led me over to the closet and opened it. Most of the closet was filled with outfits that where the same color as his gi. What caught my eye was a pair of black leather pants that was hanging with a black fishnet shirt. I reached out for it to take a better look. I felt his anticipation as I pulled out the outfit. "Better make this quick my king unless you don't mind losing out on our time together alone."

"Trust me, I'll make this quick, soon you get changed the sooner we can break in the bed." I blushed at the thought. I watched him sit on the bed watching my every move. I stripped out of the tattered clothes before walking over to him, tossing the outfit onto the bed beside him. He pulled me down to sit on his lap. I smiled as his hands rested on my stomach for a moment before one traveled lower, warping around my member. A strangled gasp left me, I wasn't fully hard but I wasn't fully soft either. I took his other hand in mine bringing it to my lips to lick and suck on his fingers as he stroked me. If he was going to be a tease then so was I. I heard his breathing hitch. His hand didn't faultier in its task. I couldn't stop myself from bucking into his hand. I whimpered as he pulled his hands away, causing him to chuckle.

"Get dressed love, we should get going." I nodded with a sigh, missing his warmth. I have to say I like the feel of leather against my skin but trying to get them on while hard wasn't an easy task and did nothing to hide that fact. Piccolo smirk looking me over as I put on the shirt. He looked good in silk pants and nothing else. He walked up to me, putting a leather collar around my neck before leading me out of the room. Walking down the hall anyone we passed stopped about bowed waiting for us to pass. I blocked it out of my mind to keep it from bothering me. We walked into a large room that had soldiers lining the walls along with a small cluster that flanked Dabura, who was forced to kneel before the single thrown that Piccolo sat on. I stood at his left with my arms held behind my back, hands on the elbows. Watching to see what would happen.

"Don't you see it fools? That boy is the reason why our King has left us for so long."

"Silence Dabura, if you are not to address my mate with such disrespect." I took note of the guards that looked shocked to hear that. They must have been newer since they didn't have the control needed not to react to anything that didn't warrant it. "Tell me Dabura, why I shouldn't have you executed for not only attacking your king but also attacking your queen."

"That boy will never be my queen, Ever!" I smirked at him moving, from my place walking towards him. The shock on the guards' faces was clear. I stood before Dabura.

"You know there are things worst then death Dabura. If I was you, I would take what the king's offering rate now while he's in a good mood." I moved to kneel down his level. "I get you hate the fact that our king feel in love with me and that I now hold the position you've wanted for years. Had you not betrayed him, you might not have lost his favor." I whispered to him before standing up again. "Go ahead Dabura, tell our beloved king why you did it." I walked back to my place beside Piccolo.

"_**Gohan what the hell were you thinking doing that?"**_

"Because it should have been me at Piccolo's side not some kid. I was the one who kept things running while he was gone for 22 year not that kids who wasn't even alive for part of it." Dabura hissed out. The room fell silent, deadly silent. I noticed the door at the back of the room opened and two Guards walked in with Vegeta fallowing them.

Piccolo stood up. "I've heard enough Dabura. I wouldn't share the thrown with any power hungry soul and you knew that long before I ever took control of Hell. Take a good look at our queen, his soul doesn't even belong down here and yet he's down here with us because he chose love over power. Even if you weren't seeking my power I would still chose him over you because of his innocents that you never had. Guards take him to the lake of sins, the sex demons have their fun with him. Seal his power before you take him. Vegeta get your ass over here" I smirked watching Piccolo though I didn't care for being openly stared at by everyone in the room.

"Okay Namekian what the hell is going on here? I get why I'm in hell but unless you two got yourself kill I don't see how you two could be here, even then you should be here after me." I tried not to laugh at that one. Vegeta growled at me as I shook my head.

"Because Vegeta, I'm the king of hell, I wanted to be here when you came to check in. Take the tour of that area, then come back to this room. You and I will talk after that, till then, have fun Vegeta." I watched Piccolo push Vegeta out of the room with the two guards before closing the door walking toward me and the thrown I'm standing beside. "Gohan sit, Commander Halcor come here" I watch them as I took a seat on the thrown. "I want you to bring in the best technician you have, I want a way to let a line through to paradise in here for our queen to talk to his family up there. I also want a second thrown built for our queen, use the air cushions, I want that thrown to have adjustable padding. I also want tighter security to oversee the alterations of the room beside mine with the highest security features that's available with a joining door to my room."

"My king?"

"The queen is pregnant and I want him as comfortable as possible as well as prepare from the child coming. I want only your most trusted men to know this for the time being and while our Queen is here in future visits, I want tighter security."

"Understood sir and congratulation's my king on both your mate-ship and about the heir." I watched the man with the black skin, red eyes and hair, bow to my mate before he took off to go make the perpetrations ask of him. I smiled at my mate as he walked towards me offering his hand to me.

I took his hand, letting him pull me up before leading me back to the room where we were first in. we barely got into the room before he pinned me to the wall beside the door, before he claimed my lips with his. My hands wandered over his bare chest, arms and back. He closed the door locking it, while he was distracted by the door I slide down his body to my knees as I took him clothed member into my mouth lightly sucking on it while grazing my teeth over it. His breathing hitched and he leaned on his hands to keep himself upright.

"Go-Gohan..." I love the fact that I was the only one who could ever make his voice quiver like that. His free hand fisted in my hair as if to hold me there, which I didn't mind. I pulled back long enough to pull his pants down enough so that the silk was no longer covering him. I moaned at the taste of him and was rewarded by a strangled moan of his own. He pulled me off him. "If I let you keep that up love, it'll be over before it begins." I smirked sliding passed him, walking toward the bed, opening the leather pants as I did so I sat on the edge, leaning back, watching my mate to see what he would do.

Stepping out of the pants that had pooled at his feet as he walked towards me, the hunger in his eyes was clear. He stood just a foot before me with a smirk. He hooked a finger into the collar and pulled me to stand in front. "Please Piccolo..."

"I don't know if you really want it, I think you should show me how much you want it Gohan" I shivered at the deep growl in his voice. I closed the distance between us and kissed him, my hands on his hip. Besides the twitching of him penis, he didn't respond. That's when the wicked Idea came to me. If he wasn't going to be responsive to me, I'd leave him out of it. Stepping back from him, I stripped for him, his eyes watching my every move. I took one of my own fingers into my mouth making sure to coat it in my saliva, as I move back onto the bed moving to the center of it. I wrapped my free hand around my weeping member, stroking myself.

My eyes grew heavy as I tried to watch his reaction; the intrigued shock was clear on his face. I rolled onto my knees as it to present myself, I kept stroking myself. I moved the finger I was sucking on to my entrance, pushing it into myself. I felt my own breathing that was already unsteady hitch and speed up. After two thrusts of my fingers I felt Piccolo's hand grab by wrist moving my hand out of the way. I whimpered was turned into a groan of approval as he thrusting all the way home.

I hadn't notice how deeply he could growl till now, and even then, I couldn't hear it but I could feel it vibrating through me as he set a blinding tempo. His hand wrapped around mine, using it as his toy to drive me wild. "P-Picc-olo!" I screamed his name unable to hold back my climax. After a few moments of trying to catch my breath, I realized that the first time we had find release together instead of just after one another.

"God Gohan...that...wow..." I smiled glad that I left his mind blown with that little stunt.

"I love you Piccolo..."

"Love you too, Gohan, rest for a bit. I'll wake you up with enough time to eat before you go." I nodded letting myself give into the tiredness I felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Piccolo's POV

I missed how peaceful Gohan use to sleep. It was always like this before any fight that he was to fight in; he would have nightmares about it. Part of me had to wonder if he could subconsciously see into the future. I ignored the knock on our chamber door. Whoever it is, they could wait till after Gohan leaves, the last hour I have him I wanted to spend it with just him, even if he slept through most of it. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him not sleeping while he went off to train.

Goku was right about him pushing himself so hard to get stronger just so he could protect everyone. I highly doubt that has or will change, even if he is pregnant. "My King, Master Yama sent word warning us about a higher than average flood of souls coming into hell than normal, where would you like us to send them all?" I growled.

"What's going on Master?" Gohan whispered still sounding like he was half asleep which I wouldn't doubt at the moment. I smirked at the whole master comment; it's been bugging him for the last few days that he couldn't find a good 'pet' name for me while I have one from him that never changed ever since he was a child.

"Nothing for you to worry about rate now kid, rest, I'll be back in a moment" I whispered back to him, kissing his forehead before heading towards the door. Opening it I found one of the place guards kneeling before the door with his head down.

"Sent up registration tables in the Sullen Plan's, we'll go from there, keep me updated hourly on how things are going. Pull Brolly to be an enforcer of the peace if you have to. Also, let's a servant know, I want lunch brought to my room in 30 min"

"Yes my liege" I watched the guard get up and head off to do what was requested of him. Shaking my head, I closed the door looking back over at the bed to see Gohan shaking his head back and forth, teeth clenched and hands fisted in the sheets. I retook my spot at his side, pulling him to me, holding him. It took for what seemed like forever before he finally started to relax in my arms.

"Gohan-love, it's time to wake up." even whispering into his ear was enough to wake him. I wonder how he ever managed to sleep when he slept that lightly.

"How long till I have to leave to meet with Shin?"

"About 45 minutes. Food will be here in fifteen." I felt him nod against me with a heavy sigh. I didn't even have to ask him what was wrong, he would tell me in a moment or so.

"I dreamt that I failed to kill Buu, that the training wasn't enough. After I fell, you fell next, then the boys and the rest of the z-warriors..." his voice cracked. I held him tighter, rubbing his back.

"Gohan remember how you felt going into your fight with Cell? You doubt you would win that one yet you pulled out a win when we needed it. You did the same with Dabura, I know you can rise to this challenge as well. If I could take your place I would but we both know my powers are only unrivalled here in hell, on Earth, you're the one with the power."

"I know... I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt. It's always the same. Why do the villains have to hurt the innocent to get their way?" I didn't know how to answer him on that one. I use to be the villain before he was alive. I hurt many innocent people to get was I wanted because I had the power and because I thought it was right thing to do since I was the king of hell. Now; I'm not so sure that it would ever be right for anyone to do all because of the man in my arms and how his light changed me slowly over the years even though it feels like a huge change over the last fourteen years.

"They wouldn't be the villains if they didn't do it Gohan. We should at least get you washed up before lunch and you heading off for your training." I changed the subject on him steering him to the private washroom that was attached to the chamber. "I'll pull out some suitable cloths for meeting with a god, and make sure that the food brought is actually safe for you to eat, I forgot to mention that when I ordered lunch." Gohan chuckled as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Always protective of me, aren't you?"

"Because I didn't spend 14 years training someone to sit with me on the thrown only to slip through my grasp now that I finally have him!"

"Yet you were the one who almost let me go; if I remember correctly, you didn't want anything deeper then friendship with me when I finally told you how I felt about you."

"You were young and I never knew what love really meant till we mated." I said taking his right wrist in my hand, licking the scare. His breathing hitched, as his eyes slipped shut. I loved seeing that reaction from him. It's was exhilarating. I kissed the scare before licking the one on his neck, gaining a sweet, addiction moan from him. "Now, I can't picture a day without waking up next to you or hear all those delicious noises you make as I rock your world." He held onto me refusing to let go for the moment. I didn't fight it, instead I returned the embrace. Before leaving him, I gave him a proper kiss that left him breathless and dazed.

The outfit I pulled out for him was a simple outfit much like the gi I normally wear, only this one have gold stitching and a faint silver inlay of my symbol here in hell; a dragon ball (one star ball to be exact) with four crescent moons on either side, changed to ball was my martial-arts symbol. Not all that terrifying but it worked well enough for marking things with my approval here in hell without having to sign for anything. That and every king has held a different symbol, well except for Gohan but that because he's only king because of me. I hadn't told him that in hell, the official Mating mark here in hell for sharing the thrown was suppose to be a tattoo of my symbol into his back and vice versa but one thing at a time. I'm not even worry about it till after the child is born since the inks that are used for it contain different poisons and aphrodisiacs, I don't want his body to be under stress going into the ritual, nor do I want our child exposed to that stuff that young of age.

Looking over what was brought for lunch, I was surprised to say the least; that they brought only food that would have been native on Earth. I didn't have to worry about Gohan eating the fruit from hell. Everything in hell is designed to play off the seven sins and well, the food here plays to lust and gluttony, not the greatest combos which is way only the demons eat the food grown here while foods from around the universe, is grown in the green houses for the soul's sent here to carry out their punishments before going to be reborn.

I jumped feeling arms warp around me from behind. "Sorry koi, I didn't mean to startle you, you just seemed lost in thought..." my hands rested on top of his hands, as he rested his head on my back. I was going to miss having him around even for the few days that he would be gone for. "He can't steal me away from you forever koi. I choose you and nothing is going to keep us apart for long." He whispered against my back. I squeezed his hands before letting them go.

"I know kid, now eat, time's almost up and I don't think you want to show up naked for training with Shin, nor go hungry." I said sitting on the bed to watch him. It didn't take him long to eat or get dressed. He always looked good wearing my gi but in that one, I was speechless. It fit slightly tighter than the normal ones showing off a bit more of his well formed body. His chuckle pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You can ravish me after Buu is out of the way koi." I smirked at the thought.

"Oh I plan to kid, and I plan to enjoy every moment of it." I reached out him. He took my hand though instead of coming to me he gentle pulled me to him. He put my hand on his stomach holding it there. I could feel most of his energy pooled there. "Gohan...?"

"I only notice it when I powered up in the ring. I wanted you to know why I can't use a lot of my energy rate now. I don't want you to worry about me so much. I can take care of myself, you saw to that."

"I know Gohan... to think we never got over relying on you to win the battles for us."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing new, we should get going though" I nodded teleporting us to the look out.

"King Yama, Shin arrive here yet?" I didn't bother to look at the man behind the desk even though I know Gohan was looking at the man. I forgot he never been here before, he never died.

"Not yet, this is not a waiting area Piccolo and you know that."

"We both know it's not safe for the living to stay here unattended since it's not yet official in Hell that Gohan shares the thrown with me, so he doesn't that the ward protection that the gods and myself have." _**'We'll talk about it later Gohan'**_ I watched the growing line. Some looked freaked to be there, others were at peace with it and a few where eyeing Gohan. There was a loop-hope that wasn't really anticipated but since I'm standing with him, no one was trying anything, since my power was only rivaled by Shin here. Go back fourteen years ago and I was pissed to learn that little trick of the gods; my power was limited severally on the living plane.

"Forgive the tardiness; I had to get a few things ready." Shin appeared next to us, nodding to king Yama.

"Don't worry about it, we just got here ourselves, some matters took longer than expected in Hell. Have fun with Vegeta, and don't bruise his ego too much Piccolo, we're wishing him and the others back once we take care of Buu." I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Don't get my mate killed Shin, I mean it" I said darkly before turning to walk towards the entrance to hell and down the stairs to hell it wasn't until I hit the bottom of the stairs, did I met up with Vegeta who stood there waiting. I'm betting Gohan's doing.

"Start Explaining Piccolo." I smirked at his anger. He never could handle being kept waiting. Granted Goku always made him wait, for their rematch and for his love. I felt sorry for him having to put up with Goku's antics all the time.

"Explaining what Vegeta?"

"You being the king of hell, and why Gohan was down here"

"I have always been the king of Hell Vegeta. At first I was on Earth to conquer it for hell, however plans changes thanks to Raditz's arrival, later it was Gohan who kept me from going back to that plan. As for why Gohan was down here, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. At some point he'll die and have to be down here anyways so I'm having a thrown build for him now. Though I'm guessing he'll be using it before then, due to the pregnancy. Since that child is considered a Demon, I'm airing on the side of caution with Gohan and not leaving him alone for long periods of time. Since I can't afford to be gone from hell long thanks to Buu, I'm putting a rush on it." I leaned against the cliff wall; watching Freiza and Cell walk past us, arguing over something. The look on Vegeta's face was that of disgust when he noticed the two fighters.

"What the hell does that have anything to do with me?"

"Because Gohan was never meant to be down here, I'm building a device so that a link between paradise and hell is formed allowing for communications to occur. When your down here and you agree to guard Gohan or our child, I'll grant you use of the link to talk to Goku whenever you're not on duty."

The look on Vegeta's face was priceless. He nodded with a sigh. The rematch and facing Buu must have rattled him since he didn't bother to make a snarky response. "Cheer up, your time here, this time is going to be a short one if things go according to plans. The others will be wishing you along with whoever else was killed by Buu back to life."

"And if things don't go according to plan?"

"It's pretty much the end earth along with over half of the universe but then; when have you know Gohan or Goku to let anyone down?" I asked. He didn't answer, we both knew that it was a long shot even for the father son pair to pull out the win, since Goku was dead and Gohan was pregnant and it was already affecting his fighting abilities greatly. I hadn't prayed this hard for his safety since his fight with Cell. "Just so you know; most of the saiyan's have set up their turf over by the despair mountains. Most of the guards don't know that. Only Brolly and a Saiyan by the name of Yarn wander Hell for the fun of it. Though since both are super saiyan's, most leave them alone unless they run into each other, then get the hell out of the area they're in, since they'll decimate it." I said to him before teleporting back to Earth to help Goku with his training of the boys. Like I told Gohan, Goku would make a lousy teacher. He rather have fun with everything rather than to really push them to get what needs to get done.

"Oh man! You're in for one hell of a treat helping Goku train them. The technique Goku's teaching them is ridicules." I looked at Krillen and rolled my eyes. When I saw the move I wanted to gage and yell at Goku for teaching the boys to dance rather than to fight. This was shaping up to be worse than hell. I just hope Gohan was actually training rather than Goku's plan to use the boys to fight Buu, since I foresee them getting killed faster than lightning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Goku's POV

I looked over at Piccolo, he stood leaning against the wall watching the boys with a cold appraisal on their technique. Yet I could see it deep within his eyes, the change that had occurred in him. The darkness didn't seem so endless anymore, nor was the hate as deep as it use to be. I remember when this look in him was him on a good day not his bad one. To think my eldest son was the reason for turning the demon king into one of our greatest allies and defender of Earth.

"Gohan will be fine, you know better than any of us, how resilient he is." I said to him. It was easier to talk to him about Gohan then it was to think about Vegeta's death. The first time he died against Frieza, broke my heart, he didn't deserve to die like that, and this time around...it would have killed me if I wasn't already dead.

"He's better then you, if this is your great back up plan. I just have a lot going on rate now and this situation isn't helping matters." I blinked looking at him. I guess I really didn't know much about the guy since the only thing I knew about him was that he like his privacy and that Gohan was the only one he really talked to. "Vegeta's settling in well through... he knows why he's in hell, his only regret was not being with you sooner in life..."

"Piccolo...?"

"Dad...didn't you know that Piccolo is the ruler of Hell?" I looked at Goten and Trunks who were both watching us closely. Goten's hand in Trunks'.

"You two are supposed to be training; we don't have time for ideal chit-chat."

"But Piccolo...Gohan's training... rate now isn't he... so why do we have to train to fight Buu when he's going to do it?" Trunks asked.

"Because we don't know how long Gohan's training is going to take and People on earth are still dying down on the planet." I said looking at them. Just because they trained with Vegeta, didn't mean they had been in or seen a real battle before, maybe they heard stories of old battles but never lived through one. Both boys looked at each other before going back to their training. "I'm guessing Gohan knows about this already."

"Yeah he knows...when he almost died two weeks ago, thanks to that harpy of a wife you had, I was given an ultimatum, I could not try to keep his soul with me when our time ends here or I could tell him and let him chose to stay with me or not." Piccolo looked like that memory was still too painful for him to handle.

"So I'm guessing that he chose to stay with you... can't say it surprises me. He's been obsessed over you for the majority of his life."

"Yeah... Don't worry, I'll make sure he's safe in hell... I'm even forging away from him to contact the rest of you on the paradise side since I can't punish him... he's only down there because of love..." I hugged Piccolo. It was a first and most likely the only time it would ever happen.

"I know Piccolo and thank you, for always looking out for him." I whispered.

"Drop the soft heartedness Goku... You have a mission to do for us. Go see just how strong Buu is and see if you can buy us some time for training. You're an ineffective teacher." I laughed stepping back. "I know we need that Information, and Gohan will need it when he gets here if you don't see him when you go back."

"I'll be back within the hour. Be good boys and don't give Piccolo a hard time." I called to them before heading out. It didn't take long to find Buu. He was hovering over a city with Bibidi on his shoulder. "So you're this Buu I've heard so much about."

"Who the hell are you? Oh never mind, Buu kill him." Bibidi said. I smirked, I gotten use to how calm I get before large battles. I really thought I was going nuts on my way to Namik when it first happened, guess I still am nuts for it but then I wouldn't be me, would I? I really must be an idiot like Vegeta always says, why else would I got pick a fight with something that the god of all gods fears more than anything. Why else would I make Gohan keep fighting our battles for us. He told me he was pregnant and yet I still sent him off to train just to win our fight. He shouldn't admire me the way he does because really, I just make things worse. If I was never sent to earth, it wouldn't always be in harm's way, right?

Buu slowly inched closer to me ready to fight. Before my eyes I had a flash back to standing the cliff edge watching Cell beat on Gohan waiting for him to get mad and fight back. Clueing in that he had no idea of the plan I had set for him and that I sent my only child then to his premature death on an assumption that he clued into the plan long before the fight with cell. Am I repeating that mistake with Goten and Trunks? I didn't get the chance to think more on that though, a punch came from the pink foe that sent me flying towards the city.

I managed to stop myself before crashing through a building. Charging back at him probably wasn't my smartest idea I ever had but wasn't the worse idea I ever had either. Closing the distance between us I transformed to super saiyan 2 it took forever to reach while in otherworld but I managed to reach it and beyond though hopefully I won't have to use it.

Fighting him put everything I've been through to shame; all that training still didn't put me anywhere close to Buu's true power. He was like Gohan, so much of that power locked away, buried under emotion...it was dark too. That same dark power laying under the surface waiting to be tapped but at a price, look at what that power did to Gohan. He was willing to torture Cell for the fun of it, to make a point. But Buu wasn't that much like Gohan...is he? Is this just the innocent, child like side of him that protects us all from a darker beast that lies inside?

"You Strong! Buu like! But you go Bye-bye now!" I laughed. I know I shouldn't be but he really was like an over grown 4 year old with all the wants and demands of a child that age, the only difference is that he didn't have someone to put him back in his place.

"Where am I going? I still want to play with Buu. Buu's super strong and this is fun" I played to his selfishness. I have to buy time for the others. I owed it to the boys and to Gohan to get the information they needed.

"Really?"

"Yes Really... but does Buu want to know a secret?" I asked, trying to play it up like I didn't want Bibidi to hear even though from where he was, he couldn't help but over hear what I was saying. Buu nodded moving closer just like a 4 year old would. "There is someone stronger then you and me out there... He's training right now because he wants to test himself against you. All he asks is that you wait 3 day before he shows up to play games with you."

"We're not waiting 3 days for any one... Earth will be long gone before then. Buu, kill him already." Bibidi yelled, I managed not to laugh with how much like Chichi he was, wanted every thing at his time and done his way. I know it's bad since she tried to kill Gohan and had no problem poisoning me. Buu growled looking over at the flee like man.

"No! Buu wait, you turn to cake now" Buu said and seconds later, a cake fell into his hand. He ate it with no hesitation. It made me nauseas.

"One more thing, He asks that you leave the citizens of this planet alone unless they attack you first. If you can do that I'll show you a really cool trick okay?" I asked, with a smile. He nodded eagerly. I smiled and started to power up again. I'd show him super saiyan three. There was not harm in it and really, it was keeping him from taping into that hidden power. I'm not going to lie, it was harder to keep it up here then it was in other world. Before Buu could do anything, I teleported back to the lookout. The form dropped and I feel to my knees, out of breath. It was worst then when I had the heart virus and was fighting android 19.

"Daddy?" I looked up to see Goten running towards me. Before I could stop him, he tackled me in a hug.

"Goku that was a stupid stunt you just pulled just now... it ate up a lot of your time here, you got about an hour before you have to go back." I looked over at Baba, not letting go of Goten who was shaking. I nodded to her looking down at Goten

"You can't leave daddy you just came back to us. First mom, then Gohan and now you; please don't leave me behind." I blinked looking at the boy. Gohan wasn't death and he knew that, we told him that Gohan was off training.

"He's Empathic Goku, it's how he knows who's alive and where they are. Where ever Gohan is Goten can't feel him so he's assuming the worst." I looked at Trunk blinking. He didn't seem bothered or worried by it. "I guessing he's picking up and everyone's fears and it's the only why he can show it. Rate now, I'm not able to comfort him or put his fear at ease." I looked at the boy in my arms. He was shaking and clinging to me as he cried in my arms.

"Everything will be fine Goten. I promise you. Gohan will be back soon and you have the rest of the team looking out for you, just as much as they look out for each other, Trunks and Gohan. You should have heard them all yell at me for sending Gohan to fight Cell but he handled it, just like you and Trunks will with this. You two just have to believe in yourselves as much as I believe in you." he looked up at me with such large hopeless eyes. I flinched. So Trunks wasn't lying about it the gift that Goten had.

"You're lying...You're doing what Gohan does when he doesn't think I can handle knowing was going on around me."

"We do it because we love you Goten. We don't want you to feel the stress or feel the hurt we do because the world is a better place when you smile. Trust me, that's the biggest way you can support your brother and me rate now, find a reason to be happy, to have faith that tomorrow will come and to smile." I was honest about it. Gohan takes on too much for his own good some times and well it was the only thing I knew that would work. It did will Piccolo when Gohan would smile at him before a fight...still does but for a different reason now. He nodded against me but didn't let me go, nor did I let him go. I owed it to him; I missed so much of his life that even for this one time, if I could be there for him, I would.

"So what did you find out about Buu."

"He's like Gohan, only the hidden power Buu has...it's so much darker then the power Gohan has hidden. I'm not sure what will trigger Buu's power off though...I don't think I want to know. I just hope to hell that Shin can teach Gohan how to stay in control of that power should he needed it because I'm not sure if Earth can handle both Buu and Gohan's power going off the deep end."

"You and me both on that one... I still don't think he got over that fight. We nearly lost him not only to Cell but to that power he has locked up." the whole team agreed with that one minus the two boys and 18. We all see, all heard what Gohan said before Cell went to self destruct mode.

"So how do we fight that Piccolo?" Goten asked. I blinked looking down at the boy. He sounded just like Gohan did at the age, ready to step up to the plate and defend everyone if he had to.

"Good question kid... and one I don't have an answer for. No one's been able to been Gohan since Frieza but that was only because Gohan was too inexperience and too scared to do much in that fight but even then...was doing better than most of us against that tyrant. Our best bet might just be Gohan in this battle as much as I hate to admit it." Every seemed down after he said it.

"So why are we even bothering to train?"

"Because your brother need you Goten. He needs you to be there, supporting him and helping him when you can. The one thing Gohan can never do on his own was fight for himself. If nothing else you're training so you can be there for him so he can fight." we all looked at 18. She stood there looking board with a blank look on her face yet; there was something deep within her eyes, she cared about Gohan and the others. I smiled at her. It wasn't something I could do easily after ever thing Chichi did but at least she cared more about my sons then my wife ever did.

"We can do that, right Goten?" Trunks asked with a smirk. Goten nodded slowly pulling away from me. I smiled at him warmly.

"I'm proud of you Goten, and of Trunks for how far you two have already come in your training and I know you two will master the fusion. Even if I'm not here to see it, I'll be watching from the other side. Anything you want me to tell Gohan when I see him?" I asked the boys.

"Tell him he better come back home to me or I'll drag him back myself...he's not leaving me behind" Goten said sternly. I laughed, as I ruffled up his hair.

"Tell Gohan that we'll be waiting for him to cheer him on as he takes on Buu, right Piccolo?" Trunks said with a grin while Piccolo rolled his eyes at the boy. I smiled. Looking around at all of them, I'm saddened that I'm not with them anymore to have laughs with or to train with but they have become so much tighter, that much more united since I died. They all changed so much yet they haven't.

"I love all of you guys and I have and will miss you all so much. I'm sorry I'm not here anymore but well you all know why. You better have some good storied to tell me when your time ends here; I want to hear all about it, in every detail. Piccolo, you better get that working, because you and Gohan are not excluded from that, got it." I got a laugh from him, a short yet tender laugh, once that use to only come when Gohan would make a joke with him but I got one from him.

"You can get the stories from your son and Vegeta but not out of me, I have enough to do as is without telling you bed time stories." I knew he was joking back with me know. It took training with Pikon to learn that. I laughed, I couldn't help it. I missed the petty insults we all used against each other to pushed each other to get stronger. I can see now that they didn't let it die with me. "Take this with you to give to Gohan, he's going to need the senzu beans for when his training is over. Remind him not to overdo it with training for me." I nodded taking the bag he was offering.

I didn't need Baba to say anything. I knew my time was up. I turned to walk toward her when I suddenly felt several arms around me. I think the only ones who weren't hugging me good-bye were 18 and Piccolo. I smiled closed my eyes enjoying the last moments with my friends who might as well be my family. When they let go, I walked towards Baba by the time I reached her side and turned to see them all one last time, we were back at the check in station. I stood there for a moment feeling for Gohan's energy, when I found it, teleporting to it was easier then locating it.

I moved to the side before I even landed. I looked at Gohan standing before me who had swung a sword that nearly hit me. I laughed nervously. "oops, my bad..."

"D-Dad what are you doing here? A day isn't up already...is it?" he asked sounding upset again that I was gone from the living again. No wonder he and Goten where close. He was an easy read most of the time.

"No but fighting Buu, I used up a lot of it by going super saiyan 3." I handed him the bag. He looked at it blinking. "Double trouble says they'll be waiting for you to see how strong you've gotten and will be there on the side lines watching your fight with Buu, cheering you and it sounds like they'll be dragging Piccolo there with them." He groaned.

"Goten and Trunks would say that wouldn't they, great they're going to get themselves killed I'm going have to deal with Vegeta for the rest of eternity in a pissed off mood if I got Trunks killed..." I laughed, cause him to give me a funny look.

"Relax, they'll be fine, Trunks is looking out for them. I did find out something about Buu when I fought him. He's just like you." I said with a snicker. Between the two, I'm still betting on Gohan. He was the true defender of Earth. He fought for those who could defend themselves. Vegeta, Piccolo and Myself, we fought to prove we where the best. I blinked when he groaned.

"That's not help full dad... that makes him even more dangerous. We know what sets me off, hell we practically told Cell that just to see what would happen to test you theory about my power. What we don't know is what would set Buu off and how well he can control that power." I never thought of it like that.

"I don't get it... how is Buu like Gohan?" I looked at Shin. He's the god of gods and he didn't know about Gohan's power. Looking back on it, everyone was shocked with how powerful Gohan really was when he tapped into that power when they all seen glimpse at it before. Vegeta and Piccolo who seen the most glimpse of that power where the most shocked. Maybe Shin had just been too busy to pay attention to Earth and the fight with Cell.

"You'll see, if you watch the fight with Buu and I. You'll see what we mean. You'll see the reason why I don't belong here in paradise."

"Gohan your soul is untainted by hate, greed or any of the other sins. You really don't belong in hell, I don't get why you say the opposite to what is true."

"Do you really fear that power Gohan?" I asked watching him closely. He wasn't looking at any of us. I don't think he could handle looking at us when he was this close to losing control of his anger about it.

"You didn't have to deal with it dad, you only say what it was like on the outside. You didn't have to fight for control over your own body and power because it, because I couldn't control it, you were killed and I was left alone with that harpy. I was left to protect Goten from her." He said distantly. I didn't realized how much he need that much control in order to have order. I felt sorry for him because he only did the fighting because we pushed him to do it. He said nothing besides walk away from us in order to go back to training.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Gohan's POV

I took a moment to sit and rest. I felt dizzy and my abdomen was starting to hurt. I promised I wouldn't over do it for the child's sake. I ran my hand in circles over my lower abdomen before I even realized I was doing it. I smiled. I was looking forward to being a 'mother' to Piccolo's children. I had experience with it, raising Goten but it was different. He was my brother, not my child.

"You okay Gohan?" I heard Shin asked I looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I just figured it would be a good idea to take a break, for the baby's sake. I still can't believe that I'm pregnant..." I muttered. It wasn't that I didn't want to be but I just figured that being half human would have made me sterile. Not to mention I just mated with Piccolo and already we had a child on the way, we didn't even really have time to adjust to being just the two of us as a couple.

"Why is that? From what I've seen you and Piccolo will be great parents."

"That's not what I was talking about. I'm not pure saiyan Shin...human males don't have children, I was kind of expecting to be sterile or at least have a harder time than this getting pregnant." I said softly, trying not to think about the possibility that I might be able to carry the child to full term but birthing it might kill me. That's keeping out the fact that our child is a mix breed that could throw in extra complications.

"Everything will work out fine Gohan, you just have to believe that it will. So thought of any names for the little one?"

"Not really. Piccolo and I just haven't had the time yet to talk about it; training for the tournament now dealing with Buu. I was thinking maybe Vi'rintor if it's a boy or Jewel if it's a girl but that's just what I was thinking. But I rather talk to Piccolo about it before setting on anything first." I said looking at my stomach as I rubbed it. I can see why women do it all the time when they're pregnant. It was comforting and it feels like your forming a bond with the child.

"Vi'rintor...isn't that a demonic name?" I laughed at Shin's shock at that.

"Yeah it is, I came across a book about local myths in my grandfather's village and I read through it. It gave a list of demonic names, how to say it and what they mean. I like Vi'rintor because it meant Guardian of souls. Piccolo's name means otherworld and he's the king there so I thought it was kind of fitting, don't you think?" I laid back looking up at the sky with an arm behind my head. I couldn't pull the other hand away from its lazy circles it was running. Shin laughed laying back beside me.

"Very fitting indeed... I have a question for you. Is it worth it? Breaking the rules to be with Piccolo?" I blinked. I didn't know if I was breaking rules by being with him or not. Maybe he was talking about be giving up my place in heaven to be with him. It didn't matter to me, so long as I was with him. Life without Piccolo in it was worse than Hell itself and I lived too many years without him to want to go back to it.

"Yeah, it's worth more to me to be with him then to go without him. I'd only be in Hell if I wasn't with him. You're asking because you don't know what to do about your feelings for Dende?" I laughed at his puzzled look he shot at me. I remember that in the first few months after Piccolo left to go to Namek, Dende tried to take Piccolo's place because he couldn't stand by watching me suffer anymore. We kind of went out and shard a few kisses but it was never the same. We both agreed that it was better for us to be best friends instead of lovers. Nothing between us was off limits to talk about including what it was like to sleep with Piccolo. I laughed when I heard about Dende's crush on Piccolo and how he wanted the other but after seeing how much I was affected by Piccolo leaving, he figured that I was better off with the demon king than he was.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Besides the fact that Dende is my best friend and that we share everything together, you're an easy read. Not to mention how much you pissed off Piccolo in the span of a single day, the last person to do that was Frieza. Look, if you want his love, you have to be willing to give up everything to be with him. If you can't do that, then forget about him. I know you've seen it for yourself; his soul is very different than ours. I'm agreeing with Piccolo on this, if you can't make him the center of your life, walk away from him. That was what I was prepared to do to be with Piccolo, be with him or suffer a slow, painful death." I said being honest. Yeah I kissed the many girlfriends I had but most of them were given to me and really, they made me sick to go through and think about then even now still made me feel sick.

"How do I get him to see that I'm willing to give up everything to be with him?"

"That's something you must find out for yourself Shin, no one can help you with it. No one could help me to get Vegeta to see that, or for Piccolo to see just how much he of a roll he plays in Gohan's life." I looked at dad and smiled softly. He was in his own silent Hell, now that he and Vegeta were sent to two different fates in the afterlife. Something else I regretted, because I didn't listen during my fight with Cell they lost out on a life together, now they were kept apart in the afterlife. "You about ready to go back to training Gohan?"

"Yeah" I sat up only to get dizzy. Maybe I wasn't quite ready to yet. I stayed sitting it'll it passed. I knew they weren't going to push me to move faster since they didn't want to risk the child's life more than they had too. Slowly I pushed myself to stand only to have the dizziness get worse. I felt Dad helping me to sit back down.

"You might be ready too but your body and that child aren't ready yet." He said with a laugh. I laughed with him. He knew I was more than capable of training myself to the breaking point. He watched it for a year in the time chamber. "How are you feeling Gohan? And be honest about it."

"Like I have no energy at all in my body, other than laying down, I'm dizzy." I said trying to will the dizziness away, when it back fired, making me feel nauseated, I laid back down. It eased the dizziness away but did nothing for the nausea. _**'Piccolo...can you hear me?'**_I needed to hear the sound of his voice, panic and fear was setting in.

"Thought so, take a nap, I'll wake you in a couple of hours with a snack then we'll see how you're doing okay?" I nodded to him closing my eyes, praying Piccolo could hear me.

'_**I can hear you kid, what's wrong?'**_ he sounded worried. Maybe it was because he heard something in my voice or maybe because I never talked to him mentally when I was training and that he thinks that I'm still training.

'_**I'm on a break rate now...I started to feel some pain from my stomach, now I'm dizzy if I sit up or stand so dad's making me rest for a few hours. I just needed to hear your voice.'**_ I said, wishing I was with him. It felt wrong to be away from him.

'_**Glad to hear your taking breaks now'**_ I knew he was teasing me but it only served to further the feeling that this wasn't right in me. _**'Gohan you sure your okay?'**_

'_**Physically I'm fine outside of the dizziness but emotional, this feels wrong. I feel like I should be away from your side. At least not rate now.'**_

'_**You're going to be fine Gohan...stupid kids, when I get my hands on them, I'm going to teach them the meaning of hell...'**_ I chuckled. Goten and Trunks must have gotten him with a prank. _**'Sorry about that but seriously, Gohan I know your emotions aren't stable rate now and I get your panicking about being pregnant. Take things one at a time. I'll see you soon. When this is all over we'll have the time to talk everything over okay?'**_

'_**Yeah...one last thing before I take a nap, what do you think of the names Vi'rintor and Jewel for possible names for out child.'**_ I don't know why I asked. It really could have waited till later but it was gnawing at me. I could feel his mind mulling it over.

'_**I think their perfect be we are talking about where you got Vi'rintor from, got that kid.'**_

'_**I look forward to it my king'**_ I muttered back as I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken with a steady shake. I manage to open my eyes, looking up a dad. I was suddenly hit with the urge to throw-up. He stuck a bucket in my lap. "I had a feeling that's where you were going to be sitting at when you woke up. Feeling any better?" I shook my head. I had a headache to go with the nausea and dizziness. "I'm going to go with that's a no for food." I nodded before throwing up again into the bucket.

After twenty minutes, I was starting to feel a bit better though I was still a bit dizzy. I took the glass of water that was offered with a nod of thanks. I didn't feel ready for talking just yet. Taking sips to make sure it didn't come back up on me. "After the glass of water want to see how far you training has come." I nodded to Shin. I eyed the sword wondering if it was going to be really heavy all over again.

I passed dad the empty glass and slowly got up. The dizziness was there by it was manageable for the time being. I picked up the sword that to my relief wasn't as heavy as when I picked it up the first time. I didn't know what Shin had planned to test out my skills with the blade but he had one. It was clear in his eyes.

"I'm going to throw a block of kachin towards you and you slice it with the sword. It's the hardest metal in the universe." Shin said. I nodded; at least the test seemed easy enough. Doing it was a different story. It came at me, when it was close enough I swung the sword only to have it break. I teleported out of the way so it didn't hit me, since there was no way I would have been able to move out of the way in time.

I looked down at the broken sword in my hand and dropped it. "Okay that was a bad idea." I muttered looking at it before walking over to the others. That's when I felt it, a power coming from within the sword. Turning I looked at the sword hilt that was now glowing. From it came a man that looked like Shin only much; much older. I couldn't believe that the man before us had come from the sword.

"About time someone let me out of that thing." The old man said as he stretched himself out. I didn't know what to say.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?" Shin asked. Glad he did cause I wasn't going to do it.

"Who am I, you ask, I'm your grandfather 15 generations back, wiper snappers these days have no respect." I wanted to laugh at that but managed to hold it back, as he looked over us. "So which one of you was it who broke the sword?" he asking . Nervously I raised my hand.

"I did sir" I said bowing to him trying not to get on his bad side. He put his hand on my back I looked at him blinking.

"How would you like your power increased sunny?" he asked as he looked me over. I didn't know what to make of the guy.

"You can really do that?" At least dad sounded excited by that news. He would though; the thought of those being stronger than him excited him more than anything. Okay that might be a lie but I really didn't want to know what aroused my father.

"Sure. I can make a kittens roar like a tiger and a lions meow like a kitten. It's not all that hard to do, if the person on the other end is willing to put in the work for it." I blinked. I was willing to work as hard as I needed to but I have to worry about another besides myself.

"That's not a problem sir. Gohan here is a very hard worker when it comes to his training." I wanted to yell at Shin for that since I wasn't training all that hard when the sword was intact. I suspect dad figured that out but then he was the one who said not to push myself that hard. I manage to suppress a shiver of disgust as he circled me, apprising me. The only person who ever did this to me was Piccolo and it creped me out then too, and I trusted him. I don't trust the man apprising me now since I only just met him now.

"hmm... Don't know how much of that reserve of power you have I can tap into but we will tap into it. Remarkable that someone could have so much energy that lies dormant at your age." I laughed.

"Trust me sir, I've tapped into that power before, several times, but the only way for me to unlock it is getting mad enough that I'm willing to kill to get my way." I said softly. I wasn't proud of that fact but it was a part of me, even if I didn't like it.

"I see, well no matter with what I'm about to do for you, you gave more access to that power then you currently do but not all of it. Now let's get stated shall we?" I knew it was a rhetorical question as he pushed me into the center of the field before moving to walk around me in large circles. I didn't know what he was saying but whatever it was it looked stupid and I felt dumb standing here.

'_**Hey Piccolo, I freed some old Kai from 15 generations ago and now he doing some funky ritual that's suppose to increase my power I wanted to give you heads up about it so you're not worried that I did something stupid to increase my power.'**_ I really didn't want to alarm my mate, but I also didn't want to keep this from him. I felt his sudden dread.

'_**Gohan whatever you do, don't eat or drink anything that they try to give you for it. Our child is classified as a demon, anything that you consume in the rituals will cleanse your body; killing anything that's demonic in nature.'**_ He sounds very worried and scared for me and the child.

'_**Don't worry my king, I won't eat anything that he old man gives me. I love you Piccolo'**_

'_**I love you too Gohan. Just be careful. I don't want to lose you or our child. You got me.'**_ I smiled to myself. Letting him feel just how much I agreed with him on that.

"Goku, why is he smiling, doesn't he realize how ridiculous this looks?" I heard Shin snicker out, making dad laugh harder. I also heard the anger in the old man's tone as he chanted. He was getting annoyed with the laughing pair.

"I'm going to bet that he's talking with Piccolo rate now to avoid thinking about how funny this is" dad managed to get out while still laughing. I rolled my eyes closing them, letting myself meditate, doing image train much like Krillen and I did on our way to Namek all those years ago.

I didn't know how long I stood like that but the next thing I knew, I felt the old man tugging me to sit down. I sat before him. He held out his arms. I closed my eyes going back to the Image training I was doing. "Excuse me ancestor but how long is this going to take?" I faintly heard Shin asked.

"This part is going to take about 24 hours, give or take a few. Now shh, meditation must be had here." I heard. I sighed to myself knowing that I was going to need to eat sooner or later along with go to the washroom. "Ah... kid, let me ask you something? What's your breed?"

"I'm half saiyan, half human sir, why do you ask?" I opened my eyes looking at him. I could see the confusion on his face. "The part of me that is saiyan is transfer male." I added hoping it would lesson his confusion, instead it added to it.

"Doesn't explain why you're pregnant with twin demons" I blinked. I knew I was pregnant but I didn't think it was with twins. I blushed.

"My mate is the current Demon King ruling over Hell" I whispered not sure how the old man would take it. He looked at me dumb founded, not sure what to make of it. I blinked looking at him. "What?"

"Why would a soul like yours ever mate with a beast like that?" I smirked to myself at that one. No one has called Piccolo that one in a long time, at least no one I knew.

"Because he's been my mentor and friend since I was four years old and I love him. Before you say anything, he loves me back. Now shouldn't we get back to meditating?" I asked with a smile trying to keep him from flipping his lid from the info. It wasn't long for him to get board as he pulled out comics and nudie mages to read. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked over to Dad and Shin, mouthing that I was getting hungry. Sad thing was is that neither saw it from the laughter they were still doing from the dance the old man did around me. _**'Dad, I'm getting hungry... think you could bring me something to snack on since I can't leave from this spot?'**_ I asked him only to hear a faint yes though the laughter. I really didn't see what was so funny about it, but I wasn't willing to break their happiness, it was the first time in hours that they had anything to be so jovial over.

The twenty-four hours seemed to crawl by, I kept losing my focus when the old man would laugh at his comics or talk to the woman in his magazines. He really did remind me of Master Roshi. I really hope that when I get old, I don't act like them. I shivered, the feeling of dread washed over me at that thought. I tried to push it out of my mind but I couldn't. Thoughts of something happening to Piccolo or our children played before my mind's eye. I still didn't know if the old man was right about the twin thing but rate now I wasn't going to doubt him since he was the one who's trying to increase my power.

Looking at the old man I sighed. He was fast asleep again. I get that he was cranky after spending years locked within the sword but I didn't like lack of effort on his part of this deal. _**'Hey Piccolo, I have a question for you, how likely is it for me to be pregnant with twins?'**_ if I had to wait for the old man to wake up I would talk to my mate about what the old man said.

'_**No idea, why do you ask?'**_

'_**Something the old man said to me yesterday. He asked what breed I was when I told him, he asked how it was possible that I was carrying demonic twins...'**_ I knew I shouldn't be panicking over it but I haven't slept since my nap yesterday and I was getting hungry again. I also wanted my mate to be near. I didn't like how vulnerable I felt with him gone.

'_**I'll talk to Vegeta about it when I see him in ten; Trunks and Goten at taking a nap rate now so I'm checking on a few things in Hell rate now.'**_ He sounded more relaxed then he did on Earth. It must really bug him that most of his power is sealed when he leaves, out outside of official business.

'_**Thanks Piccolo...I'm sorry for being so clingy.'**_ I whispered, I felt like I was a burden to him, still do since our mating. It was something that I had felt most of my life, a few short weeks wasn't going to change, at least not right away.

'_**Gohan, we're mates. If I couldn't handle it, I would have gone through the ritual with you, remember. I rather have you be clingy than not. I know then that what we did wasn't a mistake.'**_ I smiled, suddenly wanting to be with him all the more. He chuckled, catching that thought. _**'After Buu is no longer a threat kid, you can have your way with me.'**_ I laughed to myself about it.

"Do I want to know what's so funny?" I opened my eyes looking at the old man sitting before. He was no longer sitting but standing up, stretching out his stiffness.

"Not really sir, is the training done or is there still more?" I was trying to keep up the politeness in my voice. I was in a hurry to get back to Earth, to stop Buu; though getting my way with Piccolo was a nice reward for doing all of this.

"oh that was done about 3 hours ago." I sighed trying not to show my frustration to the man. I moved to stand but from the lack of really eating over the last day and sitting for so long only made me feel sick standing up. I felt dad catch me before I fell back down.

"First you're eating Gohan, than you can go play the hero. I rather you sleep first but knowing you, you went into Piccolo's meditation trick to make up for that." I laughed. Dad wasn't as clueless as he always seemed to act. Rate now, I was glad he wasn't trying to hide the fact he had a brain. Looking over to where he and Shin had sat, I could see a feast waiting though with dad and I there, it was the size of a perfect meal for all of us.

"You're the one who likes being the hero dad; I only fight to protect was can't defend itself." I said teasing him. It still made me a hero in the eyes of those who didn't buy Hercules's story about how he defeated Cell. I sat down looking over where I wanted to start. I paused; around Piccolo, he didn't eat so I could start where ever but when we eat with the others, it was Vegeta who would start eating first. At the tournament, Vegeta waited for Dad to start digging in before he did. I guess it was a saiyan social order that we established and I couldn't break that rate now.

"Go ahead Gohan, dig in, you the one who need the food." I must have given dad a stunned look, cause his smile faded.

"You been dead way too long dad. Think back to the tournament when we all ate lunch together, the first one to dig in was you."

"I get it now...saiyan's a very social creatures within their own kind; even to go so far as to have a pack mentality where only the alpha could eat first...remarkable." I nodded to Shin. He got it.

"Piccolo's dominate... I don't see what the problem is."

"Away from you and Vegeta, I have no problem just eating however, Vegeta is still our prince and you're the one he loves."

"But you're stronger then both of us..."I sighed. This was getting nowhere fast.

"Dad just sit down and eat, we don't have the time for you to understand what I'm trying to get at here." I said shortly. I'm guessing that the closer I got to the end of the pregnancy the less I would care about the social order but then, I had a reason why I would break it rate now, it wasn't an excuse. Once dad started to eat, I dug in, enjoying the meal.

'_**Vegeta says it's possible but it puts more risk to your life, it you are pregnant with twins.'**_ He sounded worried and nervous about it. I felt his fear about losing me, he never lost it. I guess it was a close call when he found me after the events that led up to Chichi's death.

'_**Everything will work out fine my king. Once I finish eating, I'll be heading back to Earth. Met me there?'**_ I knew I shouldn't brush it off so lightly but his fears about losing me while giving birth to our child would only count if we could get rid of Buu.

'_**Like I would miss seeing you in action after training with the Gods'**_ He sounded cocky. It was his pride showing through. I smiled, he rarely showed it but he really was proud of our union, that and he got a claim to fame in Hell with being the first and only king to claim a pure soul from heaven. I snickered at the thought.

"You ready to do this Gohan." Dad asked watching me with the same look he gave me before he sent me him to fight Cell. I nodded to him.

"Yeah though I rather not wear this outfit into combat, I was thinking something like yours dad." In a flash, my outfit had changed.

"On the front are the two symbols that are on your father's outfit. On the back is both Piccolo's symbol and my symbol Gohan." I smiled as I tried to see the back of it. Dad laughed.

"You can see it later, if it gets ruined in combat, Shin will send you another, ok?" I nodded.

"Thanks for the training Shin, Elder Kai" I said with a bow before teleporting back to Earth, ready for my fight against Buu.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Piccolo's POV

"So what are you going to do if he is carrying twins? Will you risk his life for them...?" Vegeta asked me sitting at the foot of my thrown. I didn't know how to answer him. I couldn't kill my own offspring since it's the one thing that Gohan wanted and was looking forward too but in the same light; I didn't want to lose him in the process. It might be the one chance that we would ever have children. I growled at myself the infinite loop that I was stuck in when I came to that topic.

"Haven't thought about it, a lot is riding on whether or not Buu is stopped before he blows up Earth. " I watched his reaction. The once proud Prince of the Saiyans nodded looking towards the end of the Hall we were sitting in. The faintest of traces of Gohan's scent still lingered beside and on my thrown. I leaned back to enjoy the scent, as I watched too of my advisers walk into the room. It was almost comical that they didn't know that Gohan was here. Maybe they do know and made haste to see who had captured my attention but were too late.

"Forgive our tardiness our King, We were just finishing up some paper work when we heard that not only have you taken a mate topside but brought him here, announcing him as our Queen" I looked rolled my eyes. I knew they were trying to kiss ass after hearing about what happened to Dabura. I looked at Vegeta who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Pathetic, really, how do you even run this place with such weak, incompetent fool's surrounding you all the time? Gee, no wonder why Gohan was more entertaining to be around even as a whiny snivelling brat that he use to be." I smirked at Vegeta.

"You volunteering?" I teased and from the look on his face, he didn't think it was funny. I chuckled. "When Gohan's time is up topside, I have a feeling that he's going to take over all the administration work, just to keep from getting board." We both laughed knowing how much Gohan hated to sit around doing nothing. Knowing that, I have a feeling that he'll no doubt be keeping me just as much on my toes as our offspring will be doing.

"Knowing that Boy, he's going to be doing a complete over hall on your whole system"

"Is your Queen that talented?" I looked over the Purple toad like man. I smirked a cold deadly smirk at him.

"Tell you what Sajen, Next time I bring the Queen here, you can show him the records and see for yourself." I said, I wouldn't let them go off alone together even though I would still bet my money on Gohan being able to take the man before me. "You know how to contact me if you need me Vegeta. For now, all reports you have for me are to be given to Vegeta who WILL relay them onto me. If they try to cross you Vegeta, punish them how you see fit." I said, knowing that Vegeta would have some fun with this since I doubt the loyalty of two of my advisers.

I left the hall, teleporting to Earth Just seconds before Gohan appeared. I caught him before he could fall. "Thanks koi... I didn't think landing would have me that dizzy." I frowned looked down at him. He looked slightly pale, and the bags under his eyes look slightly darker then they had only two days ago. I claimed his lips. Three weeks of being mates and I could barely go a few days without claiming his lips. How I managed to go three years without talking to him or seeing him is beyond me. Had I not resisted him for all that time, we would have been together for years not weeks. "Who would have thought that the Demon King could day dream?"

"Watch it kid" His silent gasp told me that I growled again. I don't even realize that I growl till after the fact, when he's reacting to the sound. I felt his nails digging into my upper arms. I held him closer, growled deeper, lower. He leaned up and kissing me. If I didn't remember or tell him from his reaction, his scent was deeper and richer letting me know just how much it was a turn on for him. He ended the kiss, laying a trail of nips down my neck. "Gohan..."

"Please..." I chuckled, grabbing his wrist steeping back from him. He pouted.

"After the fight with Buu, I'll indulge your need" I said kissing his forehead. He whimpered, still trying to get closer to me. I noticed the desperation in his eyes. I lost my resolve to told him back, instead I pulled him close holding him tightly to me. _**'Gohan...talk to me, what's wrong?'**_

'_**Besides the fact that I'm horny? The whole time I was away from you, I had this uneasy feeling, like it wasn't right that I wasn't you. It feels like I can finally breathe again.'**_ I couldn't stop the frown that arose hearing that. It wasn't just a classification that our child was under, on some level the child was part demon and Gohan's body couldn't handle that kind of stress. It was a bad sign for it being this early in the pregnancy. Slowly I channelled my kai into him; I don't think either of us knew just how unstable his energy was till I start to supply him with my energy. Resting his head on my shoulder releasing a slow sigh, trying to calm himself down.

'_**After this is dealt with Gohan, we're going to take a trip back to Hell, I don't like just how much this is impairing you already'**_ He didn't even argue. I guess he already figured this out. I'm hoping that it's because he's only half saiyan and not because our child is part demon; though both ways I risk losing one if not both of them.

"Gohan; your back! Where did you go? We were all worried that Buu got you." I felt him stiffen against me. I didn't let him go as I looked over at Videl and the three teens that fallowed her. From the look of the three faces behind her, Gohan didn't say anything to them nor had Videl.

"So not only is he the golden warrior, and saiyanman..."

"Yeah I'm gay, drop it and move on Sharpner."

"Explains why none of the girls could get his attention." The second girl said. Gohan pulled back from me and caught Goten before the boy could tackle him. Both brothers laughing about something they were talking about mentally. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Sorry Piccolo, I couldn't keep Goten from leaving the room. Wow, Gohan whatever training you did was way better then what your dad had us doing" I groaned at the thought of doing that stupid dance. Gohan laughed harder.

"Yeah well, it's not like I trained all that hard... if you thought this was impressive, remind me to put you through one of my normal training sessions." He had an impish look on his face that promised a hell that was worth enduring. I smirked at the stunned looks on the group of teens and on the two boys.

"Geez Gohan, you just keep getting stronger and stronger. I don't care what people might say, you really are a chip off the old block." Gohan blushed trying to hide how much he still wanted the approval of the rest of the team.

"Not only will your father be impressed but so will Vegeta when he gets a feel for how strong you are."

"Tien...hate to break your bubble but Gohan's energy is dropping, not rising...yes he's stronger then when he left here two days ago but he's nowhere near full strength or where his power should be after that kind of training, am I right Gohan" I smiled at Dende. He wasn't a fighter but he might as well be, he knew when things look grim and as proud as I am about how much Gohan has improved...it was still going to be close to see who will win.

"You can tell that when I'm suppressing my power?" Both Dende and I nodded. "Oh man..." Gohan looked up at the Sky with a worried look. "Shin; can you and dad hear me?" I blinked watching him. "They're out of my telepathic range and I'm not going to try pushing that limit rate now thanks." I nodded, that was a good point. No sense training for a battle when you turn your own mind into a vegetable before getting there.

"We can hear you Gohan..."

"Gohan, what did you foresee?"I laughed. Entertained by how Goku can get away with cut off the gods when they speak.

"Talk to Baba to bring Vegeta to this side like they did for you. I don't care how you guys do it but find away to come back to life dad. Fuse with Vegeta, It's a good idea but the boy's don't have the experience or the training for a fight of this calibre. Shin the training was a good Idea but wrong timing..." He said.

"Gohan I swear if I have to piss you off to make you fight I will" I growled at him. He looked at me. A foreboding feeling washed over me.

"I'm going to still fight him Piccolo but it's going to be like dad's fight with Cell. I'm not going to win it, however it'll give Dad and Vegeta time to see what Buu can do and what they're up against. If I wasn't Pregnant; I could have trained to my full potential and we wouldn't be in this situation but we are and I'm making sure we our best shot is warming up in the wings. Even tapping into my resevers, it won't be enough." I sighed. Gasps and a few thuds was a reminder that not everyone knew that Gohan was pregnant.

"Gohan...We can do the part about Vegeta but training to do the Fusion dance will take longer then he has time for, never mind the battle." Goku said

"Use the earrings that Shin and Kibito are wearing." I'm not sure how I felt about him knowing thinks like that but I can see how handy it would be. "I don't know all the specifics of it dad; just that you Vegeta and Hercule are going to be the ones to stop Buu." From the look on his face he didn't believe it himself. I caught his eyes, the wheels in his head were turning. I'm not sure if I wanted to see him as the warrior or as the clingy lover that I knew that he was.

"Tell me your joking." Leave it to Krillen to voice what everyone was thinking.

"He's right daddy..." Goten muttered meekly from his place at Trunks' side. Good to know the gift runs in the family.

"I know...I was just hoping it was a dream." I rolled my eyes. Let it to Goku to think important information, isn't important. Gohan laughed lightly, shaking his head. "I'll get on things here, you look after things there and if you can, get Piccolo to let Vegeta know...oh man, he's going to be pissed at me."

"I heard that Goku!" I snapped at him. I knew he was talking about Vegeta being pissed at him but the prince of saiyans wouldn't be the only one mad at him. Gohan couldn't stop smirking in mild interest looking at the stunned look of his classmates. "We don't have time in entertain them Gohan" I snapped at him.

"When was the last time you slept Piccolo?" I hear the concern in his voice. _**'I know you're going to say it's not important but it is. You didn't sleep before the tournament, or since. I don't even know if you manage to find time to meditate.' **_

'_**I'll sleep later Gohan, fate of the world...'**_

"Earth is going to be fine, along with Hell!" the look on his face was priceless. I knew he meant to say that mentally not aloud. He was frustrated but not angry; though for those who never see Gohan frustrated it would be a shock to see. "Fuck! I didn't mean to say that allowed." I laughed shaking my head. I doubt he meant to swear either but I wasn't going to point that out to him.

"Its official; Gohan's one of the guys. What happened to the sweet little boy who was so well mannered?" Bulma asked teasingly. Gohan groaned.

"We corrupted him" Yamcha said proudly. I rolled my eyes, pulling him to me.

"I'm not the only one who went without sleep, make you a deal, we both take a nap before this fight and you can entertain them" I whispered into his ear.

"Nah, I think he's with the girls Bulma, he is pregnant." Krillen said with a snicker. I felt Gohan nod against me

"Oh right...Sorry Piccolo but I'm stealing him for a medical exa-"

"Rain check that Bulma, it'll still be too soon for most technology here on Earth to say I'm even pregnant, we'll do the medical exam in a few weeks. Yeah I know, I don't look like it but I'm not fully human, neither are the two boys. Because of my mix heritage, I can get pregnant. You can't say a word of it to anyone outside of those who are here, got that?" He asked the group who just nodded, still coming to terms with it. "Yeah, shins fine..."

"Give it up Gohan, you're not going to be talking back telepathically to anyone till you get some sleep yourself." I said before he could swear. That's when we felt it; the shift in Buu's power, its growing stronger and darker. I felt Gohan's dread as it washed over him. I knew that time was up; he would be heading off to fight. It was just like every other time he ever he had to go into a battle where the odds were stacked against him.

"Trunks that's our cue..." Goten muttered sadly. I'm guessing both the brothers knew what was coming and didn't bother to tell the rest of us. Trunks draped and arm around Goten's shoulder whispering something to the boy, before the two walked towards the edge of the look out. Gohan pulled away from me again.

"As much as you're going to hate this; go back to hell Piccolo, keep tabs from there. The universe still needs its balance. It can only have that if you're around to balance Shin. We have our part to play and you have yours. I'll be fine, same with the boys. I love you." he whispered the last part. I glared at him but I wasn't going to argue with him on it. I watched as the three took off. I looked over at Dende, noticing his slightly paler color. I wasn't the only one from the looks of it who wasn't happy about this.

"Dende, find Hercule and bring him here. I'll take the two of you to meet up with Shin. He'll keep you two safe." I hated leaving Shin to protect Dende but I wasn't going to leave him to stay here on Earth and Hell was out of the question. That left only one option, Shin. Dende nodded though the look on his face was that of loathing that option but knew it too. "Wake me when you get back. Stay clear from the fight too, no matter what happens or who needs healing." Dende nodded as he past the staff to Mr. Popo just before he headed off.

I sighed, turning to head to my bedroom up here when I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Piccolo; wait a second. Is Gohan happy with you?" I looked at Videl, with the same annoyed look that I normally give everyone. She flinched, letting go of my arm. I didn't know what she was trying to get at.

"Videl if you haven't noticed it by now, there is no hope for you. You see Gohan without Piccolo at school. You've also seen what he's like around Piccolo. It's almost like he's a different person when their apart" 18 said. Another good friend of mine, fitting in with Vegeta and I, saying only what needed to be said not bothering with small talk. I nodded to her flashing her a smirk before I walked inside the building.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Just so everyone knows; just encase this story, and others that I have written are also posted on under the same pen name. You don't have to worry about my work being taken away from those who are addicted to this story as much I am :P

Chapter Eighteen: Dende's POV

I watched Piccolo walk inside the building. I never seen him look so tired before, not even after his fight with Frieza. It worried me, greatly. He was my brother and yet I couldn't do anything for him to help, beside do what he told me to do; no matter how much I may hate leaving everyone else here to die. Closing my eyes to fight back the tears, I saw his face again on the back of my eyelids.

I wanted to hate Shin for trying to win my heart, but I couldn't. He already held it which is why it hurt that much more when he said he wasn't going to be coming back after Buu was defeated...if he's defeated. I know I should have more faith in my friends but I had this sick feeling in my soul that this might just be the time where they can't stop him.

"Grace's Seed Dende" I opened my eyes looking at . He was such a great help teaching me the in's and out of my role here on earth. I could see the pain that still lingered deep within his eyes, the pain caused from losing Kami. I never saw them together but it was clear that the two never regretted the love they shared. I hugged him.

"Grace's Seed to you my friend; may you get a chance to see your love again" I knew without a doubt that this was the last time I would ever see him, he would stay dead to be with Kami now that his time was running out. I didn't blame him. These last seven years have been harder on him than anyone could imagine. "Take care guys" I said to the others before leaving the lookout. Something I hadn't done since I came back to Earth. I'm not sure why but I hate the feel of flying...I guess it because the last time I had to fly it was because of Frieza terrorizing my first home world.

Closing my eyes, I could feel where Hercule was, wasn't hard since he was the only human close to where Buu, Gohan and the boys were. He was told to stay away from the battle yet in order to get Hercule; I had to go near it...I really hoped that this was worth it in the end. "I can go on with my life so long as the Earth is safe...can't I?" I don't know why my mind keeps going back to Shin. Maybe it was because I knew deep down that the only one who could ever understand how much guarding Earth meant to me was another god. Maybe he was right about gods not being allowed to love...

He was wrong on that, Kami and Mr. Popo were more than just companions; they were lovers. I didn't just want that, I craved and needed it like the water was all I needed to ingest in order to live. I sighed, it was pointless to think about it, I now can understand why Gohan only grew more frustrated and depressed while Piccolo was gone when he caught himself thinking about Piccolo. I couldn't help but smile. If those two could make it work, then there was a way for Shin and I to make it work.

I landed on the ground. No point flying into sight of the battle. Walking was a slower go at it, it was the safer one. I spotted Hercule hunch behind a small rubble wall from what was left of Buu's hut. I shivered thinking how many lost their lives to make that hut. Slowly, carefully I moved over to where Hercule was. Looking up I could see Gohan and Buu engaged in battle. It was breath taking, I never saw Gohan fight since he was five, till now. He made it look so effortless, from all the years of training had molded him into such a fighter that was both cunning and agile back up with raw power.

I noticed both boys where standing on the cliff watching with a look of awe on their faces. No doubt they were getting their first look at Gohan's fighting style. "This isn't real...it's like Cell all over again." I looked down at Hercule.

"No...Cell was a monster but nothing like Buu... come on Hercule, you and I have to get out of here while we have the chance to. Gohan's not going to be able to hold Buu off for long." I said softly so not to panic him, but that's what I did, I saw it in his eyes.

"Gohan...that was the name of the kid who killed Cell, that I took the credit for. Your saying that even he's no match for Buu...we're all screwed."

"No we're not...we have a plan in the works but in order for it to work we need your help. I'll explain what I know after we get somewhere safe okay?" I said grabbing his arm trying to drag him away from where we were. I heard two screams. Looking up I watched as part of Buu's antenna that Gohan had severed had wrapped around the boys. They were encased in it before the blob returned to Buu. His power was raising and changing. I could feel Gohan's shock and sorrow from where we were. This was the point where I knew that what Gohan said was true. This wasn't his battle to win everything was now riding on Goku, Vegeta and Hercule.

"oh man we are so dead..." he muttered breathlessly as I dragged him with me, sneaking out away from the battle.

'_**Piccolo...Getting back to the lookout isn't going to happen...Buu just absorbed the boys. He knows where it is... your going have to meet us somewhere. If this is going to work' **_hoping to all the gods that he could hear me. I wasn't practiced as Piccolo and Gohan were at this mental talk thing. Normally I left it up to Gohan to spread the word to everyone.

'_**Den' Piccolo's going to meet you on the other side of the forest, try to make it there quickly...I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer. When I fall I have no idea how long it'll take for him to hunt you down or if he'll go to the lookout next.' **_I swallowed hearing Gohan's voice in my head for a moment. I would have looked back at him to show him a sign that I got the message but it would only delay us, so I kept Hercule and I moving quickly trying to get to the forest edge.

We just gotten into the forest when we heard Gohan's scream then his power vanished much like Trunks and Goten's power did. I closed my eyes, even though I knew it was coming, it was still hard to take. I couldn't imagine how hard this was for Piccolo, twice within the same month he lost Gohan, in some way.

"Where are you taking me? What's going on? Your that green guy who showed up to fight Cell aren't you?" I rolled my eyes hearing his questions. I really didn't look all that much like Piccolo but I guess to those who never seen our kind before they couldn't tell us apart.

"No, that's Piccolo. You might know him as Ma'junior from the tournament. We're going too meet up with him on the other side of the forest. He's going to make sure we get to someplace safe." I said closing my eyes for a moment.

"So you're this Piccolo guy?" I heard Hercule ask. I looked before me to see Piccolo standing there before me. He didn't look like it bugged him that Gohan was gone, till you looked into his eyes; there was such a tormented look in them.

"You'll get him back soon Piccolo, we just have to beat Buu first. We're ready when you are." I whispered. I didn't know if there was anything I could do to help him but knowing him; nothing would help unless he got to be the one to kill Buu with his own claws. He didn't say anything, as everything around us shifted and changed. I didn't know where we were but it wasn't anywhere near Earth or Namek.

"Where are we?" Hercule asked, shock and fear clear in his voice. I heard Goku's laugh. Looking around I saw him standing there with Shin, my heart stop from both excitement to see him and fear that he would say that I wasn't welcomed.

"Vegeta's already on his way to met up with Baba, good luck finding a way back to life Goku." Piccolo said before vanishing again. I flinched at how broken he sounded. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to do. That he would go fight Buu himself and fall much like Gohan and the Boys did. I didn't know how much that would mess up the balance of the universe but at the moment it didn't seem to matter judging from the look on Shin's face.

"Welcome to the planet of the Kais. Technically only Gods can set foot here but seeing how events are unfolding I made a few exceptions for now. Please made yourselves at home, there is still some time before you're needed to save the universe." Shin said more to hercule then to me. silently I sighed.

"I'm not fighting Buu, he'll kill me faster than the kid who fought him and cell." Hercule said backing away from them. Goku laughed again, with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, you don't have to fight Buu, Vegeta and I will be doing that. When Buu gets here, we'll be getting the Earth and its people restored. While Vegeta fights him, I'm going to do a spirit bomb but Earth won't listen to me; well not most of its people, everything else will. What we need you to do Hercule is get the people to give up some of their energy for the spirit bomb." Goku said. I blinked, that sounds confusing to me and I kind of knew what was going on. "Dende, can you help him with that." I nodded before walking away from them. I needed to be alone for a bit, maybe it was because I wasn't handling losing Gohan, Mr. Popo and Piccolo well. They were the ones who really made me feel welcomed on earth, granted that Krillen was busy trying to make 18 feel welcomed after Cell.

I sat under a tree, resting my head against it. I let the tears fall, for the people, for the planet and for the people, for my friends. I could feel it in my heart that that it wouldn't be long before the Earth was destroyed, rate now Piccolo's energy was disappearing, meaning that soon the others would be too. "Dende?"

"Their dieing Shin...I get that you have a cold heart but I don't. They're my friends and my charges. I care about each and every one of them, about the planet itself." I said weakly, at the moment I had to let the tears fall, I wouldn't be able to function if I didn't and there was still work that needed to be done. I heard a chuckle come from Goku, I didn't get way he was laughing but out of everyone on the team, he was the only one that I never really got the time to know. Not when he was fighting Frieza to try and save Namek, and not when I became guardian since he died shortly afterwards.

"I get it Dende, I really do. I can feel it too, just not to the same extent that you do. You got to know them, to watch over them. I have to watch everything in the universe. I would give anything to just have one place to watch over. All the guardians who watch over just a planet seem to have so much more fulfilment out of their rolls then I ever have out of mine." I looked at Shin, not really believing what he said. The look in his eyes showed that he felt the pain that I was feeling only his would last so much longer than mine would if we couldn't stop Buu soon. He pulled me into his arms, I didn't fight it. I needed the comfort as much as he did at the moment. I laid my head on his shoulder, my hand clutching tightly to his shirt, to keep from shaking.

"Come one Hercule, let me show you around, you're going to love the lake here, the water is s crystal clear that you would think that it's liquid diamonds." Goku said walking away from us dragging Hercule with him. I felt Shin left my face up to kiss me. Our first kiss was so gentle that I thought my mid was playing tricks on me but this time, I had no doubt in my mind that he was. His lips were soft and warm, like a soothing balm for the soul. I kissed back, thankful for Gohan teaching me all the different styles of kisses years ago, otherwise I would have no idea what to do at this moment. Slowly I parted my lips slightly against his only to have his tongue slid past my lips, exploring. I brushed my tongue against his shyly. It had been years since I last had a kiss like this, yet I felt like this was my first kiss.

I couldn't stop myself from making a faint moaning sound as his tongue wrapped around mine, pulling it into his mouth to light nip at it. I could help but cling to him. Every nerve in my body seemed to be awake at this very moment. I never experienced that before, even when Gohan and I kissed. It must be what he and Piccolo felt every time they kissed. I froze. This was a love what wasn't going to last, Shin said so himself. Slowly I pulled back from the kiss, fresh tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this... You already made it clear that this will never be permanent and that's what I'm looking for." I whispered pulling further from him. I needed space between us, so I could try to keep in control of myself.

"I know...I swear to you Dende, I'll find away to make this work between us. I want you more then I've wanted anything else in this whole universe. Think that you could wait for me, till we can be together?" there was a faint hope in this voice that I would say yes. That it was that hope that was the reason that he had at the moment to keep to going.

"I'll wait Shin but only till my 100th birthday. If you haven't found away by then, you never will and there's no point waiting for you after that." I said softly, not wanting to be the reason that he broke. He nodded pulling me towards him again. I sighed closing my eyes, giving into his warmth and the need to rest since I hadn't slept since all of this began, I let the darkness carry me off for awhile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Goku's POV

I sat with the old Kai and Hercule. I couldn't believe that I was sitting with the man that made a fool of himself when he 'tried' to take Cell on. I couldn't stand closing my eyes; every time I did even for a blink I saw their downfalls play over again. I thought it was bad when it only played in my sleep but now it was real and it was all the more painful. Even if Gohan knew what he was walking into for this fight, Trunks and Goten didn't. Even if they did foresee it, they didn't have the experience for this kind of thing.

All of us still had our eyes on the glass orb that had shown the fight. "How the hell are we suppose to stop a creature like that?" I asked I think I'm having my time of losing my will to fight much like Vegeta had when he had to go one on one against Freiza. I couldn't bring myself to even mentally conjure up the fight ahead, let alone to actually go fight it.

'_**Listen to me Kakarot, you better met me on earth for this fight or you'll never see me again, you got that. I don't care how soft your heart is, you will fight because this is what we did to Gohan and if you want to live up to the praise he gives you, you WILL do this.' **_I blinked hearing Vegeta's voice in the back of my mind. My heart just stops, as I hung my head.

'_**I'm not strong like you guys keep making me out to be. I'm nothing like Gohan or the boys are. You're stronger then I am Vegeta; you never hid the reason why you fought...'**_

'_**What the hell are you talking about?'**_

'_**I only fight to hid from the demons in my own mind, I fight because I didn't want to remember who I was or what I was born to do, because I didn't what to be different, to be needed I pushed myself to fight for the Earth, not because it's what I really wanted to just so I would have a place to belong too.'**_ I snapped back at him. I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, it was Dende's genital smile that I saw. He knelt next to me, never moving his hand.

"When I was young, I thought I was going to die, that everything I did meant nothing, that there was no point in life. When Krillen and Gohan saved me from Frieza; I was angry at them from keeping me in a meaningless world where there was no such thing as hope. I didn't get why even when everything looked bleak, when all hope was lost, they kept fighting. I didn't get it when we were safe on earth, they lost hope and their will to fight. Even when I said goodbye to Gohan when we left for the new Namik; I didn't fully get why I was crying or why it felt like the sun had set and never rose again. I finally get it now and I think it's something that you every learned to accept because of Chichi.

It's okay Goku to show anger, fear, and sorrow, it tells you that you're alive. You brought so much light and love to those around you without wanting anything back in return. That has gotten you so far but that steam has ran out, you need to accept the strength of the love and support around you in order to keep going. It's a hard lesson to accept Goku but if the demon king can do it so can Earthia's chosen warrior." he said it but it wasn't sinking in, not at first anyways.

"Who's Earthia?" I faintly heard Hercule ask.

"The spirit of the Earth; every planet has one. Back when the universe was still an infant; it wasn't uncommon for people to be able to talk to and see the spirits of the planets. As time went on and battles started to wage; the spirits retreated from the people, hiding within their planet. Over time the ability was mostly lost. How every from time to time events would unfold where the planet needs to defend itself from a threat that was never meant to occur, so the Spirit calls on a soul on their Planet to fight for it. Goku since he first landed on Earth was marked as this kind of warrior.

He isn't the only marked warrior on Earth. Vegeta is also a marked Planet warrior for his lost home world and Gohan is marked as a living warrior of Hell along with the twins he's carrying. It's no coincidence that the three greatest warriors of Earth are all marked." We all looked over at the old kai blinking. He was still watching the glass ball that was tracking Buu as he made his way to the lookout. I didn't get it, he absorbed Gohan and Piccolo, both knew how to teleport there.

"You're wrong about Gohan; he's marked yes but not by hell but by the universe itself. To balance the darkness that outweighed the light, he was created from someone pure and someone tainted. The old king Piccolo would have killed Gohan as an infant but when he was reborn into the current Piccolo; their souls we're linked long before Gohan was ever born. I never told Piccolo this but even if Gohan's soul was sent to Paradise when his time comes, he would have found a way down to Piccolo, even though it broke the rules.

No one but I was suppose to know any of this, Piccolo knows part of it, but not all of it, he won't until the twins are born because that's the reason that Ryquial, the spirit of this universe marked Gohan for. He preparing for something that the gods can't see yet, much like the Earth did with you Goku, to stop Buu." Shin said as he sat beside Dende. I looking at the ground not sure what to think about it at the moment; it was just too much for me to take in at once.

"So the most powerfully warrior of light was never meant to be me?" I asked. I don't really know why it's the first thing I asked. I guess that I really didn't want all that responsibility on my shoulders.

"No Goku, that falls to Gohan. Goten's fate is to be with Trunks as the Saiyan race is restored. Your fate is to protect Earth and be with Vegeta." I nod it wasn't hard to figure out Goten's fate. It was easy to see like Gohan's fate was to be with Piccolo. I closed my eyes and sighed. Why did I stay dead to begin with? I keep saying that it was to protect Gohan and Vegeta but was that really the reason why I stayed died or was it that I was afraid of the fate that I had to live up to? That I didn't want to end up like my father, facing a fate witch I have to die in order to save the universe. I felt it in, a spark in my heart, the place that always thumped the hardest for Vegeta ever since I first laid eyes on him.

Is that why Vegeta was always so impressed with Gohan, and why my son never really feared what Vegeta or Piccolo could do to him. Somewhere on his my son's young mind he knew that he was safe in the care of his future mate and fellow marked warrior. It took my breath away. How could my son be more aware of what was going on around him than I was? Maybe it was because he never fought what he was, while I did. The whole thing made my head hurt, I closed my eyes.

~Vision~

I opened my eyes, I'm standing in the vast field by my home, in the distance I see two teenage boys training; the taller one has lavender hair while the other has black hair. I smiled taking note how hounded Goten and Trunks' skills have become. I smiled as lean arms wrapped around me from behind as I feel a head rest against the center of my back.

"You excited to see your grandchildren, Kakarot?"I smiled as my fingers interlocked with the gloved ones that were holding me. I don't know why but a sadness filled me even though I smiled softly. I didn't get a chance to answer as Piccolo lands on the far side of the field followed closely by two four year old kids.

The boy had Gohan's long unruly hair that was a very dark green color that was often mistaken as black by any one at first glance. While the girl hand long bright emerald green hair that left lose. Both had tanned skin, claw like nails that were very much like their father's nails. "Grandpa!"Both called out running towards me. Vegeta let me go so I could kneel down to catch them in my arms, even though with every step they took the more my heart felt like it was breaking. I held both of them too me as my eyes locked with Piccolo's seeing the hallow emptiness within his soul.

He was the one to look away first as he turned to walk away from us without a word walking into the forest. "Grandpa...where's momma? Why did he have to leave us and Daddy behind? Is it because we did something wrong?" the soft gentle voice of my granddaughter pulled my attention to the set of twins in my arms.

~Vision End~

My eyes snapped open as I looked up into the sky; before the worried faces of Dende and Shin block it out. "Goku are you alright? You just suddenly blacked out on us." Shin asked softly. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to block them out. I knew within my heart that it was too late to save Gohan from his fate. The vision was clear about it. The twins will grow up wondering why their mother is dead and why their father exists but isn't alive.

'_**Kakarot answer me damn it!'**_

'_**Vegeta...I...'**_

'_**You had a vision didn't you? Whatever you saw, it'll work out fine in the end, it always does and you know it. I'll be there with you Kakarot I swear by it if you just help fight this one last battle, alright?'**_ I nodded agreeing to his terms. I knew he couldn't see me but I couldn't speak. My heart was still broken for the young boy and girl who are depending so much Gohan and my son who would never get to see them grow up. I felt a hand on my chest that pulled me from my thoughts. Before I knew what was happening, the old man was pulling back from me with a halo above his head while mine was gone.

'_**Dad if you can hear me, go to him! I know you wanted to for years. I don't need protection nor does Goten. What we need is for you to be truly happy for once in your life with the man you love. I know that you saw something about me that has you fearing what was coming in my life. Let it go dad, It means nothing if we all die now. I believe in you dad.'**_ I hear Gohan's voice whisper in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes steeling my nerves, and numbed my emotions. Once again my son was right about the situation. I was proud of him for how far he's come and through how much he's endured by Chichi's hands.

I got up and looked into the glass ball to see Vegeta struggling to hold his own against Buu. I grabbed a set of the earrings before I teleported to Vegeta's side, blocking an oncoming attack that my Prince didn't have the time to defend against. "About time you showed up clown" he said dryly, I smirked at him. I tossed him an earring as I fixed the other one to my right ear.

"Put it on your left ear, we'll fuse into one form, but at least we'll be able to stop Buu; even though it's permeate." I said. I knew that something was going to happened that would spilt us apart in order to have the vision to have both Vegeta and I in it. If he didn't commit to this I don't think I would stick it out with him. I needed the commitment from him and that wasn't something that Vegeta did lightly.

"What?" he didn't sound happy about it. I didn't get a change to say anything as Buu charged at me, locking us in combat. Looking deep into his eyes, I can see him use Gohan't intelligence, Piccolo's determination and the boy's energy to keep me on my toes. I swear to the gods that if there was a way I would find away to free them from Buu before we killed him. I want my boys back. Yes that included Piccolo and Trunks since they where the 'dominates' that captured my son's hearts.

"We don't have time for this argument Vegeta it's now or never" I said through gritted teeth as I kept myself from being killed from one of Buu's expertly lethal attempts to kill me, no doubt that he's using Gohan and Piccolo for that information. For a second I saw a spark for recognition in Buu's eyes that gave me enough time to seen him flying backwards. It bought Vegeta and I enough time for him to Put the earring on. We were pulled towards each other; I didn't fight it though Vegeta tried and it over powered him. The moment his chest touched mine, there was a blinding white light that encompused everything that I saw or felt.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Vegeto's POV

Slowly the light died away. In my head I could see the past memories for both Vegeta and Goku. I felt like I was having an identity crises as the two tried to figure out which personality was need for this form neither aware that I existed. While the two argued in my head I slowly took control of my body from them. I knew that I shouldn't exist, this was wrong. Vegeta and Goku love each other but to permanently fused like this wasn't right, they just didn't see it that way.

"Who are you?" I looked at Buu and smirked. I knew why I was born, to stop Buu from ending the universe. He wasn't all that powerful, yet but I could feel it, see it in the depth of his eyes, the vast well of power that he couldn't tap into. I knew why he absorbed the boys; it was a way to stop Gohan from beating him. He absorbed Gohan because Buu saw it himself just how much their powers was like and he was trying to use Gohan's knowledge to access his power but it wasn't working. What I didn't get is why he absorbed Piccolo. Yes he was the Demon King but his power was limited here.

"I'm the fused form of the two you were just fighting. You have the memories of Trunks and Goten. You know it's possible." I said with a smirk that matched Vegeta's. Yet I didn't feel that cocky pride that Vegeta had.

'_**Are you crazy? You get close to him you're going to get killed! You've only been alive for what 2 minutes, it's not like you're going to be able to fight him.' **_

'_**Vegeta give him some credit, he was born from both of us. He had the natural instincts to fight like all saiyans have or so you've claimed'**_

'_**You two what to help me fight, shut up. I don't need to have a physical and mental battle happening all at once.'**_ I pointed out to both of them, just as Buu attacked. I don't know why but he was moving so much slower than he did in the memories from my 'parents?' God this is messed up. It was easy to stay a step ahead of him. I smiled as I studied his moves while staying on the defensive. I could pick out moments when he was using Gohan's, his own or Piccolo's style of fighting. I had yet to see him use the moves the boys had. I don't know if they're my sons or my brothers, that's what was fucking me over. I didn't know what part of the family they are for me.

"You kill me and those I absorbed will cease to exist. Without Piccolo, Hell goes to war with itself and the rest of the universe much like it was over 300 years ago." Buu said with a twisted smirk. I cursed. I get it now, why he absorbed Piccolo. Why Gohan tried to get him to stay away from Buu. Gohan could see the future much like Goku could but unlike Goku who just chalked it up as a dream, Gohan knew what it was and acted accordingly. Does that mean that Gohan knew he was going to die like Goku did? That was a scary thought, even for me. Was Gohan really that strong to see his own death and not fear it?

'_**Piccolo you have to keep fighting it... don't give into the illusions. Don't leave me please. Please my king. Don't let me have suffered for 7 years just to lose you again.'**_ I froze hearing Gohan's thoughts, he sounded so despite, he was trying so hard to keep control of what was going on. It was in Goku's memories; Gohan couldn't handle feeling out of control. For him control what how he could keep from tapping into his vast hidden power. It wasn't his emotions that were the key to his power it was whether or not he could keep control of his thoughts it, was his thoughts that controlled his power. _**'Piccolo...please...'**_ it was a plea that went unanswered.

"Oh Gohan... don't break down, not yet... not in him" I said aloud. I didn't intend for it. I didn't have Goku and Gohan's ability to communicate telepathically. At least Buu was in a similar place as me on that front. Buu came at me, with everything he had. He had a lot of raw power, nothing but borrowed moves; then who was I to judge? I was just copying Goku and Vegeta's moves or were they now my moves? This was so confusing and their 'argument' in my head wasn't helping the identity crisis that I...we were in.

Reading his moves were getting harder, more controlled, more focused. He was adapting to the personalities that he absorbed, and to their power. I don't know how I didn't see the punch coming at my head but I sure felt it. I only realized that it has stunned me till I hit the ground hard. I coughed up blood.

'_**You can't give up the fight now... that's just sad. My father's wouldn't have stopped fighting nor would my grandfathers so why should you?'**_

'_**Brother stop it, he's trying his best. You know just as well as I do that besides mom, warriors of heaven won't fight all that hard to save us. Grandpa loves all of us and is fighting for us but we both know that isn't just us that he's fighting for.'**_ I opened my eyes to see two teenagers standing on either side of me looking down. The girl had long straight dark green hair, her claws painted in the perfect emerald manicure, dressed in a back tank top. The boy looked like Gohan currently dose only his hair was a little more well kept than Gohan's hair though the aura he had was so much like Piccolo's when Vegeta met him in hell. I didn't get how the boy could have that unsettling demonic presence to him and yet not have his powers limited like his father.

"You two aren't even born yet... how are you here?" I asked looking between the two. They just smiled at me like they have a secret that they weren't planning on sharing with me.

'_**Come on grandpa, get up and show not only Buu what you're made us but show us what you're made of. Show us why mom strived to live up to your shadow, to be just like you'**_ the girl said before the two turned and walked away from me, vanishing in into thin air.

I rolled onto my feet before Buu could punch me causing him to hit the ground instead. I kicked him. I didn't know why but it made me mad that the two teens were unimpressed with me. I didn't let him have a change to figure out what I my next move would be. Or so I thought till I hit him so hard that it put more than a second between us. It gave him enough time to turn me into a tiny ball of candy that was covered in chocolate. I have to say it was so very uncomfortable. "What the hell?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

I heard laughter from behind me. I didn't have to 'look' to know that the two teens were still watching the fight. _**'Go mighty morphing chocolate ball. Oh this is rich!'**_ If I still had eyes; I would be rolling them. I could feel Goku's pride in them, his love for them. I could even feel Vegeta's pride in the two and his respect for them. So how come I hated them? Was it because that I still didn't know who I really was and where I fit in with everything?

I couldn't attack the two so I took my anger out on Buu. Had I known it would have been easier to fight him as a candy ball, I would have tempted him to do it sooner. I could see how much angrier Buu was getting as I kept beating him effortlessly. How many times did I have to fly into his mouth before he eats me? Granted I should stop fling in at high speeds into his mouth.

"agh! I'm going to eat you!"

"Gee Buu; I don't know how to make it any easier for you in this size. If I wasn't a candy, I would have dropped my pants for you since you asked so nicely" I said sarcastically as I floated in place. That was a mistake. I don't know where he got this power from but I couldn't move.I was frozen in place. Vegeta's voice in his argument with Goku stopped. I didn't get why. There were no memories about knowing what Piccolo's powers were really like in hell.

I couldn't hear Gohan's mental pleas anymore. It was eerie silence that seemed unnatural, at least to me. It was the alarm to what Buu was about to do. He swallowed me whole. I have to say, it wasn't the most pleasant thing that I ever went through. The only thing I could do was hold up a force field around me.

Landing on a piece of cake, I returned to my normal form. I kept the field up. I didn't know why it was happing but it felt like my power was being dismantled from my control. I couldn't keep the force field up. Fear and dread filled me. It felt as if I was dying. I didn't want to die; I just didn't how to stop it. I screamed as the force field shattered on me and everything fell away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vi'rintor's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jewel, is it done?" I asked. I knew that we shouldn't have been meddling in the past but we had to do something to change our past. We grew up in our time without knowing our 'mother'. Father was so distant and expected perfection from both of us that we were both scared to let him down. We both knew what he was.

"Trust me brother. His power was neutralized. I also took the liberty to shatter his personality and spirit." I looked at my sister and smiled. Everyone had called me the ruthless one because I had no problem excreting my will on others; that by fallowing in my Father's footsteps to be the next ruler in Hell that I was cold. I did it so I could protect my little sister but at times like this; it brought it home that she was the princess of Hell and she was a force to be reckoned with. She could be just as cold and cunning than the most ruthless demons that I've trained under. The worst part of it is, is that she looked and acted the part of a perfect angel until she had to act, this moment was a clear showing of that.

"Not to doubt you but that's what they all thought till he killed mom, how can you be sure that you did what they couldn't do?" I asked coldly, this moment I wasn't her brother and she knew that. I was her superior, and soon to be her king. I watched Buu, leaning against the rock wall with a smile. It was by my will alone that kept him from seeing or hearing us. With him having mother and father within him, I couldn't risk either of them picking up on Jewel or I. I didn't want to mess with timeline events more than we had too.

"What do you take me for; a rookie?" She asked with a huff. Turning on her heals she faced me with a 'sweet' smile. From her back, spirit wings frilled out. Father always told us that mother never belonged in hell. When mom's spirit was shattered to save sister's life, she developed the wings. She couldn't let go of the fragments that was once our mother. From there, parts of souls that she shattered added to her wings. "Time to go back brother, the longer we're here, the greater chance we risk messing things up badly." I nodded to her and took her hand. It took both our power to open up the road to time travel for us. It wasn't something that we normally used but to save father from himself and the stability of Hell, and the universe; we had to try save our time.

I looked back at Buu one last time. "Good luck Father, keep mom close and safe to you now and for the rest of time" I whispered, knowing that there was a chance that he would get my message but I doubt it. Together we walked into the vortex that was before us, leaving that past play out on its own with the changes we made to it. I made a mental note to thank uncle Trunks for the idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Goten's POV

Slowly I managed to open my eyes; I didn't know where I was, but I had a pretty good idea about it. I sort of remember leaving the Lookout with Trunks and Gohan. Gohan left Trunks and I on the cliff to watch his fight with Buu. I could remember the feel of Trunks's arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled my flush against his chest; his hot breath brushing against my ear. I remember his breathy comments about the fight as his hold on me tighten. It was new for us; I couldn't help the blush that formed or the growing dizziness I felt that caused me to lean against him more and more as time ticked by.

As I was now; I was freezing and aching for his touch. I think I could start to understand Gohan better now when he says he needs time alone with Piccolo. It's because they're going to get cuddly and don't want anyone to interrupt them. I tried to move my arms to get the hair out of my face but I found that I couldn't move, I couldn't even shake my head. I whimpered in displeasure at it. I hated feeling trapped because it means that I have to feel whatever was the strongest emotion around me. Rate now; it was both joy and hate. I groaned in frustration. The two emotions battled it out inside me to determine the dominate emotion.

That's when I heard it; the scream of agony that came from both Gohan and Piccolo at the same time. Pain exploded through my body, bringing tears to my eyes. I whimpered again as the tears flowed down my face. I wanted to scream but the lump in my throat keep me from screaming out the pain I felt.

"Goten...I'm sorry. I can't get free, I can't make the pain stop..."I heard Trunks admit softly, he was ashamed of the fact that he couldn't protect me. I could feel it but it was on the backseat to the pain that was gripping both of my brothers.

"D-don't worry about it Trunks...I got to learn how to look after myself at some point down the road." I tied to joke with him but it didn't seem to work to lighten either of our moods. I noticed him just out of the corner of my eye, I turned my eyes to him but I could really see through my bangs.

"Goten...what do I say to you every night when you sleep over?" he asked. I could hear the tiredness in his voice, he was going to be passing out on me soon and we both knew it. He figured it would become that more unbearable for me when I won't have him to talk to.

"Not to change and that you'll protect me." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. He smiled weakly before his eyes slipped shut. I waited for them to open but they never did. It was heart breaking because he was my rock and kept me sane now he was apart and I couldn't pull strength for him anymore.

I felt Buu's sudden joy; it made me giggle even thought it felt so wrong to do so. I stopped trying to fight whatever emotion that was trying to wash over me. It was tiring but not nearly as bad as it could have been if I tried to fight the emotion. I still didn't know why he was so happy but he was. At least Gohan and Piccolo stopped screaming, it was nice not to hear that heart breaking sound.

I hear the distant sound of combat and curses as something made its way through Buu's body. I closed my eyes and pretended to be unconscious like everyone else to keep myself from drawing unwanted attention.

"Do you even know where you're going Kakarot?"

"Not exactly but I'm fallowing my heart so we got to be getting close to the boys."

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've heard you say."

"No I think that still goes to when I told everyone including Cell that I couldn't beat him but I knew the one warrior who could beat him. The look on everyone's face when I asked Gohan if he was ready was hilarious though I was sure that you, Trunks and Piccolo were seconds away from frying my ass yourself." I snapped open my eyes as Dad and Vegeta's voices drew closer. I could hear dad's chuckling as Vegeta grumbled about something that I couldn't pick up on.

"Dad, Vegeta we're over here." I called out wanting to be free so badly that it made me tear up again. For a moment there was silence. I began to wonder if my mind had tricked me. Then I hear it, the fain sound of someone running towards us. As they drew closer I could hear the two different steps. "Daddy get be out of here please, I'm scared." I said desperately, I could hear it in my own voice.

"We'll get you down in a moment Goten, let us check on everyone else's condition then we'll get everyone free okay?" Dad asked me. I nodded as best I could being trapped the way I was. I clenched my eyes shut as the bottom of the case i was in began to swing then I fell still trapped. Whatever it was that we were in; it kept us from getting hurt as we hit the ground.

"Kakarot fallow me I know how we're getting out of here." I heard Vegeta say. I didn't dare open my eyes. I couldn't, I had a fear of letting others carry me. I feared they would drop me. I couldn't even trust Trunks not to drop me which is why I always carried him around even though he was bigger than me.

"Would you look at that; it's people popcorn" I heard dad say. It was the last thing i could hear before the wind rushed passed my ears. I wanted to scream and call for nimbus but I couldn't pull air into my lungs to scream. It felt like I had been winded. I could even bring myself to stop my fall I was too scared and freaked out to control my energy to keep me in the air.

I hit the ground hard, to where it broke the bones in my right shoulder. Pain surged through my body keeping me from really doing anything besides rolling onto my left shoulder. I tried to breathe through the pain without screaming out the agony i was in.

"Goten you okay? We really didn't mean to let you fall, we thought that you could at least slow you impact unlike the other who are still unconscious." I heard dad say. He really was worried about me. I could feel it just under the pain I was in. I open my eyes to see Vegeta laid Trunks beside me. Soon as he let go; I laid my head on Trunks' chest. I couldn't help it; I needed my best friend's strength even if he wasn't awake at the moment. I noticed dad was awkwardly holding Gohan and Piccolo over each shoulder. I moved my right arm so that it was laying propped against Trunks' body; even though the pain nearly caused me to backing out.

"Vegeta put a hand over Goten's hand and your free hand on me and ill get us out if here before Buu can find us." I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to trust them but I had no choice, I couldn't teleport like father and brother could and that was even when i had full control of my power. I felt the larger gloved hand cover mine for about a moment before it faded away. I didn't know if it was the fact that my nerves were shutting down to block out the pain or if the teleport just didn't work.

"Goten...what happened? Where are we?" I heard Trunks's groggy voice. I opened my eyes to look at him noticing full well that the teleport didn't work the way dad was hoping it would. I didn't know why that we got let behind but we did.

"They left us Trunks... Our dads; they were here but the teleport didn't fully work the way they were hoping it would." I whispered trying not to cry. "I also broke my right shoulder; I couldn't stop myself from hitting the group when they freed us from Buu." I didn't want him to move and do more damage to my body then was necessary not. He carefully moved my arm so that he had out right hands touching, fingers interlocked and wrists together. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was touching. With his left hand he pulled the small dual sided switch blade that he always carried around with him.

"I promised I would always be here for you didn't I Goten?" he asked chuckling softly. We both felt it. Buu's power was stronger than before and it was so venomously dark that it was choking out the life around him. We both knew we were about to die. It's when I caught onto his plan. He was going to start the mating process so that when we died; we'll be able to find each other in the afterlife.

"I never doubted you my prince." I whispered back to him, moving so that I straddled him so I could pull the blade with him. As the blade bit into our wrists I leaned down to kiss him. That's when we felt it, the scorching heat of a kai blast that was aimed for us. The heat was so intense that it melted the skin off out bodies vaporized the blood. That's was before the blast itself hit us, when it did, everything went dark and silent.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Goku's POV

Something was wrong, I could feel it just as I activated the Instant Transmission to get us out of here. A second later, I knew what was wrong when Vegeta screamed. Trunks and Goten hadn't come with us. They should have been here on the Planet of the Kai's with us. I lowered Gohan and Piccolo to the ground before I reached for Vegeta, who slapped my hand away. He wasn't impressed with me and to be fair. I wasn't impressed that I left the two boys behind. "Come on we'll check the crystal ball to see how they fair." I whispered hanging my head, mentally kicking myself for this. I know I should go back for them, but something told me that it wouldn't work and that it was too late to go back for them without sacrificing everything for the three of us to all die.

I watched Vegeta sink to his knees before the ball that watched the boys. Trunks was waking up. "Goten...What happened? Where are we?" I lowered my head in shame. It was hammering it home that I should have gone back for the boys.

"Goku?"

"Now Kakarot! Get them and bring them here now!" I flinched hearing Vegeta yelling at me. I didn't move I couldn't bring myself to move; I just couldn't do it. As I felt out the reason why I couldn't do it, I came up with no explanation for it. "Boys...please don't...do started the mating process...not now it'll kill the both of you" I heard Vegeta whisper. I looked at the orb to see the blade covered in blood laying beside them as their cut wrist were pressed together. I didn't know what Vegeta was talking about. I heard of this ritual but nothing about what the ritual entails. I don't see Piccolo or Vegeta filling me in and depending on Gohan's moods depends how he'll fill me in.

"Vegeta? I know it dangerous to pull off even for adults but why is it so bad for them? Goten and Trunks belong together we all knew that. I think everyone could see that better than they could see that Piccolo and Gohan belong together." I heard Dende say as I watch the orb started to burn white I felt my heart break for the two boys guessing how they passed over to the afterlife. Death by ki-blast wasn't the easiest way to go, I know because I died that way twice...

"Their 7 and 8 years old... I highly doubt human boys can get erections at that age and yet they're both going to crave it and go mad." Vegeta snapped at me. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Trust me Vegeta, the boys will be fine." I got a growl from Vegeta about that one. I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked over at Hercule; who was talking to himself about how insane this whole thing was. I had to agree with him but he looked like he was losing his marbles too. I figured it might be best if I just leave him be. We were going to need him somewhat sane to get the people of Earth to agree to give up some of their energy for the spirit bomb. The third time I used this attack...maybe it'll work like it was hyped up to be by King Kai. "Come on Vegeta you can use that anger to distract Buu while I charge up the spirit bomb. He was the one who killed our son's after all." I said walking towards that field past the ball, where Gohan had been training with the Z-sword.

We both stood in the field for a second when the child size Buu appeared before us looking mad that we ran from him. Both Vegeta and I held out spots watching the child. I don't know why but it felt like my tail was wrapping around Vegeta's tail even though neither of us had our tails anymore; but the sensation felt so real that I almost had to look down to see if we really didn't have our tails.

"Don't die on me, okay Vegeta? I still want time that night you promised a few day ago" I whispered to Vegeta as I watched the kid size us up, picking his target to kill. I saw the decision in his eyes. He would go after Vegeta first. Even though my whole body hated the Idea of letting Vegeta get hurt possibly killed for this was killing me, I took to the air. I closed my eyes as I raised my hands. In the back of my head I could swear I could hear the guys teasing me about how this looks like some kinky bondage pose. Hell Vegeta doesn't let me live it down when I used it against him. Granted it's better than the 'dancing' moves of the Ginyu force. That was embracement and disgrace to all warriors, though I probably shouldn't be talking since I did the moves to mock Ginyu.

I felt myself growl at the memory of the creep steeling my body...though the fool was too stupid to really know how to use it right, moron. Damn if Goku focus, if you screw this attack up everything is destroyed... note to self; I suck at self pep talks. I reached; out calling for that small sliver of energy from all live in the universe. This was going to take some time to gather it all for this one last attack. I just prayed that Vegeta would be able to hold his own in the fight for that long.

I didn't know how long it would be before Gohan or Piccolo woke up to help in the fight though I hoped Gohan wouldn't fight, his body has been under too much stress as it was from all of this to be healthy for the child he was carrying.

I could hear the sounds of Vegeta struggling to hold his ground in the fight. I wanted to forget about the attack, to help him fight but this was the only way to help him fight against this enemy. I just hoped that he didn't get wise to this before it was ready. "Oh this is bad...Vegeta is losing the fight...what the hell is Goku doing up there?"

"Hecule shut up...they can do this...we just have to wait and see." I heard Shin say. I hoped that my dream was right about this working; otherwise the last of the high gods and the demon king would fall and the universe would end all because of this one creature that was created to never have a chance of making a choice for himself about the path he walked in this life.

"I swear to you Buu I will do everything I can to give you a fair shot at a life to make your own choices of the path to where your soul shall go in the afterlife." I whispered. I felt the power gather yet part of me knew it wasn't all of it. That there was one planet still holding out on giving up its energy. I groaned. It was Earth. The planet I died twice to save; the planet that I called home; and it wasn't going to back me the one time I need it the most.

Vegeta screamed in agony. I flinched; he wasn't going to last much longer. My heart ached for him. I was putting him through hell; again. All because of a damn hero complex I have. Maybe it's my sayain need to fight that led to it. At this moment I hated myself more than ever before for making him endure this punishment for me again. I wasn't worth that, I shouldn't be. Why he loved me back I don't know but he did. I just prayed that when this is over we'll finally get our chance to be together. Rate now it was the only thing keeping me going.

"Please! People of Earth, listen to me, Hercule! I need you to raise your hands in the air, close your eye and listen to what the man...What Goku says; it's the only way we can stop Buu. By all of us pulling together, we can win." I heard Hercule say. I didn't know what to think about what he said. For a moment nothing happened then I felt it; the first trickles of the energy. Then the last flood came. The last of the energy from the universe, finally gathered. The hopes and dreams of every life, all pulling together to stop the threat that was to extinguish it all for good. I throw the ball at Buu with all the might I had in my body.

I looked at Vegeta. He was leaning against a large rock, barely conscious at the moment. I landed beside him and watched as the last of the spirit bomb fizzled out. There was nothing left of Buu. I closed my eyes. "Shin I have a favor to ask. Have Buu reincarnated; give him a fair shot at where his soul ends up. This isn't fair; to be created without a choice of where you soul ends up in the afterlife." I said to him as he and Dende walked over to us. Dende worked on healing Vegeta who took one hell of a Beating for us. "Trunks and Goten are going too met up with the others on the lookout for when we get there." I said to Vegeta kneeling before him. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave them behind, it just wasn't something that I could control and I know you might not forgive me for it Vegeta and that's okay, I understand why you can't. I have to live with that fact that they got left behind. I you want me gone I-" I was silenced by his lips against mine. It didn't last long, he was still injured.

"Kakarot...Shut up. You're putting your foot in your mouth." He said weakly. I grinned at him. I left his side and walked towards Hercule. He flinched and backed up a few steps from me. To be honest; in a fight with the man rate now, he would beat me. I just knew how to walk and move without showing that I'm tired, weak or in pain; thanks to the year of torment at the hands of my wife. I don't know what happened between her and Gohan in the time I was dead after Cell but I knew he had suffered greatly. It was in his eyes, on his soul. He feared that he would end up like her when the child is born. I knew that wouldn't be the case but he didn't see it like that.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to say thank you; for your help. Without it Buu would have won that fight and everything would have been lost." I said to him, holding my hand out to shake his. He returned the gestured, even though he was still scared out of his mind. I smiled weakly at him patting him on the shoulder before walking over to where Gohan and Piccolo laid.

It wasn't until I got closer that I noticed Piccolo was awake watching Gohan his hand on my son's cheek. "Oh Gohan...I'm sorry...I should have protected you better than this..." his voice was but a whisper. I didn't get what he was saying, not at first; then I did. Gohan was pale, almost sheet white and his power was weak and erratic. It was hard to say if he or the child would survive. I knew the child was pulling power from him; it was clear days ago in the tournament when he powered up and was far weaker then he should have been. If he heard Piccolo he didn't show it.

"He'll be okay, he just need to rest. Fighting Buu has taken a lot out of him. When we get back to the lookout, we'll get Dende to take a look at him. If he can't help Bulma can." I said to him as I brushed the bangs out of Gohan's face. He was burning up. I never known Gohan to be sick in his life, not counting the times Chichi made him sick from poisoning the food.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon Dende?"

"Yes Shin. You have your job to do and I have mine. Till we've cleaning up the mess Buu made, take care Shin. I hope to see you again one day soon" Dende said as they walked towards us. I watched Piccolo not only get up but pick Gohan up himself. He held my son so gently as if he was made of glass. Worry still playing in his black eyes, he was having a hard time not being able to sense Gohan's and what I'm going out on a limb to say; they child's life force.

"Have a safe journey home and thank you, all of you for putting an end to Buu. Goku, I'll see what I can do about that request of yours." Shin said as everyone started to hold onto me. At the very last second, Dende grabbed Shin, bringing him with us to the lookout. I let go of every one and collapsed. I was out of power, my body hurt and I was starving.

"DAD! GOHAN!" I heard Goten's voice call out as he ran towards us. He hugged me tightly. "I love you Dad, but don't you ever do that again...don't leave us behind like that again!" I smiled as I ran my hand over his head.

"I never meant to leave you behind Goten. I guess I was just running out of power; that or you and Trunks were meant to start the mating bond then and nothing was going to interrupt that." I smiled at him. I knew they were going to be fine. I had to believe in the 'dreams' I had, how often where they wrong? I felt his tears soak into my shirt. I rubbed his back as I laid there; too tired to do much else.

"Besides his energy being low, he's fine Piccolo; I can't really say on the child yet, it's too early for me to pick up in its life force. I would say get Bulma to run some tests, but that would still be too soon for any machines to pick up that's been built by humans." I heard Dende say. I heard the worry in his voice, I felt it in the air everyone was worried about him and the child. Well almost everyone, I don't think Gohan's friends from school really knew what was going on at the moment. I don't think he explained it too them yet. About what he was, or who he was mated too.

"So what's the plan with him?" I heard Vegeta ask.

"He going to be on bed rest till we know for sure that the child is okay and play it by ear then" I head Piccolo say. I opened my eyes to look up at him. He still hadn't let go of Gohan who lay limp in his arms.

"You're not taking him to that cave are you? Piccolo, him being outdoors isn't going to be helpful to him, not when he's this week." I looked at Shin then I notice Kibito land behind him I pointed to the man. Shin looked at me blinking the turned to look at the man. He stood there for a moment before rushing the man. I laughed weakly at the sight.

"Go Piccolo, He's the safest in you care but if you ever need a hand, either of you, my door is always open." I said to Piccolo not bothering to even sit up unless it was to eat. I felt him take off before I looked back over to Shin and Dende. "I pray for your sake Shin that the child is fine, otherwise you'll have one very pissed off demon coming after your ass."


End file.
